Fighting Fate
by KatherineNicotra
Summary: Randy Orton is an arrogant jerk to everyone, except for a few of his best friends, such as John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Can someone come along and shake him out of his little world? Featuring above mentioned, and OC's. I suck at summaries BTW
1. Could My Life Get Any Worse ?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey , so I found this partially written story on my USB from FOREVER ago , so I thought I should post up this chapter , maybe it'll keep you guys happy while I rewrite the other chapters for my other stories ?[x If you havent already , please go onto my profile, there are a couple VERY important notes for you people who are reading either of my other two stories . Love youu all , and i thank you in advance for reading this !**

**-xoxo , Katherina Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 1:

I sat huffing impatiently as John went running back into the house to grab his wallet. I rubbed my hand over my face and looked at the time. It was already eleven o clock, and we had an early flight the next day. I heard jogging footsteps and looked out the passenger side window to see John getting back. He jumped into the car and looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry man, I'll pay for the drinks today." He grinned, trying to make up for getting us two hours off schedule. I shook my head.

"John, you are one lazy ass, and I'd probably throw you the hell out of my car if you hadn't just offered me a free pass to drink as much as I want." I smirked and started driving as John laughed and turned up the radio, singing along to the song playing.

"So Randy, do you know if any of the other guys are going to be there?" John asked as a break came on the radio station.

"Yeah, the guys _were_ there, but they probably left already since you made us so fucking late!" I punched John jokingly on the shoulder. He just grinned and shook his head, changing the radio stations.

We worked for a company known as World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE for short. Tonight's show, Monday Night RAW, had aired in my hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri, so I was able to get home and relax for a while. One of my closest friends in the business, John Cena, was staying with me at my house, mooching off of me. He was a good guy, but he could drink with the best of them. I am sometimes looked at as the 'evil' Randy Orton, even though my persona isn't what I portray on television, but I can't help what people think. Most people see me for the normal guy I am, and I appreciate it.

We got to the bar and I pulled in. John got out of the car quickly and caught up with the retreating forms of our friends, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"Hey, how long you guys been here? John was having trouble picking which color thong he should wear to impress the ladies," I said as I caught up with them. They all laughed, John included.

"Well Randy, thanks for letting me use your secret stash of panties by the ways. Its cute how you like to wear those when you're all alone!" John replied. We all laughed, me included, and I looked at Ted and Cody.

"So you guys heading back?" I asked them, and Cody nodded.

"I don't want to be hungover and sleep-deprived for the plane trip, so I'm going to turn in. Have fun without us guys, even though it'll be hard to without your sexy beast around to attract the ladies." Ted grinned. We all laughed and I nodded, shaking each of their hands.

"Nice seeing you, bye." John and I said, as we headed into the bar. We sat down and immediately got two beers.

"Damn, tonight was killer. I didn't think you had it in you to keep going after that little botch, you looked like you'd hurt yourself pretty damn bad." John took a swig, and I drank a little, too, nodding.

"I thought I would have to fake the finish, but it turned out fine. You looked pretty good out there yourself! I could hear the fans cheering all the way in the back. I don't think the girls will cheer after they find out about you and Liz getting married, though." I chuckled, and John sighed, propping his head onto his free left hand.

"I don't even know, Randy. She's fucking killing me! She breaks up with me, then wants to be back together. I think if she keeps doing that then I'm gonna just break it off permanently." John looked sullenly at the table, taking a large gulp of beer. I looked at him with sympathy. The poor guy went through hell to keep his fiancé happy, but she just wanted more. We all saw her for the golddigger she was, but John denied it.

"Don't you think she's…" I started to speak, but dropped it, knowing that John wouldn't listen. I pushed my beer away, realizing that John wouldn't be leaving the bar completely sober, and I folded my arms and leaned onto the table. "So, what do you think tomorrow's meeting is about?"

"I dunno, I heard from some of the guys that there's some new employee or something. I think they're gonna be travelling with one of us to update our bio. I can bet it's you, your profile hasn't been updated in a couple years." John stretched his limbs, perking up a little as the subject changed. I, on the other hand, stiffened up.

"Interview? Me? What the hell?" I didn't want anyone trying to get into my head or asking me any questions. I was close to what friends I had, but I couldn't stand to talk to people I didn't know or trust. "What the hell is Vince thinking?"

"Vince is thinking that he needs to be more current. The last guy who got interviewed had the guy following him for a couple months. If you're really the guy they're gonna update, then good luck." John grinned a little, finishing off his beer and calling for another.

"Fuck," I grumbled under my breath. I clenched the edge of the table with my hands, feeling the wood give slightly to my grip. I clenched my teeth, trying to think of what I could do to convince the company that I didn't want or need to be bugged by some little paparazzi-like bug for months.

I couldn't let anyone figure out the truth. If they did, I couldn't be the same person I was now. People always wondered why I shut them out, why I was so cold to them. Well, the reason was what I couldn't tell them. Like I said, people see the 'Viper' me, but that isn't really who I am.

"Hey Randy, you okay? I didn't mean to ruin your mood, sorry." John smiled apologetically, and I plastered a fake smile to my face.

"No problem, its better I know from you instead of getting a surprise at the meeting." And it _was_ better. Now I wouldn't act out in front of Vince and get another warning for bad conduct. I could release my anger in the gym, working out until I released the emotion inside.

"Hmm, I think I shouldn't drink too much today, Vince would kill me if I was hungover at another meeting." John took his second drink and pushed it into the middle of the table. I nodded, grabbing the mug from him.

"That's good, cause I think that being hungover doesn't sound too bad at all." Sighing, I downed the beer. John looked at me skeptically, raising an eyebrow. I stared back. What was so bad about wanting to drink beer until I couldn't think straight?

"You know, I think it was a bad idea coming here. Let's go." John got up, and I started to protest. "Randy, don't push me. Come on, man, lets just drink some other time." I got up in defeat, stretching my arms and legs.

"Fine, fine. Let's go," I grumbled, walking out of the bar quickly. I felt the cool breeze of the night hit me, and I breathed it in as I got to my car. I sat in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition. The passenger side door opened a few seconds later, and John got in.

"Thanks for waiting," John spoke sarcastically, buckling his seatbelt. I grunted, lost in my thoughts. We drove in silence, and I felt a mixture of annoyance and gratitude towards John. Sure, the guy meant well, but did he have to tell me about some fucking newbie who was going to be in my personal life for the next _months_ of my life? I couldn't even talk to Vince, because I was trying to show him that I could take anything he threw at me like it was a bag of fluff. But this? This was a bag of bricks.

We pulled up to my house, and I got out, shutting the door behind me. Slowly making my way through the door, I set the keys on the table. I heard John shut the door behind me, and I gestured to the room that was not far off in the hall. "Sleep in there today, don't fall asleep on the couch like yesterday." Smiling forcibly, I trudged upstairs, reaching my room. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my jacket, and changed into a pair of boxers, laying down on the bed. Folding my hands behind my head, I looked at the ceiling, wondering how I could best avoid the guy who would be making my life miserable for months.

* * *

I sat in my chair in the meeting room, ignoring the buzz of conversation around me. I hadn't had much sleep, so I wore a pair of sunglasses to cover up my baggy, bloodshot eyes. Folding my arms across my chest, I closed my eyes, trying to take a nap while everyone still filed in. I heard the chair next to me move, but I acted like I was oblivious.

"Randy, what's up? You know what we're gonna cover in this weeks meeting?" Great, just what I needed. Freaking Kofi Kingston had to be all chummy on a bad day. I shrugged, keeping it simple. Don't get me wrong, Kofi is a cool guy, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Don't try to talk to the Viper, Kofi. He's not in the best of moods. We don't want him ripping your head off, you know how he gets in his tantrums." I opened my eyes slightly to see John smiling jokingly, and I smirked a little.

"Gee, don't make me sound so nice John," I muttered, closing my eyes again and slumping into my seat. John sat down on my other side, and I heard voices at the mic. I opened my eyes, pulling the sunglasses off of my face.

"Yes, that's quite alright. Sure, sure…" Vince was talking to some production worker, but he cleared his throat and turned to us. "Hello everyone. I'm glad to see you've all made it today." Vince continued to blather on, but I zoned out. I didn't know how long it had been until John nudged me.

"I think they're about to announce about the interview for the bio update." I perked up a little, rubbing the sleep from my face.

"Finally, we have a special announcement. We need to update some of your bios, and for some cases we need to get more information for the newer talents, so we have assigned some new workers to interview you. They will be on the road with you for the next four months to get an extensive amount of information. WE ask that if you are chosen, you cooperate fully with them. Now, the following people are to have their bio's updated." I silently hoped that I wouldn't be one of the names, and I listened carefully. "Mr. John Deiner will be working with Kofi Kingston." A tall man with ruffled blond hair and a pimply face from the stage stood up, and Kofi stood up as well, grinning at the man. He walked over to Kofi, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingston. I think this will be a pleasant experience." John Deiner spoke so happily, that I couldn't help but scoff at his attitude, laughing rudely. John elbowed me lightly, and I glared at him.

"Next up is Mr. Daniel Kelley, who is working with Wade Barrett and the rest of the Nexus faction." A small little man, maybe 5'4", got up and scurried over to where the group of the Nexus members sat. They all greeted him warmly, and I shook my head. "Next is Mr. Brandon Baluaug, who is working with John Cena." A man of average height and dark skin stood up. His hair was gelled into spikes, and he wore glasses. I had to admit, he looked pretty cool for a newbie writer. John got up as Brandon approached, and they shook hands.

"Man Cena, it's so cool to meet you! I bet this is gonna be dope, man!" Brandon spoke in a laid-back voice, and I admired his lack-of fawning over John. John smiled in reply.

"I think that we'll get along pretty well, Brandon." Brandon then looked down at me, and nodded, staring at my arms.

"Nice work, Mr. Orton. Those tats are tight." I nodded, smiling a little to aknowledge the kid. I turned my attention back to the stage to find that most of the others had been assigned. My hope grew that I wouldn't have to deal with one of the little newbies.

"Lastly, the newest female member, Ms. Istella Shapiro, will be working with Randy Orton. That is all I have for today, you are all free to leave now." Vince waved his hand and got off stage, talking to some of the people. I sighed in frustration. Not only would I have someone tailing me like a puppy for four fucking _months_, but it would be a girl? Probably would be a little fan girl, not even worth wasting my time over. I got up, looking at John.

"Ready to leave?" I asked, pulling my keys out of my pocket. I had to admit, I felt a little better now that everything was said and done.

"Sure, hey would you mind if Brandon crashed at your place with me? We wanna get to know each other, and he's a pretty cool dude." John grinned, and Brandon looked at me expectantly, but casually. I nodded.

"Sure, just don't cause trouble." I looked at him pointedly, and he nodded. We started to walk, and I saw people leaving with their little interviewer pets. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I stopped, turning around. John turned too, and he watched me carefully.

A girl, close to 5'7", with long jet black hair up to her elbows and fringe sweeping across her forehead, looked up at me. She had bright blue-green eyes, golden-tan skin, and was a petite hourglass figure. She flashed a bright white smile at me and held out her hand timidly.

"Hi, I'm Istella Shapiro." Her voice was small, and she sounded like she was afraid I would eat her or something. I smirked as I thought about how I could squash her if I wasn't careful. I put on my sunglasses, nodded to her, and turned back around. I took a step back as I saw John staring at me pointedly, looking down at the girl. Oh, right, I had to play nice. I released a breath and turned back to her. I bit back a harsh laugh as I saw her pale face. She was scared out of her tiny little mind.

"Get your bags, come with us. You have five minutes, we're waiting." I crossed my arms across my chest, and I watched as she stared for a few seconds, and then shook herself out of whatever daze she was in. She dashed off, and I snorted.

"Dude, don't be a jackass. She's new, and you're making her scared. Show some compassion." I turned to see Ted and Cody, who were accompanied by a young little guy. He stood a little behind them, texting, oblivious to whatever was going on around him. He seemed good, unintrusive. I wished that I had gotten an interviewer like him.

"Fuck off, Ted. She's just gonna be a pain in my ass. I've seen interviewers, and they're all the same." I turned back to the door to see Istella hurrying out, a few people brushing her shoulders. She was carrying two bags. Good, she wasn't going to be too high-maintenance.

"Look man, we'll back off, but we were wondering if we could get a ride back to your place. We had to loan our rental to one of the costume-design workers. She needed to pick some stuff up, long story." Cody looked at me hopefully, and I released a frustrated noise from my throat.

"What am I, a taxi? Fine, get in. Sit in the back so Brandon and the girl can sit in the two seats behind me and John." I turned and walked to the car, ignoring the fact that everyone was waiting for Istella to reach them. Why were they being so nice to her? She had to learn to work fast, because time sure as hell wouldn't wait while we were alone. I got into the car and waited as everyone filed in.

"Oh here, let me," I heard Ted say to someone.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes as I heard Istella. Ted was probably helping her put her stuff into the trunk, he probably wanted an easy lay and thought niceness would get him there.

"Alright Randy, you can go. We're all here." I backed out, not responding to John. I was fine with everyone, but the girl? The girl was just going to be in the way.


	2. Of Course This Would Happen to Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone , just thought I'd post more of the story . I dont think I'll be doing too many of Istella'****s POVs , but I just thought you all should see how she feels . This is really short , so just think of it as a little piece of chapter one . Hope you're enjoying so far [:**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 2:

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I sat nervously in my chair on the stage. I didn't know what to expect, and I was jittery. This was my first assignment in the WWE, and this would be my first time meeting anyone. I had seen a few people, and they were nice enough, and they had told me a little bit about the wrestlers. The one thing they had all warned me about was trying to steer away from writing the bio of one man: Randy Orton.

They all said he was a man who kept to himself, and who lacked human emotions. I doubted that was possible, I mean, who could be emotionless like a robot? I still had a little doubt though, and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to work with this man.

I fidgeted with my hair, smoothing out my white collar shirt and the high-waist grey skirt that reached barely above my knees. My black stiletto heels were a little uncomfortable, but I was managing. I twirled a piece of hair as Vince started to speak, and my attention was caught as he started calling out names.

As he called the names, I wondered if anyone would care that I was the only female assigned for the interviews. Stephanie McMahon had called me and said that I seemed to be the one who could manage to interview the wrestlers, instead of drooling over them. As Vince neared the end, I tensed up.

"Lastly, the newest female member, Ms. Istella Shapiro, will be working with Randy Orton. That is all I have for today, you are all free to leave now." I froze in my seat as I heard the words. I wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if this was a joke. The one man that I had been warned about had been given to me as my first assignment.

"Get a hold of yourself," I mumbled, getting up and straightening my clothes once again. How bad could he be? I had learned long ago that listening to rumors was not helpful, so I forgot all my preconceptions, took a deep breath, and walked off the stage in search of Randy. I didn't bring my bags, not wanting to be encumbered when I first met him. I asked a few people, and they pointed him out as they gave me sympathetic looks. I gasped when I saw what my assignment was.

Randy Orton was tall, tall enough to kill me if he didn't watch where he was sitting. He was also incredibly tan, lean, and muscular. He had piercing blue eyes, and a face which could only be described as being chiseled out of stone. His clothing choice of a tight white shirt and a pair of dark faded jeans definitely complimented him. I saw him walking away, so I quickly made my way up to him, dodging around the crowd. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he stopped, turning my way. I saw John Cena turn around as well, staring warily at his friend. I smiled and stuck my hand out nervously.

"Hi, I'm Istella Shapiro." I cringed inwardly as I heard how tiny my voice sounded. I had to admit, Randy was intimidating. He looked me over, no emotions on his face. His lips turned into a smirk, and he pulled his glasses over his eyes, nodding minutely. I dropped my hand as he turned around, but John looked at Randy, then me, and I heard Randy sigh in frustration, turning back around. His lips seemed to form a harsh little laugh, but he stopped himself.

"Get your bags, come with us. You have five minutes, we're waiting." I watched, shocked, as Randy crossed his arms over his chest, and I wished that he would take of his sunglasses so I could see what he was looking at. I turned and bustled in, trying to get my suitcases as I tried not to let my emotions get to me.

Why did I have to get paired up with the arrogant douchebag? I held back the tears pricking my eyes as I grabbed my two bags. I hustled out of the room, ignoring the people who were bumping me as I walked. I came just in time to hear Randy speaking to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"What am I, a taxi? Fine, get in. Sit in the back so Brandon and the girl can sit in the two seats behind me and John." Randy spoke in a growling tone as he turned and strode to his car. He had called me 'the girl'. He didn't even know my name yet. The rest of the people waited for me, and then started to walk after I reached them. Randy had gotten into the car, and I struggled to put my bag in the car.

"Oh here, let me." I felt someone grab my bags, and turned to see Ted DiBiase smiling at me kindly. I was tired and frustrated, so I didn't argue.

"Thanks." I knew Ted was married, and would never cheat on his wife, so I felt better knowing that someone was being kind to me for the sake of kindness. I got into the car, sitting in the seat behind Randy.

"Alright Randy, you can go. We're all here." I looked at John, and then Randy, who didn't respond. I could tell already that to him, I didn't belong, and that would be a problem.


	3. One Day in and Everything's a Mess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So the writing of my other two stories is ruining my mood , especially 'Legacy Long Awaits', because it was just perfect the first time around, and I cant get it to be perfect this time ! I think once I get past the chapters that I have to rewrite , my writing will flow much more quickly . Anyways , here's another installment of the story . Im posting it in bits and pieces because , honestly , I'm trying to sate your guys' thirsty reading palates to the best of my ability while I finish the writing of the stories . Also , this story is from RANDY'S POV , unless it says otherwise in the beginning . There will actually be quite a few of Istella's POVs as well , now that I think about it , because you all should see both sides . I wont guarantee her side for every chapter , but I will do my best ! Anywaysss , enjoy ! Oh , and thank you to all the readers , and to you people who have favorites/put this story on alert/etc. [:**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 3:

I drove to my house in silence, listening to the hushed voices of Ted and Cody conversing. As soon as we pulled up, I cut the engine and strode to the trunk, getting the bags. I heard the doors open, and saw Istella looking at me with surprise. I quickly made my way into the house and went upstairs, putting the bags down in the only available guest room: the one next to my bedroom. I'd decided after a while that I'd cope with her, just like I'd done with other people in my past, but I wouldn't be too chummy with her.

I turned and saw Istella looking into the room timidly. I walked out of the room, passing her, and then turned around.

"That's your room." I turned back around and left her to do whatever the hell she wanted. She was an intruder in my life, and I wasn't about to make the intruding any easier for her. I went downstairs, pulling off my sunglasses. I reached the living room and saw everyone talking, getting to know each other. Brandon looked up and smiled.

"Aye Mr. Orton, your back! So where's the little writer girl?" Brandon leaned a little to the right to look behind me, and I shrugged. I dropped down into a free spot on the couch and turned on the tv. I flipped to LA Ink and started watching with some interest.

"Randy, don't you think you're being a little too hard on her?" I turned to John, frustrated.

"John, keep out of my business, okay?" I stopped myself from saying anything offensive to him, not wanting to be a jerk to my best friend.

"Fine." I heard John emit a little grumble, but I tuned him out, returning to watch the show. Consumed in the show, I didn't notice anything until the voices died down a little. They were all staring at the staircase.

"Umm, Randy, excuse me." I heard a little voice, and I turned my head minutely. Istella stood at the foot of the stairs with her hair in a ponytail. She had changed out of her conservative outfit and was wearing a white spaghetti strap top which bared her midriff somewhat, and short blue denim shorts. I was a little surprised by her outfit, but didn't show it. I just raised an eyebrow, staring at her. "Where's the bathroom?" I saw her face turn a little red, and I held back the laugh of derision.

"Cody, show her the bathroom." I turned back to the television as Cody got up and went upstairs with Istella, talking to her kindly. I felt another twinge of irritation. Why did everyone act like they were so damn sorry for her? It was like she was to be pitied because she had to deal with me for the next four months. Did everyone forget that _I_ would be living with an intruder for the next four months as well? I clenched the television remote roughly, hearing the conversation start up again. Footsteps thudded down the stairs as Cody walked down again, reseating himself.

"Did you help her out, Cody?" John asked in a concerned voice. I glanced sideways to see Cody nod.

"She's pretty awesome! You guys should get to know her, but for now she says she's gotta work." Cody leaned into the sofa, propping his feet on the coffee table. Brandon, who was sitting on the carpet on the other side of the coffee table, grinned as he wagged his eyebrows. I noticed for the first time that he had gages in his ears, and the lines of a tattoo peeked out from his shirt. I wished once more that I had gotten a semi-cool person to be my interviewer.

"You know, she's actually pretty hot! I hit on her a couple times while we were in the Stamford office, though, and she was like 'Oh hell no', and I tried to get her to go out with me, but she said she wasn't interested." Brandon frowned as he spoke, and I held back the smirk threatening to take over my face. She was totally ordinary, what was so hot about that? I heard Cody make a disapproving sound from where he sat.

"Shame, I'd do her in no time! She looks damn fuckable." Cody laughed, and Brandon nodded, high-fiving Cody.

"She's got a great bod, she's smart, and that girl has got a mean pair of legs on that short little body!" I turned my head completely this time, startled at hearing the young blonde man who had been texting earlier while standing behind Cody and Ted. He hadn't spoken much more than a grunt or a 'hm'. Cody put a hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Everyone knows that, buddy. I think it could actually work out to everyone's advantage…" Cody winked, and everyone laughed, except for Ted, and obviously, me.

"Guys, stop treating her like she's some _thing_. That's messed up." Everyone turned to Ted, still laughing slightly.

"Geez Ted, who knew you had a womanly side!" Cody exclaimed, sending everyone into a fit of laughter.

"Just because I know how to treat a woman doesn't mean that I have a womanly side. Let me ask you, who's the single guy, and who's the married guy over here?" Ted smirked at Cody's shocked expression. I went back to watching the television, and checked the time. It was already four in the afternoon. Pulling my feet off the coffee table, I got up, tossing the remote onto my now vacant seat. Everyone looked up at me as I stretched.

"I'm going to go take a nap. If you aren't staying here overnight, then just leave whenever." Everyone nodded, and I started to walk to the staircase.

"See you later Randy!" I lifted a hand in acknowledgement at Brandon, and trekked up the stairs. I walked past the guest bedroom, and was surprised to hear humming. The door was open, and I slowed my pace as I walked past. I briefly glanced into her room to see her sitting cross-legged on the large white bed. She had iPod headphones stuck in her ears, her iTouch sitting next to her, and a sleek Mac sat in front of her. She leaned towards it, peering at it with interest as she typed.

I continued walking, chuckling to myself. What did everyone see in her that I didn't? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways. I went into my room and laid on my bed, finally falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to voices coming from the next room. I knew immediately that it was from the room Istella was staying in. I got up, rolling my eyes. Did she have to be a pain in the ass _this_ early into the month?

I walked out of my room towards where the noise was coming from. Curiousity got the better of me, and I stopped a foot away from the door, listening to what was happening.

"Come on, Randy doesn't have to find out." I knew Cody was talking. What the hell was he talking about?

"Cody, please leave, now. I don't care about getting caught, I just don't want to!" I knew that the hushed, frantic voice was Istella. I furrowed my brow, even more confused.

"Baby, please, I know how to make you scream my name all night long." I covered my mouth to hide the laughter threatening to burst at Cody's lame pick-up line. So he wanted to fuck her, and she was afraid that I would find out? This was rich!

"Cody, don't come any closer. I don't think I want to see the worlds smallest dick right now." Damn! Little girl was feisty, that was for sure. I heard Cody growl, and the I heard a little squeal and a thud.

"I don't give a fuck what you think. I'll show you just how _small_ my dick really is." I heard Cody's voice, and realized that Istella's voice was muffled. I thought about what the thud was. I knew I had to do something as soon as I figured out what was going on. I mean, I may not have liked the annoying little stalker, but I wasn't gonna let her get hurt either.

I walked into the room quietly, and saw Istella backed against a wall, and Cody clamping a hand to her face, and a hand to the hem of her shirt. Both of them turned to me when they heard me.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing? Let go of the girl." I spoke harshly, and Cody backed off immediately. I saw Istella out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were wet, and there were a couple of tears going down her cheeks. She held the back of her head delicately, and her face had a red mark on it, but she stared daggers at Cody's head.

"Hey, let me explain! She was all over me, she wanted it rough-" Cody started explaining.

"I don't give a flying fuck. Out. Now. Go downstairs." I pointed to the door, annoyed at Cody's stupidity. I felt a little bad for the girl, I mean, I wasn't going to be nice to her, but she didn't deserve to get harassed by my friends. Cody walked out the room, and I heard the footsteps going down the stairs. I stared at the floor as I made sure that he didn't return for round two.

"Thanks." I looked up, startled, and saw Istella smiling at me a little. She looked innocent, and I wanted to give her a little reassurance, maybe a hug, but I stopped myself. She was a stranger, I didn't want to make any bonds with her, so friendliness was out of the question.

"Stop wearing clothes that'll tempt them." I stared at her hard, feeling bad as her smile fell, and she looked down at the ground. "There's a lock on the door," I said, trying to be nicer. She didn't respond, and I left quickly. I walked downstairs, and walked right to Cody.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, going after her like that? She's gonna be travelling with me for four _months_. I don't want her to be bitching at your punk ass just because you cant keep your dick to yourself. Now straighten up and be a little more mature!" I spoke quietly but coldly to Cody, and he looked down, his face turning a little red.

"Sorry, I didn't think…" Cody tried apologizing.

"I know you didn't _think_, if you had _thought_, then she wouldn't have almost been raped by you!" I turned around, disgusted, and walked back to my room. On the way, I heard John speak.

"Wow Cody, I think that you must've fucked up big time if he's that pissed. Maybe you should apologize to her." I stopped at the top step, listening.

"Dude, John, he's gone. Calm down." I listened more attentively. What was Cody talking about?

"I'm surprised that didn't work…I thought Randy would be a little nicer to her if someone pulled a stunt like that." I gripped the banister at John's voice, feeling the wood give slightly, and I grit my teeth. They set me up!

"I just risked getting my ass kicked for nothing… and to top it off, she wont go anywhere near me anymore!" I couldn't even force myself to smile at Cody's whining. Why couldn't they just let me be? I knew I kept some things hidden from them, but it was for good reason. They had no right to try and change me. I had my reasons for why I was the way I was.

"Just tell her that you were kidding, and apologize for being an ass. Say that John dared you to do it." I heard everyone laugh at Brandon's suggestion, and I heard them all agree to the idea to bail Cody out. I was tired, and it was starting to get dark outside. I went back upstairs and went straight to my bedroom, not bothering to glance into the girl's room. I laid on my bed, staring at my wall, getting sleepier as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I rubbed my eyes, knowing that it was nowhere near time for me to get up. I looked at the clock and gritted my teeth as I saw the time: four in the morning. I got up silently, because even though I seemed heartless, I wasn't THAT bad. I grabbed my iPod and laid on my bed, listening to Metallica and Pantera until my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

I woke up once more to hear soft noises coming from the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and turned off my iPod, setting it back down on my desk. I pulled on a plain black shirt and some jeans, then walked into the bathroom to wash up. I looked in the mirror and winced as I saw myself. I looked like I had been through hell in the past couple of days. My face was slightly rugged, and my face was sagging with tiredness. After a moment's deliberation I stripped down, taking a shower and shaving my face. I changed into a new black shirt and dark jeans and walked downstairs, listening to the muttered voices in my kitchen.

"Hey, he's alive!" I nodded to John, who was cooking something in the kitchen. Brandon was cooking with him, and Cody, Ted, and their interviewer sitting at the dining table with... her. She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a white vneck and plaid short shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail. I turned away, wincing, as I noticed her colorful bra showing through her shirt. She was definitely a tease, and a problem.

"Wow Randy, you seem more alive than yesterday! Shower did you some good." Cody smiled hesitantly at me as he joked, and even though I wanted to rip his head off, I decided to be neutral. I just nodded, sitting down. Excruciatingly enough, the only free spot that wasn't claimed by John or Brandon or anyone else was next to the girl. I pulled out the chair and sat down as far away as I could. I could feel her gaze on me, and I resisted saying any snide remark. I was tired from the day before, and getting pissy with everyone wasn't going to help me feel any better.

"Here's the food!" John and Brandon came in, setting down plates of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs in front of each of us. John sat down in the chair next to me, and Brandon sat down too. I looked down at my plate, and felt a twinge in my stomach.

"We thought you'd love it!" John laughed as I stared at the pancakes which spelled out my initials. I rolled my eyes and nodded, turning to John.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I began to eat. I heard John tut, and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Seems like that shower didn't wash away your crappy mood." I kept eating, focusing my gaze on the plate in front of me. I listened to the conversation as I idly picked at the scrambled eggs.

"So Istella, do you like the pancakes we made you? Brandon wanted to make them." I ate faster, hoping that I would be able to leave the table in the span of five minutes.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it." I winced at her small voice. It wasn't right having a girl in the mix. It would just end bad! Oh well, too bad nobody ever listened to me. I finished up my food quickly.

Pushing my chair back from the table, I stood up. The chair had made a loud scraping noise, so everyone turned to stare.

"Where you off to?" Ted asked, biting into a strip of bacon.

"I'm going to the gym. Be back in an hour." I strode out of the room, going upstairs to change. I went into the bathroom to change into gym shorts and came outside. I stripped off my shirt to change into a muscle shirt, and I heard someone clear their throat at the door. I suppressed the urge to growl, turning around.

She stood there in her pajamas, staring at me with her big eyes. She seemed so innocent, like a rabbit... too bad I couldn't just give her to someone else like I could do to a rabbit. I realized that I was shirtless and she was somewhat staring at me, so I pulled on the muscle shirt quickly. She cleared her throat again.

"Um Mr. Orton, could I come with you to the gym? I need to get photos of you, and some gym shots would be good." I felt a twinge of annoyance. I wanted to go to the gym to get away from everyone here, especially her! Did she not realize that? Fuck, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I got home from the gym, where I had gone alone, around three in the afternoon. I had told the girl that I had a few personal errands to run, and she backed off. I went upstairs and took a proper shower, since I hated the gym showers. I got out and changed into jeans and a plain dark blue shirt. Feeling fairly sore from the long workout, I went downstairs and sat on the couch to watch tv. I had been lucky enough to come home to an empty house and a note which I hadn't bothered to read.

I relaxed in blissful solitude for about half an hour when I heard the front door open, voices talking and laughing.

"Oh hey Randy! When did you get here?" I heard Cody speaking happily, and I turned to them all. Shrugging, I got up.

"We have to get to the arena in an hour for the house show. Hurry up and get ready." I watched all of them sped off to their respective rooms, and I went upstairs slowly, so I could grab my gym bag. I heard voices coming from the guest bedroom, and listened as I walked past.

"So Istella, I had a really good time today." I rolled my eyes at Brandon's voice. I knew he would try to hit on her sooner or later. Just one look at him showed that he was the kind of guy that had one night stands.

"I did too." I suppressed a gag at her response. I could imagine Brandon in the room, trying not to show his little friend rising up on him.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I stopped at my door, listening for the response.

"Uhmm, well... sure. I'd like that." She had said yes to Brandon's offer. Of course she had. Atleast she'd be out of my house for a while... But why the hell was her response bugging me so damn much?


	4. What Have I Gotten Into ?

Chapter 4:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohkayyy , so since I don't have time to update , I'll just upload another installment of this [x I have so many chapters of this that I might just update this once or twice a week to sate everyone's thirst as I finish up my semester ! I am sooo close to getting straight A's and a 4.2 GPA that I am DYINGG ! Anyways , if you don't know what I'm talking about , please check out my profile . I usually pst updates on my writing and updating status, so if I dont update for a while then there will more ikely than not be a response as to why on my profile . Oh , as for the two reviewers of this story , THANK YOUU ! I love you both , you are amazinggg !:D Anyways , enjoy Istella's view of things , and BTW , I DONT OWN ANYTHING , except for my ideas and Istella [: Au revoirr !  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D  
**

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

After a painstakingly awkward car ride home, we reached Randy's home. He got out of the car immediately, grabbing my bags. I fumbled with the door, getting out, and Randy glanced at me quickly. Just as fast, Randy strode to the house, leaving us all to let ourselves inside. Following quickly, I saw his back as he walked up the stairs. I followed in silence, wondering if he was going to throw my bags out of a window for kicks or something. He walked into a room and put the bags down. I stopped at the doorway and looked on in silence. He swiveled around, brushing past me. He stopped and and looked at me with his piercing eyes, no emotion on his face.

"That's your room." Randy walked away then, and as soon as he had descended down the stairs, I let out a deep breath. I didn't know what I had done to deserve his complete and utter hate, but I felt like I had shoved a stick up his ass or something. I walked to my bags and pulled out a white tank and a pair of shorts, deciding to change and relax. Wh not relax right now? I knew that I would be too nervous around Randy to ever be relaxed, so I should take advantage of the moment. Closing the door, I changed out of my business suit and tied up my hair. I grabbed my phone out of my bag, dialing a number that could let me vent and bring me comfort.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I smiled immediately at Sean's voice. He had been my best friend since elementary school, and was the one person who accepted and loved me for all my attributes as well as my faults. I dropped onto the bed, sighing.

"Hey Sean, I just got my assignment..." I trailed off, and I heard Sean's gasp. He watched WWE, so my assignment was a big deal to him.

"Who is it? Stells, if you have John Cena as your assignment then spill _right now_!" I giggled at Sean's voice, shaking my head. I should mention now... he's bi. He was into girls, but there was sometimes a guy who would catch his eye. It was one of the many fun things about him that I loved.

"I think you should guess. It's pretty... eh." I smirked as I heard Sean 'hmm' into the phone.

"Is it... Cody Rhodes? I know that I'm going out with Andrea right now, but if Cody ever came into my life then I would drop anyone like a bad habit for him!" I laughed, trying to keep my voice low.

"Sean, sweetie, I don't think he rolls that way. Sorry! How is Andrea, by the ways?" Andrea was a great girl, and I was glad that Sean had found her. She kept him out of trouble, and we were good friends, too.

"He doesn't? Damn... just kidding, I love Drea, I wouldn't dump her for anyone! She's good, she misses you though. We all do, actually. Going to Santa Monica Pier and the Promenade without you is like getting a chocolate milkshake and drinking it warm, there's not that much enjoyment." I grinned at his analogy, and I heard him chuckle too.

"Awwwh, how sweet of you! I'm guessing Andrea said that though, line stealer!" I grinned as Sean laughed over the phone, trying to justify himself.

"No! It was all me baby, you know how I do." I smiled at his attempt to act cool. My laughter faded as he continued on, "So who is your assignment? You changed the subject... oh no, it's bad, isn't it?" I heard his concern as he deciphered my mood. It was weird how he always knew what was wrong with me. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, it's bad. It's like I stabbed him with a pencil or something, he hates me, and he hated me before I even _said_ anything to him," I groaned into the phone, falling back into the pillows of the bed. Sean gasped, and I pressed my lips together as I waited for his response.

"Is it... oh my gosh you got the bitchiest yet sexiest man! Randy Orton! Shut up!" Even though I was a little upset at the topic of discussion, I laughed at Sean.

"Yes, Sean. You're right, but I wouldn't say that he's the sexiest or anything." I remembered his face, and felt a small chill when I remembered his face. He seemed so cold and emotionless, yet he was devastatingly handsome, I had to admit it.

"Stell, don't deny it. Right now you're thinking about Randy's brooding face and having an orgasm just thinking about it!" I laughed loudly at this, smothering my face into a pillow so nobody in the house would hear me.

"Dude, that's gross! And just because you jack off to his matches doesn't mean that I get off by staring at him," I shot back, trying to embarrass him.

"Oh sweetie, you _know_ it! I think about his sexy ass all day every day! Nice try with the gay joke, too bad its somewhat true. And you _soo_ think he's hot, I know you too well for you to lie!" I heard him laugh into the phone, and I imagined Sean's face, his green eyes twinkling as he grinned devilishly, winking at me. I smiled.

"Stop it, Sean! You are such a perv, I thought gay and bi guys were supposed to be sweet and caring!" I grinned as Sean laughed louder.

"Sweetie, I love you, and you know I'm sweet and I care about you like we're joined at the hip, but I can't stop being a guy just to please you!" I laughed, relaxing into the bed as I looked at the pale yellow walls of the room, the sunlight from the large bay window brightening it even more.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know it. I just wish you could keep your sexual thoughts to yourself!" I heard him chuckle, and then another voice in the background.

"Hey Stells, Drea's here and we have reservations to that movie theatre in LA Live, so I gotta jet! But Drea wants to talk to you first. Love you baby, bye!"

"Bye," I said as I heard muffled noises over the phone.

"Istella! I miss you so much! I wish you were here with us again, it sucks without you!" I heard Andrea's voice, light and giggly, and I couldn't help put laugh a little.

"I miss you, too, Andrea! Seriously, it sucks not having you guys around." I frowned as I thought of our times together.

"I know, but in four months you can be back, and we can all hang out again! And who's to say that we wont be seeing you during your four month tour of the USA?" Andrea's voice was dripping with excitement and expectation.

"I hope that happens!" I imagined them being here with me, and wished more than anything that they were here with me.

"Hopefully! Well we gotta go, talk to you later Stella, bye!"

"Bye." I ended the call and put my phone down, frowning. I finally realized how solitary this room was. The walls were warm, and the bed was comfortable, but I felt cold still. I pulled my legs to my chest, closing my eyes as I tried clearing my mind. After a few minutes, I got up, pulling my laptop, earphones, and iTouch out of my bag. I set everything down, opening my laptop, but then I felt the annoying urge to pee. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that I would have to ask where the bathroom was.

I descended the staircase, hearing the voices in the living room. I stopped at the end of the staircase, and everyone stopped talking, staring at me. Everyone except for Randy, that is. He kept watching the television, and realized that he was watching one of my favorite shows, LA Ink. I watched him, thinking back to what Sean had said. Randy's face was relaxed as he watched the television, and he looked gorgeous. His eyes flickered to everyone in the living room, and I decided to get his attention.

"Umm, Randy, excuse me." I waited as his face froze, then his head turned, his cold eyes looking over me briefly before he looked right into my face, eyebrow raised. "Where's the bathroom?" I felt my face go red, and I saw Randy's face twitch. He turned to Cody.

"Cody, show her the bathroom." Randy turned back to the television, and Cody pushed himself off of the couch, and walked up to me.

"Sorry, is this a little embarrassing?" Cody sounded sympathetic, and I saw Randy flinch as Cody led me upstairs.

"Just a little," I said a little sarcastically, and I smiled. Cody laughed, nodding.

"Yeah... so I thought I heard voices upstairs. Were you talking to..." Cody trailed off, and I laughed.

"Oh, I was on the phone with my bestfriend Sean. He's bi, and he was making all these jokes about how he'd dump his girlfriend to be with you, and then he said he was kidding and I think I'm going to stop talking now." We had reached a door, and Cody was laughing, and I felt my face getting more red by the minute.

"Should I be flattered by that?" I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I guess so, he only acts gay for guys that he thinks are especially hot." I laughed at Cody's expression. "I'm kidding! He said he was totally joking."

"Oh that's good," Cody said, his face relaxing. "Hey, why don't you hang out with us downstairs?" I shrugged, not wanting to reveal how uncomfortable I was around Randy.

"Busy with work and stuff. I kind of need to use the bathroom now..." I trailed off as Cody nodded, smiling.

"Alright, sorry about that. Can we hang out later though? We all want to get to know you better." I nodded, and he smiled wider.

"Thanks for helping out," I said, as I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and heard his footsteps as he walked away. I used the bathroom, and washed my hands, looking at myself in the mirror. "Oh God..." I mumbled to myself as I saw how I looked. My tank was showing my stomach off, but thankfully it just barely covered my bellybutton piercing. My shorts were a little too revealing for being in front of the many guys who seemed to be friends with Randy, and I made a mental note to save the shorts for hotel rooms when I was alone.

Walking back into my room, I sat in the middle of the giant bed, popping in my earphones as I put on 'Surrender' by Billy Talent on loop on my iTouch. I opened up Microsoft Word on my laptop and went straight onto AIM. I smiled as I saw some of the people who were on. I clicked on a special screenname and started typing.

_IstellaKelley: Ariellee !_

I looked at my screenname, remembering my last few days in California. Sean had made me change my screenname so our new screennames were _IstellaKelley _and _SeanShapiro_. I saw a little icon that meant Arielle, the girl whom I had IMed, was typing.

_ArielleBbyy: STELLA! BABYY I MISS YOOO!  
_

_IstellaKelley: I miss you too ! I need my blonde bestie right about noww :[_

_ArielleBbyy: Well you can't have Sean ALL the timee! JUSTKIDDING, I know you mean me right noww, even though Sean IS your blonde bestfriend!_

_IstellaKelley: Ughh , you SO know what I mean ! I already talked to Sean AND Drea , they're going to that new theatre today , without me *sniffle* :[_

_ArielleBbyy: Awww sweetheart, whats wrongg? And don't give me any bs!:(_

_IstellaKelley: Nothingg , Im fine ! Why ?_

_ArielleBbyy: Stella, Im not stupid, whats up? Did you get that assignment thingy yet?_

_IstellaKelley: Yuppp , and dont bother asking , he's not someone for your scoutingg [;_

_ArielleBbyy: It's finee, Danny's all I need for now ;) NOW WHATS WRONG?_

_IstellaKelley: Alright alright !_

_ Geez you have a temper right now -.-_

_ArielleBbyy: ..._

_IstellaKelley: KIDDING ;D And its just that my assignment is Randy Orton , and he hates me for no reason , UGHH ! *stomps feet and pouts*_

_ArielleBbyy: Sweetie, are you sure you're not on drugs right noww? You're freaking DROP DEAD GORGEOUSS, no guy can hate you!_

_IstellaKelley: Well Im not on drugs (ewww) , and he HATES me ._

_ArielleBbyy: OH HOT DAYUMM, I just googled him, he's a SEXY BEASTT :D_

_IstellaKelley: ... *facepalm*_

_ArielleBbyy: I guess I can see why you're upset ;)_

_IstellaKelley: NOT EVENN ! He's just acting like I'm a pain in his ass that wont go away or somethingg !D;_

_ArielleBbyy: Stellssss, just chilll! He'll come around eventually :) Just be totally unemotional with him! NO NICEY NICE, and NO MEANNESS, NO NOTHINGG._

_IstellaKelley: Ugh fineee , you make it sound like it's EASY !_

_ArielleBbyy: Trust me it is :) Hey pizzas here, brb while i pay and get backk :)_

I heard footsteps and I wondered who it was. I didn't look up, and stared straight at my computer screen. I knew who it was the moment they passed my room. Randy's eyes were piercing a hole through my head as he passed, but I pretended not to notice, typing out a reply to Arielle. Once he passed I breathed a sigh of relief, but I could have sworn that I had heard him laugh.

_IstellaKelley: Alrightt :[_

I saw that Arielle was typing, and felt a wave of relief at having someone to talk to.

_ArielleBbyy: Mmmm, pepperoni pizza, YUMM!^-^ OMG what happeneddd? Why another sad facee? I HATE SAD FACES ON YOU, THEYRE UGLYY :(_

_IstellaKelley: Sorrryyy , I love you Ariellee ! I'll stopp ._

_ArielleBbyy: Ok then, but WHAT HAPPENED? Did he just cuss you out or something with that amazing deep voice of his ?_

_ Im watching youtube vids of him btw x)_

_IstellaKelley: You are something elsee ... he just passed by my room and stared a hole into my head ! GAHHHH . My life sucks ._

_ArielleBbyy: Ohhh babyyy, don't worry! He's just an ass! A hot, sexy, totally sexable, sexy hunky... what was I saying again?_

_IstellaKelley: ._

_ArielleBbyy: OH RIGHT. He's an ass, finalll :)_

_IstellaKelley: You'd have sex with anything shirtless and muscular._

_ArielleBbyy: *gaspp* NOT TRUE. I'm so hurt and offended D; They'd have to me shirtless, muscular, and TANN ;) *hint hint*_

_IstellaKelley: I'm ditching you ._

_ArielleBbyy: NOOO! "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along! WHY CANT YOU SEEEE? YOU BELONG WITH MEEE!"_

_IstellaKelley: Byeee loserr .  
_

_ArielleBbyy: NO! I'll stopp, promise!:(_

_IstellaKelley: This is your last chance , ohkayy ?..._

_ArielleBbyy: Alrightt :D HEYY, check out the parody of the song 'Just the Way You Are'! It's called 'Only From Afar' :) HILARIOUSS xD_

_IstellaKelley: Ohh goddd , Sean sent me that [x I told him that the crossdresser was him in 10 years and he got offended !_

_ArielleBbyy: DAYUM, you're mean! But thats freaking hilarious x)_

_IstellaKelley: I knoww right ? Oh , Cody Rhodes , google himm , now HE'S your typee ;)_

_ArielleBbyy: Alright, gimme a sec..._

_HE IS FINEEE. He doesn't fit the 'tan' category, but thats ok ;)_

_IstellaKelley: Hahaha ! I knew itt [;_

_ArielleBbyy: Danny is hotter tho!_

_IstellaKelley: Of course he is :P_

_ArielleBbyy: Hey I gotta go turn in for the night! I have an early shift tmrw at work :/_

_IstellaKelley: Alrighttt , ttyl , goodnightt love [:  
_

_ArielleBbyy: Night Stella lovee, and STAY STRONG, and rememberr, NO EMOTIONS._

_IstellaKelley: I'm not doing that ! Geez ! Byee !  
_

_ArielleBbyy: Finee, but promise me you'll find a guy while you're there! Dont get hung up on this bastard that's hating you!_

_IstellaKelley: Alright I promise ! NOW GO TO SLEEEP ._

_ArielleBbyy: Dayumm, aight MOMM. Goodnighttt :)  
_

_**ARIELLEBBY HAS SIGNED OFF.**_

I sighed as I closed the chat screen. I had no idea what to do so I could pass the long amount of time. I would have interviewed Randy, but I knew that would have to wait until he didn't hate me.

Getting off of the bed, I went into my bag, pulling out a book. I closed my laptop and wrapped my earphones around my iTouch, stuffing them into the bag. I sat back down into the middle of the bed, pulling my legs to my chest as I started to read.

I was completely engulfed in the book, oblivious to everything around me as the time flew by. Before I knew it, the sun had set and I had to get up to turn on the light in the room. As I reseated myself I heard footsteps on the staircase. I saw a shadow, and smiled a little as I saw Cody. He seemed a little nervous, or regretful, but I had no idea why.

"Hi," I said quietly. His face flickered, and he forced a smile.

"Hey Istella." Cody walked into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. "What're you reading?"

"Oh, just this book by Sarah Dessen. Its nothing really..." I closed the book and put it next to me, not wanting to seem rude. Suddenly, Cody's eyes flashed apologetically, but I had no idea why. His hand then floated until it was resting on m knee. He started sliding it higher, and I grabbed his hand.

"What are you _doing_?" I looked at him, completely shocked.

"Come on, Randy doesn't have to find out." I felt sick as he grinned evilly. Somehow I knew this wasnt how he really was, but I was still disgusted.

"Cody, please leave, now. I don't care about getting caught, I just don't want to!" I spoke quietly, not wanting to attract attention, but wanting him to stop.

"Baby, please, I know how to make you scream my name all night long." He smirked, and I raised my eyebrows. I got up, staring at him hard.

"Cody, don't come any closer. I don't think I want to see the worlds smallest dick right now." Even though I was scared, my voice didn't quaver. Cody jumped off the bed and pushed me into a wall roughly. I flinched as my head smacked the wall, and I couldn't help but notice his face flash with concern. He quickly had the mask of carelessness back again.

"I don't give a fuck what you think. I'll show you just how _small_ my dick really is." Cody smiled as he stared at me, and I tried to speak, but he put his hand over my mouth, muffling my voice.

My eyes darted towards the door as I heard a noise. Randy was standing there, looking at us with an unreadable expression. Cody turned just as quickly, and froze.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing? Let go of the girl." Randy's voice was menacing, and I felt a shiver at how dangerous he sounded. Cody let go of me, taking a few steps back. I immediately felt the back of my head, tears brimming at the sharp pain. I glared at Cody's head, wanting to kick him in the balls so there wouldn't be any possibilities of Cody Jr.'s in the future.

"Hey, let me explain! She was all over me, she wanted it rough-" I gritted my teeth, wanting to fly at Cody. I knew that it would be pointless though, because he was too strong.

"I don't give a flying fuck. Out. Now. Go downstairs." Randy spoke flatly, pointing out the door. Cody hung his head and left, his footsteps thudding on the steps. Randy stared at the floor, not showing any emotion on his face. Building up courage, I spoke quietly.

"Thanks." Randy's head darted up, and for the slightest second I thought I saw something in his face, but it was covered by his mask once again.

"Stop wearing clothes that'll tempt them." Shocked, I swallowed hard, looking at the ground. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. No way in _hell_ was I going to do that! "There's a lock on the door." I still didn't look up, even though his voice was a little less harsh, because my eyes were stinging and my throat was lodged. He turned and left, and I collapsed onto the bed, letting my tears fall. My head was still hurting, but I ignored it.

After a while I heard footsteps, and I knew it was Randy because his room was upstairs. I could tell that he hadn't bothered looking into my room, and I was glad, because if he had looked then he would have seen me at my most vulnerable. I changed into some PJs and turned off the light, curling into a small ball in the middle of the large, lonely room.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, and knew that it wasn't time to get up. I stretched out, my eyes swollen from crying earlier. I rubbed them and got up, pulling my iTouch and my earphones from my bag. I got back into bed, playing 'Nothing to Lose' by Billy Talent as my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

I woke up as I saw the bright light in my room. I paused my iTouch and got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. That was when I noticed the figure in my room. It was...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I spoke quietly, glaring at him. My head was still throbbing from his actions. Cody shot his hands up, not moving from the bay window seat.

"I just came to apologize." He watched me as I sat up in bed.

"Apology _not_ accepted." I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my earphones around my iTouch, and got up, stowing it away.

"Wait, Istella. Just hear me out, please?" He stared at me pleadingly, and I sat down at the side of the bed, crossing my arms.

"You have one minute." I watched as Cody's face went from surprise to embarrassment.

"You see, me and everyone else wanted Randy to be nice to you, so we thought that playing the sympathy card would be a good idea, so everyone voted to have me be the one to harass you. I really _am_ sorry about that. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!" He spoke passionately, his eyes expressing his regret. I sighed, getting up.

"You guys shouldn't worry about getting him to be nice to me. I don't really care. I forgive you... on one condition." I looked at him, smiling, and he smiled back, shooting up.

"Of course! What is it?" He stared at me curiously as I winced from the pain in my head.

"Get me aspirin and water, please. My head is killing me!" I moaned, grasping my head and sitting down. Cody frowned and came up to me, removing my hands from my head.

"Let me see, how hard did I _push_ you yesterd- Oh God! Istella, this is a pretty hefty bump, I'm so sorry!" Cody prodded at my head, and I flinched as he touched the small bump.

"It's okay Cody, seriously. Just get me aspirin and thats payback enough."

"Alright." Cody dashed out of the room and returned moments later with the pills and water. I took it and I swallowed the pill with the water, and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks," I said as I walked to the bathroom. He waved and smiled, leaving so I could have some privacy. I freshened up and pulled my hair into a ponytail, but didn't bother changing out of my pajamas. I walked downstairs and followed the sound of the voices. Smelling food, I realized that they were in the kitchen. John and Brandon were cooking in the kitchen, as Cody, Ted and Christienne, their interviewer, were sitting at the table. They were all laughing and talking animatedly.

"Hey Istella. Did the aspirin help?" Cody looked at me sympathetically, and I nodded, smiling.

"It's fine, honestly. It doesn't hurt anymore." I smiled at him, and everyone turned and stared at me. I felt relief that there were no unfriendly or cold glares in the mix.

"Sit down here!" Cody patted the chair and I walked over, sitting.

"Istella, do you eat big breakfasts usually?" I turned to look at John, who was grinning as he mixed a large bowl of pancake batter. I shrugged at him.

"Sometimes. I usually get by on coffee and a little snack though." I giggled as John turned to Brandon, and I saw the powder which was smeared over the side of his face.

"Brandon! More pancake mix!" He waited, and Brandon groaned, looking exasperated.

"More? More? Are we feeding a village or something? Fatasses..." I laughed, and Brandon shot me a quick smile.

"Do you like music, Istella?" I turned to Cody and nodded.

"Music is seriously, like, the one thing in my life that I definitely can't live without. My iTouch is my baby!" I smiled as everyone laughed.

"That's funny, Randy's the same, always listening to music..." Ted mused, trailing off. I felt something twist inside of me at the mention of Randy, but shook it off.

"So what kind of music do you listen to, Istella?" I turned back to Cody, and thought about it.

"Well, I love rock, and some hip-hop and rap is good too. Lately I've been listening to this Canadian rock band called Billy Talent, they're amazing! And I like this song called 'We No Speak Americano', oh and 'Teach Me How to Dougie'. *Dougie-ing is more of a west coast thing, I don't know if you guys have ever heard of it-" I was cut off as Christienne spoke up.

"Oh, I love that song, and I can dougie!" He grinned as he pushed a few buttons on his phone. The starting beat of 'Teach Me How to Dougie' played, and I grinned. "They be like Smooth, what, can you teach me how to dougie? You know why? Cause all the bitches love me. All I need is a beat that super bumpin and for you, you, you to back it up..." Christienne started singing along, and I joined him, and then Brandon joined in too, leaving John, Cody, and Ted to watch us with amused looks.

"I may live in Cali but I think I'm too old to know about what's hip nowadays..." I laughed at John, and looked at Cody and Ted.

"I have no idea what this song is!" Cody said, raising his hands up. I got up then, and pulled Christienne up with me.

"Let's dougie and jerk! Come on!" I started dougie-ing, adding a few moves of my own, and everyone laughed and cheered quietly. Christienne joined in, and Brandon went down as he dougied as a certain part of the song played. The song ended and I sat down. Christienne laughed as he sat back down, and he shook his head.

"You're good!" I smiled at Christienne and nodded my head.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself!" I high-fived Christienne, glad that I was becoming friends with all of them. We settled down and conversed quietly until we heard footsteps. I turned towards the archway, and tried to stop my face from getting heated.

Randy was standing there, his shirt practically painted to his body. He looked like a different man when compared to the day before. His eyes were no longer baggy or bloodshot, his face was smooth and clean-shaven, and he just seemed more alert and put-together.

"Hey, he's alive!" I heard John from behind me, but I still stared at Randy. Randy nodded once to John, and then gave a once-over to everyone, stopping briefly as he looked me up and down. He seemed to be in deep thought, but I looked away, not willing to decipher his thoughts, because my face was getting more and more red by the moment.

"Wow Randy, you seem more alive than yesterday! Shower did you some good." Cody smiled hesitantly at Randy, and I wondered if Randy knew that what had gone down was just a ploy. I peeked as Randy out of the corner of my eye and saw his jaw clench, but he nodded once to Cody.

Everyone had already claimed a spot at the table, putting their glasses of water or juice at their seating area. The only spot which was not taken happened to be next to me. I held my breath as Randy walked over pulling the chair out and to the side, farther away from me. He sat down on the edge of the chair, and I felt awkward.

"Here's the food!" I heard John's voice exclaim loudly. He brought out the food with Brandon and set it down with a lot of fanfare. I smiled at him as he set down the food.

"We thought you'd love it!" John laughed as he put down a plate of food in front of Randy. Randy stared at the plate which had pancakes shaped to spell out his initials.

"Thanks," I heard Randy say almost inaudibly. He started to eat, and John made tutting noises.

"Seems like that shower didn't wash away your crappy mood." I wondered if John was the person who always pushed Randy's buttons, or maybe he just didn't know that he was pissing Randy off.

"So Istella, do you like the pancakes we made you? Brandon wanted to make them." I looked at my pancakes for the first time, and saw that there were two somewhat lopsided musical notes in pancake form on my plate. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it." I ate silently, apart from my thanks to John and Brandon.

Randy got up suddenly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. I looked up at him, as did everyone else.

"Where you off to?" Ted asked, biting into a strip of bacon.

"I'm going to the gym. Be back in an hour." Randy walked out, and everyone just looked around and shrugged.

"I think I'll pass for today..." Cody said, hesitating. Everyone else nodded, and I got up quietly.

"I'll be right back," I said, going upstairs. I saw Randy in his room and stood silently by the door. He was shirtless, and I had to stop the thoughts flowing into my mind as I saw his figure. He was perfect, and it was torture seeing him this way.

Randy turned and looked at me, and he just stared. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was Randy's prey, and any second he was going to strike. He pulled on a muscle shirt quickly, stopping my ogling, and I spoke quickly, not wanting to lose my confidence.

"Um Mr. Orton, could I come with you to the gym? I need to get photos of you, and some gym shots would be good." I saw Randy's face flash with irritation, and he got up.

"I have to go do a few personal things apart from the gym. Sorry." He grabbed his gym bag and walked past me. I couldn't help but feel like this was a very crappy way to blow me off. I sighed and went into my room, straightening out the bed and pulling the curtains open. I sat on my bed, wondering what I was going to do for the day.

* * *

I had ended up being dragged with everyone to the mall, and I had to admit, it was fun. When we got back to the house, Randy was there, watching tv.

"Oh hey Randy! When did you get here?" Cody spoke nicely, and Randy shrugged, getting up.

"We have to get to the arena in an hour for the house show. Hurry up and get ready." Everyone started going to their guest rooms, and I went to mine, too, hurrying to get my iTouch and my cellphone. I turned and was shocked to see Brandon.

"So Istella, I had a really good time today." He gave me a big smile, and I stopped myself from laughing in his face. He had done that to all of the girls back in training, and he had slept with them, and it just so happened that I, the only girl who hadn't slept with him, was also the only girl who was put on an assignment.

"I did too," I said before I could stop myself. Ugh, I was getting desperate. But then again, maybe Brandon had changed? And I had promised Arielle that I would date around a little.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I heard Randy walk past, and for some reason that made me hesitate in my response.

"Uhmm, well... sure. I'd like that." I smiled at him as he nodded. He left my room, and I sat on the edge of my bed. I was keeping my promise to Arielle by going out with Brandon, and he was actually pretty good-looking... so why did I feel like I had made a bad choice?

***If you don't know about what 'dougie-ing' is , then search 'Teach Me How to Dougie' by Cali Swag District on Youtube , and watch the music video [:**


	5. Fixing a Mess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So even though Randy is champ in this story , I'm using RAW storylines with twists . I own no songs or anythingg , I only own my ideas !;D Next chapterr , enjoyy [x**

Chapter 5:

I threw my gym bag into the car and left the trunk open for everyone else. I slammed the drivers side door a little more hard than I needed to, but I was just so damn _annoyed_. What the hell was it about this girl that was making me go insane?

I heard some voices, and then the doors opened to the car. John sat down in the passenger side, Cody, Brandon, and Christienne right behind us. In the far back sat Ted, Istella, and Cody.

"Let's go, Randy." John spoke in a happy tone, but I knew that he cold tell something was up. I started the car and drove all the way to the arena in silence, tuning out the talking in the car.

As soon as we reached the arena I got out of the car, going to the trunk to grab my gym bag. As I walked I realized that I had left my cellphone in the car. I turned quickly and felt a light weight smack into me. Looking down, I saw Istella on the ground with a shocked expression. Her face got red, and I couldn't help but watch her face. The blood deliciously pooled in her cheeks, and her eyes shone so innocently. I shook my head, and against my better judgment, shot out a hand. She took it gingerly, and as soon as she was up, I let go of her hand.

"Watch where you're going," I said coldly, as she clutched at the back of her head. Her legs suddenly gave out, and I caught her on a reflex. "What's wrong?" I asked her immediately, trying to cover my sudden worry.

"I'm s-sorry, it's just that I'm so dizzy, and my head hurts from the bump from yesterday..." She trailed off and I kept a calm face even though I was confused. What bump was she talking about? Then I remembered the events that had unfolded.

"Did Cody hurt you when he was pretending..." I looked into her face, and her eyes looked a little more clear.

"No- I mean yes- Or sort of. It was an accident." She winced, and I felt worried.

"Can you stand on your own?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly, and I set her on her feet carefully, not letting go of her completely. As she straightened out, I put one hand on the small of her back. Se stiffened a little, but I ignored it. To be honest, her nervousness was intriguing me, and even though I didn't like her, I was amused.

"I can walk." She took a step forward, and I grabbed her by the tops of her arms as she stumbled a little.

"No, you can't," I said emotionlessly, trying to make up for my nice actions. I couldn't bond with her, it was a bad idea.

"No fair, I tripped..." I held back a chuckle at her childishness, and then I used one hand to feel the back of her head. I felt the bump, and my eyes widened. It was about the size of a golf ball.

"You need to go to a doctor, that bump's huge." I gritted my teeth, how did she not realize it? She shook her head, and I rolled my eyes since she couldn't see me.

"I'm fine, really. I don't wanna be a pain in your ass any more than I already am." She mumbled the second sentence, probably not wanting me to hear, but I did anyways. I didn't know she felt that way, but I hadn't exactly been the nicest guy to her as of late.

"Cody, Ted." I spoke quickly, gaining my cold exterior again. They came up to me quickly, and I saw their faces twist into one of shock as they saw me holding Istella steady.

"Istella, are you okay?" Cody looked at her with concern.

"She fell. Can somebody tell me why the hell she didn't go to a doctor? This bump is huge." I turned to them both, and Cody stuttered a reply.

"Well we get bumps and we don't need a doctor so I thought that she didn't need it either." He spoke to the ground and I shook my head.

"_We_ get bumps but _we_ are used to it. _She _is not a wrestler. I'm going to the trainers to get this checked. I'll be in the locker room soon." I slung my bag over my shoulder, and swept Istella into my arms.

"Alright, then." I heard Ted reply, and I turned and walked into the building, quickly heading to the trainers. I saw people move a little further away as they saw me walking in the hallway. They all looked scared and confused. Scared because they thought I was dangerous, and confused because of the dazed girl in my arms who looked like she was in pain.

I got to the trainers and set her down on the bed.

"Hello, Mr. Orton. What's wrong?" I turned to the doctor and nodded in the direction of Istella.

"She's had a bump on her head since yesterday. She got backed into a wall pretty hard. She just fell outside right now, too, and then started getting dizzy." I stared at the doctor, and he walked over to Istella, checking her head. After a few minutes of observation he walked back to me.

"Sir, it's nothing serious. Just a mild case of vertigo. She's going to need medication, and someone to take care of her for the next two days or so. Is there anyone you know who can take care of her?" The doctor stared at me, and I thought about it. Suddenly, me and the doc heard Istella, and turned to her.

"I can get Cody or Brandon to help, I think..." She was sitting up on the side of the bed, staring at her hands. She was fumbling around, and looked uncomfortable, and she seemed deep in thought. Just thinking about Brandon made me more pissed off, even though there was no reason that explained my annoyance.

"I'll take care of her, tell me what to do." I was a little surprised at myself, and Istella's head shot up, and she stared at me in shock as she held her head, wincing.

" Alright then, come over here. This is the mediation you will need, go to the nearest pharmacy and pick it up. She needs to take it with food every six hours. And make sure she doesn't get up too often, or get under stress." The doc handed me a slip of paper for the medicine, and I nodded to him.

"Thank you," I said, walking up to Istella. I stared at her hard, looking right into her big, scared eyes. "We're leaving." I picked her up easily; she weighed as much as my gym bag. She gasped as I walked quickly to the door, kicking it open with my foot.

I walked to my locker room, shifting her weight so I could open the door. Going inside, I pushed the door closed with my foot and set her down on the couch. She hadn't talked at all, and her face was red and nervous. I looked her over once: She was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a little necklace, and a pair of mid-thigh length shorts and black tennis shoes. I looked back at her face, and she was watching me with apprehension and curiosity. Her hair was falling down her back in long rivers. I looked away and set down my gym back, blinking quickly. What was I doing? Did I _want_ to be tortured? I had no idea why I was getting so intrigued by such an average creature.

"Fuck..." I murmured, remembering that I had forgotten my phone in my car. I turned to Istella, who had her face in her hands. "Stay here, don't move. I'll be back." I left my locker room, closing the door behind myself. I got my cellphone quickly, and checked for any missed calls. I let out a deep breath as I saw the few voicemails that I had.

"Hey, Cody and Ted said that Istella got hurt. Is she okay? Call me back." I deleted John's voicemail and moved on.

"Hey call us back, and tell Istella that I'm sorry for hurting her. It was an accident." I rolled my eyes at Cody's message and moved on.

"Randy, everyone's worried. Where are you? Bye." I deleted Ted's voicemail as I reached my locker room. I stopped cold as I saw who was waiting for me at the door. Our eyes connected, and I walked towards him fast.

"What do you want? And where's your little posse?" I sneered at him as I spoke, clenching my fists. He chuckled, and I clenched my jaw.

"Randy, we've known each other for a while now, why the anger? We're old buddies." I laughed loudly at his words, shaking my head. I stopped laughing abruptly, rolling my head around and staring at him.

"Wade Barrett is only _buddies_ with himself. Now I'm going to ask again, what do you want?" I watched him closely, and he smiled, looking at the wall and then back at me.

"Why don't we take this conversation to a more private place. Your locker room, possibly?" He gestured to the door, and I immediately thought of Istella. Wade was one of those people who loved to torture others , and I had a weird feeling of protectiveness over her. I shook my head blocking the door.

"We talk here. I don't let trash in my locker room." I crossed my arms to stop myself from hurting Barrett as he laughed.

"Fine, I see how it is. I just wanted to know if you were interested in joining us. You know that we could protect you, and we wouldn't interfere in your matches." He looked at me, complete seriousness on his face. I looked away, pressing my lips together. I turned back to Wade, shaking my head.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to see your face. Don't come near me or anyone that I know. I swear, if you ever lay a hand on anyone just to mess with me, then I will take you and your little group of cowards down, one. By. One." I emphasized each word with a threatening glare, pulling myself to my fullest height.

"Oh, so you'd try and beat me up if I ever hurt someone you knew? Like what happened when we were both twenty-three? When I _did_ hurt someone that you were close to?" Wade laughed as I froze, shivers running down my back. "Randy, you're making a mistake. Let's just hope that I don't scar you as badly as I did last time." Wade turned and walked away, and my hands were tingling with the urge to hit something. I felt sick to my stomach, memories flooding into my head. I hated Wade, I hated him so badly that I could bash his head into a pulp.

Shaking with rage and tension, I slammed my door open. I was blinded with rage. I shut the door and walked to the closest wall, punching it hard. A sharp pain flowed through my hand, and I clenched it, hissing through my teeth. I sank down onto the bench, putting my face into my hands as I tried to calm down, the anger causing rolls of heat to pour off of my body. I sat for five minutes in silence, and clenched my jaw as I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder. At first my mind flashed to Wade, but then I remembered that I wasn't alone in the locker room.

"Randy... are you okay?" I didn't move. I just kept breathing deeply, trying to stop my rage. I moved my head with some difficulty, nodding slowly. "Okay then," She said. I felt the soft weight of her hand leave, and immediately I wanted her to come back, so I could feel her comfort. Nobody had tried to comfort me in a long time. All they ever did was prod constantly, or act like they didn't notice that something was wrong. I lifted my head from my hands, and I let out a deep breath, turning to Istella.

"Sit down, I don't want you getting hurt again." I spoke quietly, but I didn't use a menacing tone like usual. I was too tired and annoyed. I was glad to see that she didn't argue. I looked at her closely, and saw that her face was pale, and her eyes shone with worry and fright. She turned slowly and made her way back to the couch carefully, laying down just as gingerly. I looked down at the ground, wondering what I should do.

"Are you- Is your hand okay?" I glanced up to see her staring at me with worry. I looked down at my hand, and grimaced as I saw the swelling that was increasing bit by bit. I bit back a frustrated growl, and nodded.

"I'm fine. Get some rest." I got up, walking to the little freezer, and I pulled out a pack of ice. I set it on my hand, and glanced up to see Istella looking at me. She opened her mouth slowly, looking contemplative before she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at me carefully, and I walked to the couch across from her, sitting down. I looked at the coffee table, and nodded slowly. "Why do you hate me?" I looked up, and saw her face. She was completely serious, and I felt a little guilt in the back of my mind. I looked down at my hand, which was swollen under the ice, and thought about what to say. I finally spoke.

"I'm no-It's not... I don't hate you." I rubbed my face and leaned onto my good hand, looking at the ground hard. I could feel her steady gaze on me.

"Then why do you act like I'm a pain? Did I do something?" I closed my eyes. Why did she have to ask so many questions? And why were they such hard questions? I kept my eyes closed as I spoke: it was easier to talk without seeing her.

"It's nothing personal about you. It's just how I am." I felt a little surprised at my words. I had never talked to anyone like this before, and it was kind of weird, but it made me feel _good._ I liked telling someone how I really felt, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"Did something happen outside? I thought I heard voices." I listened to her voice, and I noticed something. It was soothing. Her voice was calming my nerves, and I felt my tense muscles relaxing. I found it interesting that her voice was full of concern for me, like she cared, even though I had been a jackass to her for the past two days.

"Nothing. I was just talking to... someone." I opened my eyes to look at Istella. She looked like she was thinking about something. There was a little crease between her furrowed eyebrows, and her mouth was turned down slightly.

"Oh, okay then. And thank you, by the ways. For helping out." Her face smoothed out, and she smiled a little. I shrugged, getting up and tossing the ise pack into the trash.

"No big deal. I have to get changed, I have a match tonight. Do you want to take a nap or close your eyes or..." I watched approvingly as her cheeks turned red, which was one of the reasons that I had asked her the question. I couldn't stop watching her face, which flushed so deeply.

"I, uh, well, umm... I'll just close my eyes." Her eyes were wide, showing her discomfort. She slipped down on the couch, closing her eyes. I kept watching as she pressed her lips together. I finally got up, making my way to my gym bag. I grabbed my gear and slipped out of my jeans and shirt, while I kicked off my shoes, left only in my boxers. I got out my wrestling trunks and stripped off my boxers as well, replacing them with the trunks. I sat on the bench as I pulled on my knee pads. I grabbed my boots, lacing them up.

As I fished the tape from my gym bag, I smothered my face into one hand, trying not to smirk. Istella's eyes were open as she looked pointedly at the ceiling, trying to act normal. I acted like I was still looking for the roll of tape just so I could watch her out of the corner of my eye. She didn't notice me watching, and she started fidgeting with her hands, grabbing her necklace and fumbling with the charm. I straightened up on the bench finally, holding the tape.

"You can look now if you want. I'm done changing." Istella turned to me as I spoke, and her face suffused with color. I started taping up my wrists, knowing that she was embarrassed seeing me in my lack of clothing.

"Can I ask another question?" I stopped taping up my wrists and looked up at her. She was looking at me curiously again, and I nodded slowly as I returned to my task. "Why do you act so distant with people?" I did my best not to cringe at her question. She was asking questions that were hitting close to a target that I didn't want her to reach.

"I'm not distant with my friends. I usually don't have strangers around with me." I spoke a little harsher than I had meant, and I relented. "I'm just not used to having outsiders in my life." I spoke softer, and I noticed Istella shuffle on the couch.

"Oh. Why don't you try and be friends with people who you don't know?" I felt Istella's eyes on me, and I looked up at her.

"I think that's enough questions for the time being." I saw her look down, and I returned to taping up my wrists. I finished one hand and moved on to the other. Before I began, however, I pulled my iPod out of my bag, plugging in the earphones. I sat back down on the bench and scrolled through the songs, finally settling on one. I went back to the tedious task of the tape as 'Rusted From the Rain' by Billy Talent blasted in my ears. I had taken note of the song a month ago, and the band's music had interested me.

I watched out of my peripheral vision as Istella reached into her pocket, pulling out an iTouch with her earphones. I saw her look at the screen, her eyes widening, and then filling with tears. Her forehead creased, and she seemed angry and frustrated. I slowly pulled my earphones out of my ears as I watched her openly now. Finally finished with the goddamned tape, I tilted my head to the side, watching her as I leaned my elbows on my knees.

"Hey," I barked out, sounding harsh. Istella barely flinched, just looking at her iTouch. "What happened?" I asked her more softly now. I realized that that was becoming the question of the day. She just shook her head, her lips trembling.

"M-my iTouch. I-It's b-b-broken. I c-can't listen t-to my m-m-m-music. It m-must have h-h-happened w-when I fell." I furrowed my brow as I saw her tears fall. She didn't make any other noise as she cried. I was nervous though, I mean, what was I supposed to do? _Hug_ her? No way in hell would that _help: _she'd probably cry harder or something. I suddenly got an idea, and even though I didn't want to do it, I remembered that she couldn't be stressed, and I didn't want her to act all... all... all _emotional_ in front of me! And all for a freaking MP3 player!

I got up, grabbing my iPod. I walked up to her and stuck it out in front of her. "Give me the iTouch. Use this." I loved my iPod, but seeing her so broken up about her iTouch was too much. She looked up at me wide-eyed, her eyes rimmed with red, and her mouth open slightly in shock.

"I c-couldn't do t-that." She shook her head, so I gingerly grabbed the iTouch from her, sticking it into my pocket. I pressed the iPod into her tiny hand, and I walked back to the bench. I started stretching for my match, but I was also watching Istella. I couldn't help it, she was so average, but so _different_. I watched as she looked at the iPod with a slight frown. She then plugged in her own earphones into it, looking through the songs as she sniffled and wiped the last of her tears. Her face contorted into one of shock, and I wondered why. What did she find so interesting about it? She turned to me, her hair flying as she looked at me with an expression of surprise. "You listen to Billy Talent and Three Days Grace?" I looked at her directly, nodding slowly as I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that a problem?" I stopped myself from smirking as she blushed. Shaking her head vehemently, she smiled slightly, following it by a wince as she held her head.

"Ow, I shouldn't shake my head so hard. And it's not a bad thing, it's just that... It's nothing really." She seemed to have played a song, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest on the arm of the couch, her foot moving in a steady beat. I kept staring at her, watching her movements. Why was she captivating me like this? This was _not_ normal. I mean, Randy Orton doesn't care average girls that have nothing to offer! What was wrong with me?

I continued stretching, but got distracted from my phone vibrating. Letting out a loud breath in frustration, I snatched it up, looking at the caller ID. Closing my eyes, I answered. "What?" I asked John.

"Hey, you're alive! Now where the hell are you and Istella?" I gritted my teeth, biting back any harsh comments or retorts. I hated how everyone either acted scared of me, or acted like they were my parents. Nobody ever treated me like I was normal... well, nobody except for... I quickly shook my head, rubbing the back of my head as I squeezed my eyes shut even more tightly.

"Ever think of checking my _locker room_?" I hinted at my annoyance, emphasizing 'locker room'. I listened to John chuckle softly.

"Well, we checked as soon as we got here, but we didn't see you so we kept looking around." John sounded sheepish, and I clenched my jaw momentarily.

"Yeah..." I said, drawing out the word in a bored voice, waiting for him to get to his point.

"Well, we're at Ted and Cody's locker room. Why don't you and Istella meet up with us here?" He sounded so happy about it, that I couldn't stand it.

"No thanks. I have a match tonight against Jack Swagger. I'd rather not be there." I spoke carelessly, thinking of the real reason in my head. The real reason, which happened to be lying on my couch listening to my iPod, the one item which I had never let anyone ever touch before.

"Oh, sure. Where's Istella?" John sounded concerned, and I fought the urge to hang up on him. I opened my eyes, staring at the concrete floor, covered in marks and a few cracks.

"She's within sight," I stated simply, not going further into detail. I heard John sigh, and I waited for him to speak.

"Well, are you making an effort to be nice? I think it's unfair that you're acting so-" John was starting to lecture, so I cut him off, fast.

"_Look_, John. I don't need or want you to tell me what to do or how to act. You live your live, and I'll live mine. Simple as that. Unless I'm affecting something that personally affects you, I'd appreciate if you'd keep your _wisdom_ to yourself." I had started of cold, but by the end of my small speech I was snarling into the phone. My hand was shaking, and I was doing my best to not break the phone.

"Alright, man. Cool off. I was just saying-" He was speaking again, but I was pissed, so I cut him off again.

"Yes, you were _just saying._ And I'm _just saying_ for you to keep the hell out of my damn business!" I growled into the phone, hanging up on him. I knew John better than he knew himself. When we would see each other again, he would act as if the exchange had never occurred. It was how all of my conversations went lately.

Sighing, I decided to wait for RAW by playing games on my phone. I pulled it out, scanning through it. I stowed it on a shelf after five minutes, bored with it. I wasn't used to being without my iPod, it wasn't natural. I would always shut out everything with my music, and now it wasn't with me. Almost like she was reading my mind, Istella spoke.

"Hey Randy, do you have an iHome, or any speakers for iPods? My ears hurt from the earphones." I turned and gauged her expression. It was obvious that she was just saying that as an excuse to cover up her concern for me. I felt like laughing at her obvious attempts, but stopped myself. Walking over to some shelves, I pulled off an iHome, setting it on the tabletop by the couch. Istella stuffed her earphones into her pocket, and plugged in the iPod. 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin, one of my preferred songs, started playing. I smiled a little, and then stopped as I realized what I was doing. "You smiled!" Istella looked at me, a shocked expression on her face, and I shook my head.

"I think you're mistaken. There's _nothing_ to be smiling about right now." I turned away, listening to the music, and sat on the bench, closing my eyes. I didn''t know what to think. It was scaring me how she watched me closely. The scarier thing was that even when she _wasn't_ watching, I knew that she could read me like a book. It was disconcerting. It was weird how she wasn't like everyone else. Everyone either acted oblivious to my psychopath habits, or they kept their distance, because they were scared. She was neither, and this was actually the scariest thing of all.

No.

Randy Orton is never scared. _Never._

I listened to the chorus of the song playing, trying to distract myself.

_I will not bow, I will not break._

_I will shut the world away._

_I will not fall, I will not fade._

_I will take your breath away._

_And I'll survive. Paranoid._

_I have lost the will to change._

_And I'm not proud, cold blooded, and fake._

_I will shut the world away._

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Funny how a song could describe everything in your life. In just a few words, that song had me nailed. I vaguely wondered if she had picked this song for a reason.

NO. No, no, no. I had to stop overanalyzing this shit. I would become more psychotic than I already was if I thought about all of this. She doesn't know me. _Nobody_ knows me. Nobody.

'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin started playing, and I listened to the lyrics, trying to stop all my thoughts.

_You're so cold, keep your hands in mine._

_Wise men wonder while strong men die._

_Show me how it ends, it's all right._

_Show me how defenseless you really are._

Fuck this. Music, my one medication which sedated my normally twisted mind, was being my biggest nightmare. What was wrong with me? What did she do to me? I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands into my face, ensuring that even if I opened my eyes like I wanted to, I wouldn't see her.

"Could you put on another album?" I spoke in a muffled voice, trying to control my feelings. I heard the music stop, and after a few moments, I heard her voice.

"There," she said, playing the song. 'River Below' by Billy Talent played. I relaxed somewhat, my bunched up shoulders slowly relaxing.

_Rejected...since day one_

_My name is...bastard son_

_I've been damned...so many times I've lost count_

_Blue collar...working man_

_Devises...master plan_

_Bi-polar...with a mental side arm_

_I'm sick and I'm twisted_

_I'm broken you can't fix it_

_Don't make me, cause I'll do it_

_Red button and we'll all go_

_Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno..._

_They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name!_

I shot up, my eyes flying open. I rubbed my face, trying to stop myself from going over the edge. Was she doing this on _purpose_? I walked to the door, not looking up from the concrete. "I'm going out. I need fresh air. I'm right outside the door." As I walked out, I realized just how demented my voice sounded to _me._ I wondered how my face must have looked like, and I walked to the bathroom a few yards away. I pushed the door open hard, and heard a _thwack_.

"My nose! Goddamnit my nose! Watch where you're going! You stu- oh, Mr. Orton. Im so sorry, I didn't rea- GAH!" I grabbed the short wrestler, Evan Bourne, by his neck, pushing him up to the wall. I wanted so badly to punch him in the nose. I growled low, baring my teeth, feeling like my eyes were going to burn him. He seemed terrified, and it brought me satisfaction. I let go of him then, realizing what I was doing. I looked at the tiled floor of the bathroom as Evan coughed and held his neck and nose alternatively.

"Sorry." I spat out from between my teeth.

"It's fine... I-I guess I j-just caught you at the wrong time. S-sorry about that." He practically flew out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. I walked to the sink, looking into the mirror, and I was... surprised.

My whole face looked haunted and deadly. It was worse than psychotic. I felt twisted, and I turned on the water, splashing my face. I dried my face on the paper towels, looking at my reflection again. I looked more composed from the cold water, but my eyes still had that look. That scary look that even I hated about myself. Is this what Istella saw when she looked at me? Why the hell wasn't she afraid?

I walked out of the bathroom, slowly making my way back to my locker room. I froze as I saw the door slightly ajar. I walked forward, peeking in to see who it was that had intruded within my domain.

"Little girl, I warn you once more, get out before I-"

"Before you what? I _dare_ you to do something! I've been going through a fucking rollercoaster of shit for the past two days, and if a jackass like you wants to start a fight, then I'll be happy as _hell_ to fight!" I listened to Istella's harsh yelling, and saw Jack Swagger. His back was to the door, but you could see the red rising on the back of his neck and his arms.

"You little piece of shi-" Jack started towards Istella, and though I really wanted to see this little average girl try to take on Jack, I knew she was sick. I speared Jack before he could touch her. I didn't know why, but some small part of my mind was telling me that this was more than just stopping a sick girl from taking on Jack... I was protecting her because I cared.

Wait, no. No. HELL no. Fucking _no. _I don't give a flying fuck about anyone. Nobody. Never. Not again.

The torrent of thoughts made me spear Jack harder than was necessary. I got up and watched him grasp his stomach and ribcage in agony. After about three minutes, he managed to get up. I didn't dare look at the girl sitting on the couch behind me.

"Orton, the fuck was that for? I was just telling this little tool to get out of here. SHe has no business being here. I needed to speak to you privately." I raised an eyebrow as Swagger talked. It was hard to take a guy with such a major lisp seriously. I snorted, and laughed at him derisively.

"You think you can come into _my_ locker room, tell a _sick girl_ to get out of here, and ask- no, no, _demand_ to speak to me? Just WHO do you think you are?" I stared at him, dangerously close to snapping. I wondered what God or higher being hated me so much that it was testing my patience to the point of snapping like a tightly stretched rubber band. I watched Jack's confidence fade, and I felt a little satisfied.

"Well, we have a lot in common. We're both the top superstars around here. We both are the most good-looking talents. And we both are carrying this show, and this company." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I looked at the ground. I shot a glare at Jack before I addressed his stupid comment.

"You are pathetic. Get out of my locker room. Before I kick you out. Now." I watched him clutch his side as he stared at me in, of course, fear. He walked past the couch, looking down at her. She glared at him, almost like she could kill him with a single look. He smirked as he looked down.

"Keep on looking, babe. If you want, I'll forgive your rudeness, and you can come to my room later." He winked, grinning. I clenched my fists, and watched Istella get up from the couch, slowly. I didn't move though, because I couldn't speak for her, and I couldnt show her how damn annoyed I was at Jack. Because I was only annoyed at his ass for being so rude to me. I was not jealous. There was nothing to be jealous _of_.

_THWACK._

"Is that clear enough for you?" Istella smirked at Jack as she spoke in a sugar-coated voice. I coughed into my shoulder, trying to cover up the laughter that was about to come out of my mouth. She was sitting back down when Jack lunged for her.

I didn't know I could run that fast. Before Jack reached her, I had him crashing into the cement wall, and I was holding him up against it, glaring into his eyes. I saw myself reflected there, and my eyes were full of murderous rage. I bashed him into the wall again. I didn't care if I had already speared him. Jack was crossing a line.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, come into my locker room and disrespect a female. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" I spat the words out separately, enunciating. I saw his eyes gleam with horror, and he nodded like a bobblehead. I wanted to pnch him until his face was a bloody pulp, but I let him go, pushing him to the ground. I had a match with him, and I was booked to win, so I would enjoy myself then.

"Get out." I spoke quietly, and Jack scrambled out the door like a scared puppy. I shut the door in his wake, and turned. Istella was sitting on the couch, looking at me. At first she looked scared, like she was worried that I was going to hurt her. Then her face relaxed, and she pulled a small smile.

"Would you like to sit on the couch with me? The bench doesn't seem too comfortable." She scooted to the corner of the couch, leaving a wide gap to the other side. I looked at her momentarily. Slowly, before I knew what I was doing, my feet were moving towards the couch. I sat down, and instead of sitting as far as I could, I sat relatively comfortably. Grabbing the remote off of the table, I turned it on. It was five in the evening, and not much was on. I turned to USA Network and put down the remote.

"Do you watch NCIS?" I felt stupid as I sat there. Since when did I talk to people and ask them these kinds of questions?

"Yeah, it's a good show." I relaxed after she answered; clearly, she was observant enough to notice that I wasn't in a talkative mood. We watched in relative silence, and around five fourty-five, I stood up. She had been so engrossed in the show that my movement scared her.

"I need to go. Come with me to DiBiase and Rhodes' locker room." I got up, and watched as she picked herself up slowly. I went to the bench and picked up my gas mask tshirt, pulling it on. I watched Istella walk around, but she lost her balance. SHe chuckled a little, and I cocked my head to the side at the spectacle.

"Seems like I took out my strength in slapping Swagger... pity I didn't use it on something more useful." She was talking to me, but not _to_ me. I nodded slowly, and then walked over to her, sweeping her up and leaving the locker room quickly. We got to Legacy's locker room, and I knocked. John opened the door, and looked at us, raising a brow.

"She's got vertigo, her head hurts. She can't walk alone." I spoke calmly, walking in and setting her down on the couch. I cringed as I saw Brandon run up to her.

"Istella! Are you okay? This is horrible, I'll take care of you while you get better. Don't worry." I released a deep breath, trying to calm my inner self.

"Come on Randy. We have to go, Swagger promo, remember?" I looked at John, and nodded.

"Bye guys," people in the room called to us. John replied, but I walked out, heading to guerrilla position. John jogged up, grabbing my shoulder. I stopped, flaring my nostrils as I turned to him, clutching the title belt on my shoulder.

"What's going on with you? You don't seem like yourself." John trailed off, and I shook my head, laughing fakely.

"Nothing John. You know I don't like outsiders, and I can't act normal around her. It's weird. COme on now man, don't ruin the time I have to be myself." I slapped him on the shoulder as John grinned and started talking about some prank that had occurred in my absence. This was how it was supposed to be.

When Istella was around, I could be my _real_ self. My cold, uncaring self that didn't give two shits about any pranks, and who wouldn't laugh.

When she wasn't around, I had to keep up the farce, the happy exterior, so I could keep the small group of friends I had. I could only be a part of my real self with strangers and acquaintances, having to act somewhat polite towards them.

We reached guerrilla position with five minutes to the show. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, RAW pyros were going off. I felt someone coming up behind us, and I turned to see Jack. He walked normally, but there was a wince to each step that made me smirk.

Jack went out, not looking my way, and started speaking. I ignore everything, and soon John went out.

"Knock em dead," I said, smiling the fake smile. John nodded.

"Hell yeah I will!" He walked out and started the crap about being champion and whatever. I watched the little speeches on the monitor.

"John that doesn't work for me on a couple levels. Now let me tell you exactly why that does not work for me-" Jack's speech was cut off.

_I hear voices in my head._

_They council me, they understand._

_They talk to me._

I strode out to the crowd cheering. I wished they knew that I wasn't really worth cheering for. If they only knew about the demons within my life, if they only knew how true the lyrics of my entrance music were, they would never cheer.

I spoke my lines, acted out what I was supposed to do. I did my job, nothing more. I felt relief as I walked into the back and reached the Legacy locker room. I walked in, seeing the sight before me.

Istella was laughing as she talked to everyone animatedly. She seemed so happy... she didn't look anything like she was in my locker room. I walked up to them quietly. They turned and smiled.

"I need to take her back to my locker room. You're welcome to join me if you want." I spoke without emotion, and everybody shook their heads. Everyone except...

"I'll come with you, Randy." I turned to Brandon and nodded.

"Alright," I was about to pick up Istella, but Brandon was already there, holding her with effort. I ignored it, inwardly growling as I thought about the many ways in which I could hurt him.

I strode out of the locker room, and suddenly it was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around.

"Keep Istella here. I need to get ready for my match." Without another word, I left. I needed to think for a while, with no interruptions. Because I knew that I was going to be thinking of the past... the past which I had been hiding for seven years.


	6. Comfort Comes from Many Places

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heey , so no ISTELLA'S POV this time around , I wanna get the story to go on ! I've been thinking about merging the two POV's into one chapter , with line breaks in between so you guys could differentiate . And of course there would be a label saying which POV it is . What do you all think ? Shall I post them together ? I think it would be a little more in-depth , and then more information and feelings could be revealed . ENJOY THE STORY AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON POV'S !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 6:

I sat in my locker room, the cold, quietness enveloping me. _"You should forget about her. She's nothing..."_ I gasped,breathing heavily as I heard it. The voice. It was back after a break of exactly four days. I gritted my teeth, shaking my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered out loud. I heard it's eerie chuckle, and listened to it.

_"You can fool everyone, but you can't fool _me._ You have feelings for her. Drop it."_ I gritted my teeth at the voice, remembering the lyrics to 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin once more.

"You're wrong." I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling sick. I felt like everything was crushing my chest, and I rushed for the bathroom. I emptied my stomach's contents into the toilet. My fucking life was coming down, and I couldn't stop the voice as I rinsed out my mouth and reseated myself.

_"Remember Stuart Barnnett, or Wade Barrett? Of course you do. If not for yourself, then forget her for her safety. Let me remind you..." _I shot up, clutching my head.

"No... please." I tried to gain my voice, but it was a hoarse whisper, a plea unheeded by the voice, which laughed in its raspy voice of dried, dead leaves. I stood in front of the couch as everything flooded back.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hey, I'm back." Randy smiled as he came into the locker room, his smile widening as he saw the people in it._

_"Hey man," Hunter said, giving him a quick man-hug which Randy returned. He high-fived Batista and Flair, his two close friends within the WWE, and then faced the couch, his face bursting into a joyous grin._

_"Hey you." He hugged the last person who greeted him. He hugged the person close._

_"Hey, Sam." He kissed her gently, and hugged her. She hugged him back, pulling away._

_"Honey, I got a letter from someone to meet them in some conference room. I'll be back, alright?" She looked at him through her warm brown eyes, smiling at him. He felt his heart beat faster at her beautiful smile._

_"Of course. I love you." Sam smiled at Randy, and pecked his lips._

_"I love you, too." She left then, and Randy sat down onto the couch. Hunter leaned towards him, his face grave. Randy frowned, looking at him._

_"What's wrong Hunter?" Randy's stomach twisted. Nothing ever worried Hunter, so Randy was nervous._

_"You remember your old friend, that Stuart Bennett kid that keeps on trying and failing to get into WWE? He left me a note today. You might want to read it." Hunter passed it to Randy, and Randy looked at it_

_YOU THINK YOU'RE LITTLE BITCH ORTON IS SO FUCKING GREAT? HE HAS EVERYTHING HANDED TO HIM, BUT I'LL TAKE SOMETHING AWAY. I SWEAR, I'LL TAKE SOMETHING AWAY FROM HIM. SOMETHING SO DEAR TO HIM THAT HE WONT EVER RECOVER._

_Randy shivered. "Psychotic bastard. Just writes these shitty letters all the time." He threw the letter back at Hunter._

_"Yeah. But I have a bad feeling about this..." Hunter shrugged, and they all sat. Randy got up._

_"I'm going to shower, when will Sam be back?" Randy looked at Dave, and he shrugged._

_"I think she said it was only a half an hour meeting. I know it's with some Creative Writer about giving her a job, but I never told her that." Dave grinned and Randy laughed._

_"Thats great! Im going to take a long shower, my muscles are sore." Randy left to the showers._

_...  
_

_Randy returned an hour later, after a reinvigorating shower, to see Sam had not yet returned._

_"Where's Sam?" Randy looked around, and Hunter's eyes shot up._

_"I don't know, but it's been an hour..." Hunter suddenly got up, looking sick. "I think we should look for her." He spoke quickly, and Randy agreed. Flair and Dave got up obediently._

_"Hunter. What do you think happened. Tell me." Randy stared at him, but Hunter shook his head._

_"I don't know. And that's what's scaring me so bad." Hunter's words caused Randy' to feel sick. He shook it off, determination crossing his face._

_"She's probably around. Let's find her." Randy left first, and stopped._

_The hall was crowded with people, all rushing in one direction. Randy turned to look at Hunter, who had a worried expression on his face. Without a second thought, Randy rand quickly in the direction where the crowd was going. It was towards the parking lot. Upon reaching it, he felt numb._

_Sam was lying in a pool of her own blood, with multiple superstars trying to help her regain consciousness. A siren was coming closer, and an ambulance arrived. Randy snapped back, and flew towards Sam._

_"Sam... SAM!" Randy screamed loudly, causing everyone to stop speaking. The paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher, and Randy looked at them._

_"Are you family, sir?" A paramedic asked him._

_"I'm her boyfriend." Randy felt like this was all a farce, but couldn't escape it. The paramedic nodded, and let him into the back of the ambulance. As they drove, he heard the heart monitor. He held Sam's hand tightly, and her eyes suddenly glinted. She turned her head slightly, and Randy kissed her forehead. She smiled at him weakly, and then spoke with difficulty._

_"I ... wi... will al... always love you... Randy." Randy felt her squeeze his hand and he kissed her forehead again._

_"Baby, you're gonna be okay. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Randy spoke to her, keeping his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, and then her eyes started to close._

_BEEP... BEEP ... BEEP .. BEEP .. BEEP .. BEEP .. BEEP . BEEP . BEEP . BEEP , BEEP , BEEP ..._

_"NO! Sam, stay with me, baby! Please! I love you baby, you're gonna be okay! Sam!" Randy spoke to her frantically, feeling a pain like no other in his chest. He felt the grip on his hand fade, and kissed her forehead, looking at her slowly closing eyes. He was pushed away by paramedics, who attempted to shock her as the heart rate monitor beeped on and on. Suddenly, they all froze, hearing it._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP..._

_An endless noise, only being engulfed by a roar from a single man, heartbroken._

_The paramedics tried to shock Sam, but it wouldn't work._

_"I'm sorry..." A man touched Randy's shoulder softly, and Randy broke down crying, muttering Sam's name again and again, never stopping, not remembering what happened after that. The funeral, he remembered. That was it, though. The one thing he knew that he couldn't prove was this: Stuart Bennett had done this. And of course, Stuart would admit this to noone but Randy, torturing him and killing him for the rest of his life._

_

* * *

_

I fell to my knees, and before I knew it, I was tearing up. I saw the tears on the ground, and felt them run down my face, the wetness clinging to it. I began to sob, knowing my body was shaking and quivering. I couldn't bear the pain anymore. She had died because of him. She had died because of _me_.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry. Sam, please come back, I need you. I'm so sorry..." I rambled endlessly, feeling sick to the point where throwing up wasn't enough. I wanted to scream, but couldn't because my throat was lodged with all the pent up agony. I couldn't live this way. I had to let this out, and the voice had decided to remind me of my past at this very instant. The birth of the voice was the death of Sam. The death of the one thing I loved.

I cried endlessly, and I couldn't stop... not even when I felt a small pair of hands hug me from my side, giving me warmth and comfort. Not even when those hands guided me, making me get up and sit on the couch. I couldn't see, and I didn't stop even when those hands laid my head in it's comforting lap, letting me cry as it stroked my head, leaning over, curtaining me with a sheet of black, and hugging me around the shoulders. I didn't even notice myself clinging to the arms that hugged me.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay." I recognized the voice, but I couldn't remember. I couldn't think, see, talk, remember... I felt dead. The only thing that was stopping me from feeling completely gone was the little voice of the person who was doing the one thing which no person had ever dared to do. _Comfort_ me.

Little did I know that comfort could come from the people you treated the worst.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short , I know , but this chapter couldn't have too much , soo yeah [x I cried when I wrote that , ugh , it just drained me :| I hope nobody ever has to live with something that horrible ever . Love you all , and Happy Thanksgiving !**


	7. Revelations and Drunken Occurences

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys ! So this chapter is a test to see if swapping POV's in the middle of chapters works [x I want to add more emotions and thoughts to Randy's side, but then I'd be giving way all of his thoughts and intentions !*sigh* This is weirdly my favorite story to write , and I have no idea why ... Anyways , I hope this chapter is suitable for you all , and I will assure you now that Randy's side of the story will be more full of his thoughts in the next chapter [; Oh , strong sexual content in this chapter , but I'm not gonna say between WHO . Enjoyy !;D Oh PS , i kept on reposting this chapter cause I found typos , but I have no time to look over it , so please disregard typos , thanks !  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 7:**  
**

**RANDY'S POV-**

I didn't know how long I lay there in a stupor, the past flashing before my eyes in an endless blur. Slowly, I started to come back to life. I stopped my tears, and silently cursed myself for being so weak. My face would be red and puffy, showing what a pussy I had been. I looked up into the face of the person who had helped sooth my nerves, and I sat up slowly, brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at Istella, confused. She shouldn't have been alone, she should have been with Brandon in Legacy's locker room.

"I needed my iTouch back. I want to see if I can get my information off of it. The guys let me come here alone and then I came in..." Istella's voice was soft. She looked into my eyes, putting her hand over mine. I tensed at the touch, but didn't pull away, needing the warmth. "What happened?" Istella whispered to me, looking at me with true understanding. It was the first time that someone had asked me that with the intention of caring, not just knowing.

"Nothing," I said, sniffing and clearing my throat. I rubbed my face.

"Randy, it couldn't have been nothing. Please, just talk to me. I promise I wont judge you or-" Istella jumped back, and I froze, as the door opened. Cody peeked his head in.

"Hey Istella, just wanted to make sure you got here safel- Randy, are you _crying_?" Cody stared in shock, and I didn't know what to say.

"It's my fault. I was looking around for my iTouch cause I didn't see Randy. He grabbed my shoulder from behind and I was on edge so I kicked him pretty hard in the..." Istella looked down pointedly, and Cody winced, nodding. Istella turned to me, and I vaguely wondered why she wasn't just telling him what a weakling I was. "Sorry about that, again. I hope you feel better." Istella stared at me for a minute, her eyes shooting me a deeper look, showing the deeper meaning of her words.

"It's okay." I spoke quickly, not trusting myself completely.

"Randy, you sure you can perform tonight? If the 'boys' aren't in good shape, you may need to see a doctor." Cody winced as he stared at me with concern and sympathy.

"I'm fine, Cody." I growled the words at him, shooting him a hard look. He backed up, putting his hands up.

"Just watching out for you, man." Cody looked to Istella. "You coming back?"

"Yeah, I still need to find my iTouch though. I stopped looking for it when I hurt Randy." Istella smiled at Cody, and he nodded.

"Alright, see you in a few. I'm heading back." Cody looked from Istella to me, and I nodded.

"Bye Cody," Istella said as he closed the door behind himself. Istella then turned to me, and I stared at her curiously.

"Why did you do that?" I flinched at the harsh tone in my voice. Istella's eyes widened, and then she seemed to relax, ignoring the rudeness.

"Do what?" She sounded a little surprised, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Why'd you lie instead of telling Cody that I was being a pussy?" I spoke bluntly, not beating around the bush.

"Because I know something's bothering you that nobody else knows. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not as oblivious and annoying as you think I am." Istella spoke kindly, and I just stared at her, masking my surprise. Nobody could ever read me so well... who the hell was this girl, and where did she come from?

"You don't know anything about me." I spoke in a clipped tone. I couldn't believe had almost told a complete stranger about Wade, the voices, and... Sam.

"Well forgive me for trying to help you." Istella sounded upset and hurt, but I just shook my head, laughing cruelly.

"I don't need anyones help, especially not a strangers. If anything, I'd rather that you forget about what you just witnessed, and left me alone," I snarled at her, glaring coldly. She looked taken aback, but I didn't care. I had to stop her from getting so close, and this was the only way.

"You know, I don't understand you!" Istella had jumped to her feet, and now she was damn near yelling in the locker room. "You hate me before you _know_ me. You ignore me, help me when I think someone is going to try and rape me, but then you go and blame _me_ for what almost happened! Then you bump into me, blame me for being in the way, then take me to a doctor and get yourself involved in the situation by saying you'll take care of me, but now you want to go back to ignoring me? Well, fuck you and your help! I don't need this, and I sure as hell can't wait for these four months to be over!" Istella's face was twisted with rage, and I felt my blood boil. Who did she think she was? I shot up, looking down at her. I gritted my teeth as I glared at her, trying not to shove her or do anything wrong to her.

"Get out of my locker room. Get the playboy Brandon to take care of you. After that he'll just fuck you and leave you for the next piece of ass that walks past him." I was growling and snarling, animalistic sounds releasing from my throat. I bared my teeth, clenching my fists. Istella's anger dissolved, and she looked like she had been slapped.

"He's not like that. He's nothing like what you say he is. He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Istella tried to sound tough, but her voice broke. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I closed my eyes. After a fee seconds I heard her again. "Oh god..." I heard her mutter. I opened my eyes in time to see her toppling towards the ground. I caught her, laying her down on the couch.

"Don't move." I spoke coldly, still pissed. I got my cellphone and called Ted, giving him the instructions on where to get the prescription medication. After I spoke to him, I hung up. Walking over to the bench, I sat down, putting my head in my hands. Today felt like it had been dragging on for a long time.

"Randy?" I released a deep breath, counting to ten before I looked up, biting my tongue literally to keep from saying anything mean. I just looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "Talk to me, please. I want to help you. I don't know why, but I do." I rolled my eyes, snorting.

"You want to help me? Or do you want to put everything I say into a little book to profit off of it? That's a hell of a good way to get information out of me, but it's not gonna happen," I spat at her, giving her a withering stare. Granted, I was proven wrong earlier when she hadn't ratted me out to Code, but I knew that she might have just been trying to lull me into a sense of security.

I laid on the bench, even though it was thin. I managed to balance myself out, closing my eyes and trying to catch a small nap. After a while, I heard a knock at the door. I got up slowly, tired and drained in more ways than one.

"Come in," I grumbled as I glanced in a mirror. Damn, I looked like shit. I mentally noted to go wash up in the bathroom before my match against Swagger.

"Hey Randy, I got the medicine, and I got a burger, too. The pharmacist said that you have to eat when you take the meds." I listened as Ted set the bags down, and I opened my eyes to see Ted smiling at Istella sympathetically. She sat up, clutching her head, and put away her phone.

"Thanks, Ted," I said in a monotone, getting up and walking over to the table to briefly glance over what he had gotten.

"No problem. Bye, guys." Ted sent another smile to Istella, a nod my way, and then left. I felt tired, and I rubbed my face, wishing I could just go home and sleep until the middle of the next day.

"Oh no," I heard Istella mutter. I looked up to see her face tinged with a pale green. Covering her mouth, she bolted for the bathroom. I followed her just as quickly, watching as she stuck her head into the porcelain toilet bowl. Without thinking, I kneeled next to her, pulling her hair away from her face. After a few seconds she removed her face frm the bowl, groaning lightly.

"Come here," I muttered, using my free hand to help her up. I walked her to the sink and kept a hold on her hair as she washed out her mouth. Opening a cabinet with one hand, I handed Istella a bottle of mouthwash. She took it with a greatful shine in her eyes.

"Thanks," she said quietly, after she had finished splashing her face with water. I nodded, grabbing a towel and handing it to her.

"Eat something so you can take the meds. It'll help." I knew that she hated me for being a prick, but I couldn't stop myself from talking to her.

"I-I can't eat right now. I would just th-throw it up again." Istella shook her head, eyes widening in disgust and fear as she rejected my idea. I groaned, shaking my head. I sat her down on the couch and looked at her. Didn't she realize that she had to take the medicine so she would feel better?

"Don't be stubborn. I know it's hard, but you wont throw it up. Trust me." I spoke to her with les venom in my voice, trying to convince her. Istella looked up at me, her green eyes twinkling.

"It's a little hard to trust someone who yells at you one minute, and helps you the next." She smiled a little, and I couldn't believe it. I felt a little twist of guilt at what I had done, and I felt sorry for her. I shook off the guilt, reaching into a bag and handing her the burger.

"Eat." I said softly, watching her intently. Her gaze was fixed on mine, obviously trying to read my thoughts. I stood up, looking at her with a cocked brow. "I'm not telling you anything."

"I know, it's just that... could you do me a favor?" Istella sounded meek, and I waited for her to go on. After a few moments, she looked at me with uncertainty. "Could you warn me or give me a heads up before you get mad and scary? I don't want to deal with that Randy." She spoke softly, her green eyes soft with her unhidden emotions. I stared into them, two pools of unending honesty and transparency.

"I can't control my emotions." I spoke quietly, not wanting to scare her. For some reason, I wanted to be nice to her, wanted to let her into my life, but her words had jarred me, making me remember the harsh reality. I could never let anyone into my life, because at any moment the voices would come back, fuck with my mind, and make me bitter and dangerous. "I think it would be best... if we acted like we never talked, after you've recovered." I inwardly cringed at how horrible I sounded, but I was just doing what was best for Istella's safety, because for some reason... I cared about keeping her safe.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I blinked once, not comprehending what Randy had said for a moment. He had seemed in deep thought, his brow furrowing as he spoke slowly, each word enunciated. I finally got it: he was just an arrogant ass who was trying to play a hero.

"Go to hell, Randy. I cant believe you. I can't wait to be free from you." I glared at him, hatred pouring out of my heart. How could he be such a dick when I was trying to help?

I watched as Randy lifted his head, slowly. It was like he wasn't seeing me, his eyes glazed over. Suddenly, he was kneeling next to me, his hands gripping the tops of my arms in a vice-like grip, his face inches from mine. I didn't stop staring into his eyes, even though I was scared senseless.

"You have _no_ idea..." Randy's eyes were clouded, an icy blue, and he spoke through gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head once. "Shut up..." He said softly, almost inaudibly. He looked at me again. "You don't know me. You will _never_ know me. If you only knew how I already live through hell, day by day, never being able to... I don't have to explain myself to you." Randy spoke harshly, demonically, and I shivered. His grip tightened, and I winced from a shot of pain, gasping. His eyes cleared, and as he saw what he was doing, his mouth opened slowly.

"Randy..." I spoke quietly, afraid.

"Shit," He whispered, jumping away from me and giving me an anguished look. The feeling flooded back into my arms, and I rubbed them. I knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. Weirdly enough, though, I couldn't be mad at him. It was because I saw in his eyes... it wasn't _him_, it was something else that had made him snap. He shook his head slowly, rubbing his hand over the dark shade of hair on his head, looking like a mess of emotions and nerves. "I need to wash up." He stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What is it Randy? What is it that made you so cold?" I spoke quietly, feeling tears pricking my eyes. A headache started to pound in my ears, but I ignored it. I felt my heart go out to the man who was going through so much pain. His eyes, though normally guarded, had been clear for a few seconds, as the cloud had disappeared, and beneath his mask laid the look of a small boy who was scared of something, like a monster was after him. I felt sick, and decided to listen to Randy, doing anything to stop his worrying, making his life one problem less. Eating the burger forcefully, I managed to keep it down, taking the medication straight after. I guess there was sedatives in it, because my eyes had started to grow heavy. I soon fell into a deep slumber, my mind engulfed in a deep ocean of thoughts, revolving around one man.

**

* * *

RANDY'S POV-**

Aw hell, what the fuck had I done? _What the fuck had I done? _Why did the voices choose to fuck with me at the moment when I was trying to be normal? Why did they haunt me? My life was crashing down, and I felt like everything was so damn suffocating.

I was trying to talk to her, and then she had provoked them. The goddamned voices! They had started messing with me, making me lose it. I knew I had given her bruises, but I hadn't meant it! I knew that I had to distance myself from her, and fast. She probably hated me now anyways, so there wasn't too much damage done.

I leaned against the cool wall of the bathroom, running my hands over my face. I tried to calm myself down, clearing my head. After five minutes, I got up, washing my face with ice cold water. I looked at my reflection, finding a small amount of relief as I noticed the red, swollen, puffiness had gone down.

I wondered where my iPod was, and remembered that I had never taken it back from Istella. Great, this was fucking super. I needed my music to calm down, but I didn't trust myself to be around anyone right now, not even to ask for my iPod.

Didn't she get it? I was only friends with people who were guys, people who were in the wrestling business, people who could _defend_ themselves if someone became vengeful towards me. Someone like Stuart. I laughed without humor, remembering when I had been friends with the guy. Who knew that he would become jealous and turn into a murdering monster if I broke into the business before him? It was sickening.

Sighing, I rubbed my face, looking at my reflection once more.

_"Drop her, or Stu will."_ I gritted my teeth as I heard the voice.

"Fuck off, I can be her friend if I want, I'll protect her from that bastard." I spoke quietly to the voice, not wanting anyone to overhear. I realized that I had said something that made total sense. I could be Istella's friend in front of people, as long as I protected her.

_"You're a fool. She hates you, she's afraid of you. How will you protect her?" _The voice spoke in a sarcastic tone, sounding disgusted with me.

"I can protect her. I know I can. I have to apologize. I have to tell her." I spoke quietly, but I spoke with finality, knowing what I had to do. I stepped out of the bathroom, and looked at the couch. I released a low growl as I saw Istella's sleeping form. Stalking over to the bench, I sat down, pulling off my shirt and warming up for my match. I could tell her later, there was no reason to wake her up.

When there was ten minutes left before my match, I walked over to the coffee table. I threw out the empty bag and the wrapper of the burger, smiling a little as I realized she had followed my advice.

I ripped a piece of paper off of a nearby pad, scribbling a note.

GONE TO THE RING. BE BACK SOON. DON'T GO ANYWHERE, WE NEED TO TALK. -RKO

Setting the note on the table beside her sleeping form, I exited, closing the door behind me quietly. I went to guerrilla position, and noted Swagger standing there with his Heavyweight championship, rubbing the back of his head. As I approached, Swagger turned and met my eye for a moment. I saw the fear in them, and looked away, focusing on what I had to do.

Swagger went out as his music hit, and I waited patiently as it seemed to go on forever. Finally, I heard it

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

I snorted as I walked out, wondering how the hell the voices ever understood me. They did for a small time, but now all they did was disagree with me. I stalked towards the ring, entering in a fluid motion.

The match commenced, and I went through the moves perfectly, wishing it was over already. Finally, a few moves later, I hit a thunderous RKO. As I pinned Swagger, I spoke out of the corner of my mouth.

"Thats for almost hitting a girl in my locker room." I got up, and saw Jack look at me with terror in his eyes. I took my championship and went backstage once more, wanting to be in the locker room already.

I approached the door and pulled it open, finding Istella sitting up on the couch, watching the television monitor. As I came in she turned, smiling at me. She yawned, and I sat down on the bench, wiping myself down with a small towel.

"Good job out there, Randy." Istella spoke so quietly, that I wondered if she thought she could break me with her words. Maybe she knew that she could break my sanity with one wrong move... that would explain her tone. I nodded once, setting the towel down and looking at her arms.

There was some light bruising where I had squeezed her arms, and I cringed inwardly. "I'm sorry about snapping." I felt weird apologizing, but I felt a little wave of relief, like a weight that I had been dragging around was cut off me.

"It's fine. What did you want to talk about?" She cocked her head to the side, looking curious, and I stood up.

"I'd like to shower first, if you don't mind. It'll only take a few minutes." Istella nodded, and I grabbed a towel as I walked inside.

I showered quickly, washing away the tension as well as the sweat. I toweled my body dry, and then tied the towel around my waist. After taking a few deep breaths, I stepped out, ready to tell Istella why I had been acting the way I was, and deciding to stop the bitchy attitude right then.

**

* * *

ISTELLA'S POV-**

As the water turned on in the shower, I thought about what could have happened to change Randy's demeanor. I had woken up and found the note, and turned on the television in time to see Randy RKO Jack. I had to admit, seeing that made me smile, the cocky bastard deserved what he got.

I listened to the running water, closing my eyes as I thought about everything. I didn't want to say it, but I had been dreaming about something, and it was something that was going to be the death of me.

I had been dreaming about Randy Orton.

Sure, he had been a bastard, but I saw his nice side, and I knew there was a reason that he wore a mask of anger. I couldn't help but want to know more about what made Randy so closed off.

I also had to admit... his husky voice, his warm arms, his deep blue eyes... they were all so enticing. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I groaned as I thought of him in his wrestling trunks, leaning my head back on the couch. Why did the most psychotic man have to be the hottest man?

I groaned again when I thought of how his hands on my body had caused heat and electricity. I doubted he felt them, since he didn't care about me in any way, but I had felt like I was burning wherever he touched me.

"Dreaming about me, princess?" I shot my head up, surprised to see and hear Randy. I was more shocked that he had made a joke, and was smirking in my presence. It was the first time he had showed something other than hate or worry.

"No, I wasn't actually..." I trailed off as I realized what he was wearing. Or what he _wasn't_ wearing. All he had on was a white towel, his body glistening with droplets of water. I felt my face flush as Randy smirk grew more defined, noticing my wandering eyes.

"Enjoying the show?" He raised an eyebrow as I shook my head, and he shrugged. "Well, unfortunately for you, I have to wear clothes, so I'll give you ten seconds to decide what you want to do." I couldn't help myself, I giggled at his antics. I couldn't believe that I was talking to Randy Orton, I mean, he never acted this way! What had changed?

Closing my eyes, I smiled. "Alright, go ahead." I smiled and waited for him to finish up. "Are you decent?" I asked after a minute.

"Sure, princess." I opened my eyes, and squealed as I fell into the couch, stuffing my face into the fabric. I rolled my eyes, trying to stop the shiver going down my back as I heard a low chuckle.

"I thought you said you were decent!" I complained, trying to get the image of Randy's totally naked ass out of my brain.

"I'm _always_ decent. That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm wearing clothes." I heard the amusement in his voice, and shook my head.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered. Suddenly, I felt his warm hand on my arm, and he gently pulled me into a sitting position.

He sat on the edge of the wooden table, staring at my arm with an unreadable expression. Finally, he took something from the table, which I saw was a tube.

"This will help," he said quietly, squeezing some of the paste into his hands and rubbing it on the area where he had bruised me. I saw that he was wearing dark pants with a black button up shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and he wore a black wife beater underneath.

"I can do it, if you want." I gently grabbed his hands, and he shook his head.

"It's fine." He continued to massage the same arm, and I felt the heat from his touch, a flame searing through me.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked him, tilting my head as I stared at him. He looked up, nodding, and moved to my other arm, getting more of the paste.

"I wanted to apologize, for everything. I've acted like a jackass for the past two days, and you didn't deserve it. It's just that..." He seemed to hesitate, rubbing my arm a little harder, but then softening his grip.

"What is it, Randy? Tell me, I promise I won't say a word to anyone. Just trust me." I waited, and his eyes seemed to be faraway for a moment. He looked up at me, his eyes clearing immediately, and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I can't let anyone get hurt. This business... people hurt people by taking out their friends, family, significant others," Randy said, choking a little on the last two words. "But," he continued, "I know that I can protect my friends... at least one friend... that is, if you don't hate me too much already." He looked at me hopefully, and I nodded, mulling over his words.

"I would like nothing more than to be your friend, Randy. But, on one condition." I saw his eyes glint with interest, and he smirked.

"Most people would just say yes and be happy with that-"

"But-"

"But, you're not most people." Randy finished his sentence, reading my mind. I laughed softly, nodding. I realized that Randy was still rubbing my arm, but he didn't seem to realize it. Selfishly, I didn't say anything, not wanting to lose his touch.

"My only condition is that you don't close up all of a sudden. If I'm your friend, you have to trust me. That's all I ask." I grabbed his shoulders, looking into his face. I realized how close we were, and backed up a little, putting space between our faces.

"Alright, it's a done deal. And if I'm your friend, then keep in mind that I'm overbearing and protective. I can't live knowing that my fried was hurt because of me... not again..." He spoke the last two words quietly, and I wondered if I had heard them right. He got up suddenly, smirking as he looked at me. "So you and Brandon, huh?" He asked with a kind tone, but I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I don't even know why I agreed to the first date, I don't even like him, he's a womanizer!" I fell back onto the couch, groaning. Randy's face lit up, and he reached into my pocket quickly, pulling out my phone.

"Let me fix this dilemma for you." Randy's voice sounded amused, and I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"What are you doing, Randy?" I spoke with warning in my voice, hoping he wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Like you said, princess, friends trust each other." He winked at me as he put the phone to his ear. I waited, holding my breath. "Hello, Brandon?... This is Randy... Yes, she's fine. Listen, I want to make up my rude behavior from the past couple of days, so I'm going to be letting Istella get some information for her assignment today... She feels a little under the weather, too. I'll take care of her though... Brandon, are you implying that I can't take care of someone?... Okay then, bye." Randy hung up, handing the phone back to me, and I exploded into a fit of giggled. "What?"

"That last thing you said was so vicious, poor guy must be scared!" I shook my head, straightening up. He nodded, chuckling.

"I may have been a little harsh on the guy." His blue eyes were bright, and he seemed like a whole different Randy from when I saw him before.

"A little? I don't think he'll ever talk to me again. Poor me." I frowned mockingly, and Randy looked at me incredulously.

"If it's that depressing to you, then I could call him right back." He started reaching for my phone, but I pulled back, shaking my head.

"No, no, no! I'll live, it's okay." I smiled, and tried to get up. Randy steped up and grabbed my hands, helping me keep my balance.

"So what would you like to do today?" His face was inches from mine, and I felt my face flush. I hoped, _prayed_, that it didn't show, but judging from Randy's smirk, I knew it did.

"Uhmm... how about a bar?" I spoke breathlessly, trying to get my thoughts back together. His eyes were beautiful, and he smelled delicious. _Focus_, I thought to myself. I blinked a few times, looking down at our hands.

"A bar it is. Anything for you, princess." I heard him chuckle, and then I was off of the ground, in his arms.

"Randy!" I squealed, laughing. "I can walk, put me down!" I tried to stand again, but he shook his head, eyes shining.

"No can do. I need to get you to the car safely." He balanced me in one arm, grabbing his gym bag before holding me in both arms again. We left the locker room, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk, I muttered, closing my eyes. Honestly, I just closed my eyes because I knew that this Randy, the laughing, nice one, was making it hard for me to _not _like him in _that_ way.

"Excuse me? I guess we'll just go home then." I heard the echoing of his voice, and knew we were in the parking lot. I shot my eyes open, shaking my head.

"No, I'm sorry. You're not a jerk! Can we please go to the bar?" I stared at him with my best pleading face, and he nodded, laughing.

"Of course." He used one hand to open the passenger seat of the car door, and set me down, shutting the door. He walked around and got in the car, starting it up.

"Where's the bar?" I asked as he backed out and started driving out of the arena.

"Its within walking distance of my house. We;ll drop the car off and then go." He turned on the radio, and I smiled as I heard 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin play.

"Do you mind if I turn it up?" I asked Randy, not wanting to totally impose on his niceness. He shrugged.

"Sure, if you want." He smirked, and I cocked my head as I stared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, princess. Just, it's weird that you like bands that I like." He shrugged, and I finally asked him something else.

"Why do you call me that?" I looked in his eyes. It was dark out, but his blue eyes were shining, bright in the night.

"What?" He sounded confused as he glanced my way.

"Princess..." I trailed off, and he shrugged again.

"I don't know, I just do." He left it at that, and I gasped, suddenly remembering something.

"Randy! How is everyone else getting back?" I stared at him wide-eyed, and he full-out laughed, loud.

"Cody and Ted were picking up their rental today at the arena, they have a ride, don't worry." His lips were turned into a smile, and I looked at his face, studying it.

He was truly flawless, and it was killing me to be in his presence. I knew that he was too good for me, I mean, I was an ordinary girl, and I knew that he had girls that were ten times hotter than I ever would be, kissing his shoes.

"What are you thinking?" I was startled to hear Randy's voice, even though it was soft. I shrugged, trying to cover up my thoughts.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Hey," he said softly. I turned and he glanced my way once, his eyes full of... compassion? "You seem troubled, what's up?" He sounded so caring, but I knew if I opened my mouth then I would be screwed. I just shook my head.

"Honestly? I just blanked out." I smiled at him, and he nodded. We finally pulled into his driveway, and as soon as he cut the engine, I got out of the car, walking to the trunk.

"Get back here! What are you doing?" Randy had jumped out of the car, rushing over to make sure that I hadn't fallen over.

"Chill! I'm fine, the meds helped. Don't worry." I smiled at him, and he nodded slowly. Pocketing his car keys, Randy put a hand against the small of my back, guiding me in the direction of the bar.

"I'm just doing this because if you fall and crack your head open, then everyone will blame me." He sounded joking, but I could hear the seriousness in his tone. I nodded, sighing. We walked for two minutes before we got to a small bar. Randy held the door open, gently pushing me inside before he followed.

We sat down in a booth table area, as per Randy's request, and ordered two beers, Randy staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, confused by his look.

"Beer? Really?" He sounded surprised, and I laughed, nodding.

"Yup, I'm a simple person. Drinks on me?" I asked, smiling at him. He grinned wickedly, his pearly white teeth showing, and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"You offered, I'm accepting. You'll be bankrupt by the end of the night, princess." He laughed, and we started drinking, occasionally engaging in small talk.

After an hour of drinking, I was drunk to the point where everything seemed to be floating around. I felt someone next to me, and their arm pulled around me. I was confused, since I had been sitting across from Randy in the cushioned booth. I looked across from me and realized that he had moved to sit next to me.

"I think we should get back now." Randy's breath was hot on my ear, and I nodded, relaxing into his strong grip. After a moment of silence, Randy slipped out of the booth, guiding me with him. His arm never left my side, pinning me to him. We walked for a few feet, but we were both too drunk to walk.

"Randy, what're we gonna do?" I hic-cupped, and he smiled lazily, motioning to the building next door, a large, beautiful building.

"We'll stay in the hotel and sleep off the hangovers." His voice slurred, and I nodded. We went inside, and the people at the concierge desk seemed to know Randy well, because they directed him to a room without any questions. Randy dragged me along, and next thing I knew, we were in a beautiful suite.

"It's so pretty," I mumbled, yawning as I stretched out.

"It is." I shivered as I felt Randy's breath on my neck. His hands were holding mine, and I was leaning into his chest. I turned around, trying to keep my balance. I stumbled, and Randy gently steadied me against a wall. I looked into his eyes, and the were bright blue, and flaming. He seemed to be looking into my eyes, reading my soul, and I let him, too entranced by his gaze.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered. "No wonder everyone loves you." He leaned forward, his forehead pressed to mine.

"You're eyes are pretty," I giggled childishly. I felt his hands travel up and down my arms, moving to slide against my sides. I felt a burning sensation where his fingers trailed, and I stared into his eyes. I realized that they were lustful, and I wondered if mine were showing my want for him, too. "Randy, I-"

Randy silenced my words with a fiery kiss, sending my thoughts away, and leaving me blank. All I thought about was his soft lips molding to mine, his hands cupping my ass. I moved my hands, raking them against his back slowly. He moved his hands, too, slipping them under my shirt and holding my waist.

"Randy," I moaned into his mouth, without thinking. I heard him growl animalistically, and his tongue traced my lips. I opened my mouth letting him in. I felt like my body was burning as his tongue tasted me inside and out, and my eyelids fluttered open.

We pulled back, breathing heavily, and his blue eyes were burning brighter than before. He moved his lips to my ear, grazing his teeth against my earlobe, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I want you, now." He growled huskily, sending my mind into a frenzy. He picked me up, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me. I felt his lips connect with mine, and this time I slipped my tongue in his mouth, tasting him, trying to remember his musky, beautiful scent and taste.

My back met the bed, and Randy's lips moved hungrily down my neck stopping at the base of my collarbone. Slowly, he hooked his fingers around the base of my shirt, and pulled up, tossing it to the side. He stood up shakily, eyes wandering my body, looking at my black lace bra with unhidden lust.

He unhooked the bra, attacking my chest. He swiped his tongue across me, and grazed his teeth gently, causing me to moan. I arched my back, and he stood up again, tossing his shirt and wife beater to the side. His muscles rippled, and he crashed his lips against mine, pulling at my jeans as our tongues danced passionately.

He pulled them off, and slid down sensually, his bright blue eyes full of curiosity. He unbuckled his own jeans, letting then pool at his feel, kicking them aside. He stood in only his boxers, and I felt like I was the sun, burning and sizzling from the heat.

Randy slip onto his knees, looking between my legs. He pulled the lace panties off, and then licked my womanhood. I moaned loudly, and Randy released a low ruble from his throat. His mouth moved skillfully, making me go crazy. I bucked against him, and he held my hands down with his own, pinning me to the bed. I gasped as I saw spots explode before my eyes.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me." Randy now used his hand, slipping them inside of me, eliciting more moans.

"Oh Randy," I gasped as I felt the first waved crash over me, the ecstasy causing me to buck more. Randy moved his hands quickly, hitting my sweet spot, and I shivered from the feelings. He slowed as I started to calm down from the orgasm. He snaked up my body, kissing me on the lips gently. I felt me head spin as I tasted myself on his lips. Randy pulled back, and slid up so he was laying on the bed, guiding me next to him. He hovered over me, kissing me, moving his lips down my neck, groaning as I gently pushed myself into his pelvis. I released a breathless laugh as I felt how large his erection was. With one swift motion, Randy's boxers were gone. I suddenly wanted to give him the same thing that he had given me, and I pushed him onto his back, so I was on top of him. His eyes widened, and then sparkled with curiosity.

I slid down, and looked up at him from under my lashes. Slowly, I let my hand trace his throbbing manhood. He groaned as I watched his dick twitch in anticipation. I stroked him softly, never looking away from his face. I saw his blue eyes twinkle, and I slowly brought my mouth to his manhood, licking him softly.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

I felt my dick pulsate when she was stroking me, but when her tongue touched me... I felt like grabbing her by her long black hair and pushing her down onto me. Instead I gripped the comforter of the bed, smirking as I saw Istella's bright green eyes stare into mine. She brought the head of my member into her mouth, and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, growling as I felt her hot, wet mouth on my shaft. She moved up and down slowly, and my breathing grew ragged. I faintly wondered if she was a virgin. It had seemed like it when I had been stroking her sweet sex with my hand, but then again she could have just been tight after a long time.

Istella brought me to the brink, her mouth alternating between quick, hard strokes, and soft, slow ones. As I got close to coming, she stopped, smirking evilly.

"I think you've had enough, Randy." Istella slid up, kissing my mouth, and I groaned against her as I tasted myself, our two tastes mingling. I didn't know what had made me hate her before: she was beautiful, and I felt more than just lust as we kissed.

Istella started moving away, and I grabbed her hands, pulling her back up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, my erection prodding her as she sat on my lap. She smiled, looking back.

"I'll sleep on the couch." She started to pull away again, but I stopped her, letting my eyes graze down her perfect body. She had one hell of a rack, with an amazing, toned body. I shook my head slowly; she couldn't be a virgin, that would be too perfect.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," I growled huskily, remembering how she had moaned my name. I pulled her in for another kiss, and rolled off of the bed, pulling her to the edge.

"Where am I sleeping then?" I growled at her teasing voice, making a mental note to make her pay for her sedcutive tone.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I slurred, slowly moving my shaft near her hot sex. She stared deep into my eyes, holding my shoulders as her plump pink lips rounded into an 'o' of surprise. I didn't break my eye contact as I slid into her slowly. I felt her tightening walls around me, and almost blew it right then. Knowing that I had to make her pay, though, I slid slowly, thrusting her softly. Her hands raked my back, and she threw her head back, moaning as her back arched.

"Randy, oh..." I felt myself hit a barrier, and I wondered again whether she was a virgin. A few thrusts later, I found out, cringing as she cried out in pain. I stopped moving, looking into her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. I pulled out, seeing a tinge of pink.

"Oh fuck, I didn't know. I'll stop..." I felt like a bastard. I had just taken her virginity while we were drunk! I didn't even ask for her consent. I was so screwed that it wasn't even funny.

"Randy," I looked down as Istella whispered my name, her eyes gleaming. "Don't stop. I want you, I need you." She spoke so seductively, and I realized that she didn't even know it. I looked into her eyes, trying to make sure that my drunken mind wasn't playing games with me.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her, hovering over her. She nodded slowly, smirking as her eyes flashed wickedly.

"Unless you don't think you're man enough to take me on." She challenged me, and I felt myself grin, shaking my head.

"You shouldn't have said that, princess." I slid into her gently, thrusting her hard a few times so I could break her barrier completely, and feeling a pang of despair in my heart when she cried out at each thrust. Finally breaking through completely, I slowed my thrusts, staring into Istella's bright green eyes. Her tears had subsided, and she leaned forward, her face inches from mine. She arched her back as she moved her hips against mine. I gritted my teeth as we moved together, feeling closer to coming.

"Oh god," she whimpered, throwing her head back, her black hair cascading down her back. I brought my mouth to hers, loving the way her moans felt against my lips. I felt her getting closer, her walls tightening, and she groaned into my lips.

"Fuck," I mumbled against her lips, her tightening walls making me get closer. "Stells, you're driving me crazy," I whispered hoarsely, moving my lips to her ear.

"Oh Randy, don't stop." I kissed her again, tongue slipping into her mouth, groaning as she started moving faster against my hips. As I felt her walls pull in, I slowed even more, drawing out the session. She moaned loudly, her now swollen, pink lips pressing together. "You fucker," she mumbled against my lips, making me smile.

"Payback is a bitch." I felt her trying to pump against me, but I had her pinned down, so she couldn't move. "Fight it, princess." I moved my hands up and down her body, feeling goosebumps appear on her skin.

"I don't want to... ohhh." Istella moaned as I gently caressed her most sensitive spot, her little nub. She gasped, and I felt her walls contract. I stopped immediately, and she groaned in frustration.

"Fight it, hold it in." I slowly began my pace again, feeling my dick throb as she whimpered, trying to speed up the process. I stopped again, kissing her on the lips, keeping myself inside of her, but not moving.

"I can't. Oh god Randy," she groaned as I pushed myself into her as far as I could go, filling her to the brim. She tried desperately to pump against me, and I felt my dick throb from her attempts.

"You can do anything, Stells." I sped up, feeling her back arch, her head tilting back. I kissed hungrily down her throat, a growl ripping from my throat as she traced her nails up and down my back.

"Randy!" She yelled out my name as her walls tightened around me.

"Look at me," I spoke quickly to her, and she snapped her head forward, looking right into my eyes as she came. She yelled my name again as she shook, convulsing from the strength of her orgasms. I followed after, my seed leaking into her. "Stella!" I groaned, slowing my thrusts as I finished.

We collapsed onto the bed, and I slid up so my head was on a pillow, pulling Istella up with me. I pulled her body to mine, our skin melting into one. We both panted, and after a few minutes, our breathing mellowed out.

"Randy?" Istella spoke quietly, and I felt nervous. What if she regretted it?

"Yes." I spoke quietly, listening to her breathing. She turned so she was facing me, her eyes staring into mine, two deep green pools.

"That was amazing." She leaned forward, kissing me, and then she tucked her head into my chest. I pulled my arms around her, feeling protective, and I smiled.

"That's because you're amazing, princess." I hugged her tighter, and she gently pushed me so I way lying on my back. She put her head on my chest, her hand over my heart, and I wrapped my right arm around her. I felt relaxed with her warmth there, and after a few minutes, I fell asleep, never letting Istella go.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So ... just wondering , how many of you think that they'll remember what happened ? And do any of you think one person will remember over the other ? What does this mean for them ? This could be the start of something good ... or terrible . Tell me your thoughts , I appreciate it !;D**


	8. Forgetting, Nicknames, and Sorrow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hahaha ! Omb I loved the reviews I got , Xandman216 and Roonani , I love you both with all of my heart ! I'm updating this before I update my other stories just because you two made my day ! My finals are going to be here in 2 weeks (eeep !), and my AP and Honors classes are making me nervous :| Writing my stories is calming me though [: Anywayss , I have to start writing this chapter so you can have your fill of the odd pair ! Love you alll ! Oh btw , FACTS AREN'T ALL REAL . Like , I know that the Swagger/Orton match wasn't in St. Louis, but I did what I did ! I'll go somewhat by facts now, so don't worry [x Anyways , have funn !  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 8:**  
**

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

Light shined in through the room, and I groaned as I woke up. The bright sunlight bothered me, and I was about to roll over, but I gasped.

There was an arm around me, a heavy arm.

I muscled, tattooed arm.

I held my breath, releasing it slowly as I felt a pounding headache. I tried to remember what had happened the night before. I only saw a blur, but then it became clearer and I remembered.

I remembered our night full of passion and sex.

Oh no.

I wondered if Randy had any recollection of the night before, and decided to get into my clothes as quickly as possible. I would just tell Randy that he fell asleep naked while I was still in my outfit. Simple, right?

I struggled to pull out of Randy's grasp without him waking up. His grip tightened on my waist, and I sighed in frustration. Thankfully, Randy groaned and turned over onto his back, freeing me. I froze, making sure he was asleep, before gathering my clothes and slipping them on hurriedly.

I slipped back into the bed, and turned so I was facing Randy. His profile was smooth, his whole body peaceful. I stared thoughtfully, feeling a closeness to Randy's face when it was devoid of his arrogant attitude.

"Stop staring, princess." I jumped as Randy turned, pulling me by the waist as he smirked, eyes bright with mischief.

"I wasn't staring," I muttered, looking down for a moment, before looking up again, remembering that Randy was naked. Randy chuckled, and he stared at me.

"So what are we doing in a bed together? I remember going to the bar but that's it." He frowned a little in confusion, and I felt a pang in my heart. Did he really not remember the night we had spent together? Did he not remember what we had done, what he had taken from me.

"Umm, well we came back and fell asleep. I don't really know... I need to take a shower." I smiled at him, and slipped out of his grasp, heading for the bathroom. I decided that a ht shower would clear my head, and hopefully kill my headache along with my memory.

"Alright, I'll go after you," Randy called to my retreating figure. I nodded as I headed in, shutting the door before I slid down onto the ground, letting my tears fall at last.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

As soon as the door closed behind Istella, I groaned, remembering the night before.

The details were too vivid, and the feeling... I turned onto my stomach, groaning into my pillow as my little friend grew big with excitement.

I didn't- no, I _couldn't_ be the one to remember everything. Istella had to tell me that she remembered, otherwise I was going to play dumb. I remembered her moaning my name...

To hell with it.

I thought about what I had done for the past hour, before she had woken up. A massive headache was pounding out a beat in my mind, and when I turned to see Istella sleeping so peacefully next to me, her face a picture of angelic purity, I couldn't stop looking, and instinctively put my arm around her. After that, I had just stared at her until she stirred, getting up to wear her clothes before she got in bed again.

It was strange, though. The only other time that I had felt this way about a girl was with Saman- with _her_.

I gulped, quickly forgetting the thought. I realized that the women I had started to fuck with, three years after _she_ was gone, were all nothing to me. I didn't have any feelings, I was just satisfying my needs. Whenever I woke up next to those girls, I would slip out, forgetting them within the hour. With Istella, I couldn't bear to look away. It was a scary attraction, and I didn't know what to do about it.

Wade would hurt any of my friends just to fuck with my mind, but if I ever showed more feelings than friendship... Wade would become psychotic, crossing all boundaries to rid my love from the world.

Love.

No. Could it...

No, it couldn't be. Not even if I wanted it to be.

I gritted my teeth as I thought about my feelings towards Istella. She was flawless. I had no idea why I didn't like her before. Because I sure as hell liked her now. And to top off my confusion, I had taken something from her which she could never get back. I had taken her virginity, and I knew that she would never forget that, no matter how drunk she was.

I listened to the water in the shower, a soft splashing noise, and I closed my eyes, trying to clear my throbbing head. I had dug a huge hole around myself, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out.

_"See, if you hadn't been friendly with her, this would never have happened."_ The voice sounded smug, and I sat up, pissed at it's appearance. I pulled on a pair of boxers, trying to numb my brain.

"Get the fuck out of my head. I don't need to hear you." I growled quietly, hoping that Istella wouldn't hear me from the shower.

_"Oh, but you know I'm right. Who knows what Wade's going to plan for this one's demise. I'm guessing it'll be slow... sadistic." _I could almost hear the smirk of satisfaction in the voice, and I got off of the bed, pacing as I tried to clear my thoughts.

"No. Wade won't know. Nothing will happen." I hissed the words, shutting my eyes as I tried to stop the demented words of the monster inside of me.

_"Imagine Samantha... only worse. Now wouldn't that be fun? Listen to me Randy, she'll only get hurt. Play dumb and leave her alone." _The voice spoke in a sinuous, buttered tone, trying to persuade me. I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood as the pain shot through me, trying to keep myself from giving in to this non-feeling creature.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I spat through my teeth, trying to control the anger coursing through me.

_"Or what? You can't get away from me, Randy. I'll always be here." _I lost it as the voice laughed, its rasping sound echoing in my brain. I punched the wall, not caring that it was the same hand that I had punched with yesterday, and not caring that my hand shot with pain, or that the wall had an obvious crack there. I breathed heavily, pulling my hand back for another punch. I froze as another voice spoke.

"Randy... what are you doing?" I didn't loosen my hand, but I didn't punch the wall either, as I heard Istella's voice. She sounded worried, and her voice was quiet, like she was trying to be careful so she didn't provoke me. I took a few deep breaths, and felt a small, warm hand touch my lifted one. I relaxed my muscles as she brushed her fingers over my knuckles. "You hurt yourself," she said sadly. I looked down at her, cocking my head to the side as I studied her.

She was wrapped in a towel, and her hair was wet, dripping down her back. I saw the worry in her eyes, and saw the slight flush in her cheeks. I looked into the twin green pools, and was reminded of a small animal again, a little deer, so innocent. She looked up at me, and I stopped myself from gasping as I saw the slight swelling of her lips. I knew that she couldnt have missed that when looking in a mirror, and I felt my eyes soften as I saw the hurt in her eyes as she looked at me, poorly masking her emotions.

She knew. Of _course_ she knew. And I had been stupid enough to believe that she had no idea what had happened the night before.

"I'm fine." I gently pulled my hand away, keeping my tone light. I grabbed her hand, brushing my lips across her knuckles briefly before I strode towards the bathroom, wanting some time to think.

"Randy?" I stopped and turned as Istella whispered my name.

"Yes?" I kept my tone neutral, making sure not to give away anything from my eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" She tilted her head to the side, batting her eyelashes, and I bit back a groan as I remembered last night, her eyes flaming as we made love. I waited for a minute before speaking.

"I'll tell you if you answer me something after I shower. Do you remember what happened yesterday? Think about it and tell me when I get out." I walked inside, shutting the door. I stepped into the shower, letting the cool water wash away all my thoughts, and the raging erection that had been produced thanks to my memories. I finished up swiftly, drying myself off before going into the cabinet and pulling out a pair of boxers with jeans, slipping them on. This was actually a private room in the hotel that I paid a monthly rent for, so every time I got shitfaced at the bar next door, I could just waltz in and spend the night. After a moment, I grabbed a pair of small boxer shorts and a large white tshirt, taking a deep breath before walking outside.

I opened the door quietly, and saw Istella sitting on the bed with her back facing me. She had her left side leaned against the headboard, legs crossed and pulled up to her chest, as she gazed out of the window, seeming to be in deep thoughts. I couldn't help myself as I walked up to her from behind, slowly making my way, leaning by her ear. I had no idea what possessed me to act this way with her, but I didn't really care.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess?" I whispered into her ear, making her jump. She turned her head slowly to face me, pulling her towel around herself more securely. I stared right into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts, but not succeeding. I placed the shorts and shirt next to her, moving away slowly. "Wear that for now, you can change when we get back." I found my wife beater n the ground, along with my shirt, and pulled the wife beater on, walking over to Istella to place the button up shirt next to her.

"What's this?" She asked, sounding confused.

"The shirt's a bit... see through. Wear my shirt to cover it up." I turned and sat on the bed, closing my eyes. "I'm not looking, don't worry." I listened to the bed creak slightly as she got up, and imagined her pulling off the towel, and biting my cheek to stop myself from thinking further.

"I'm done," she said after a few minutes. I opened m eyes and turned, looking her up and down, eyebrow raised. I would never say it out loud, but she looked damn good in my shirt.

"How's your head?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare her. She shrugged, smiling at me. I saw the look in her eyes, though, and knew that she was still in pain from what I had said.

"Fine. How's yours?" She asked kindly, and I bit back a bitter laugh, wishing I could tell her how bad it was. _Can't you see, I'm psychotic. I'm insane, I hear voices in my head goddamnit!_ I wanted to scream the words, finally letting someone in on the war going on in my mind, but I just smiled back at her.

"Some throbbing, but it's fine." I watched as she bit her bottom lip, making me remember last night again. "So, do you remember what happened? Anything?" I stared straight into her eyes, trying to fish the information out of her head.

"Uhmm... actually Randy-" She stopped as we heard a ringing.

_I'm sick and I'm twisted._

_I'm broken, you can't fix it._

_Don't push me..._

I heard the lyrics to the ringtone, and Istella blushed. "Sorry, give me a minute?" She asked. I nodded, even though I wanted to know what she had been planning to say. She slid her phone open. "Hello?... Sean! Hey, um, do you realize the time difference?... NO=o, I'm up, but I'm a little busy..." I watched as Istella's face blushed at whatever this Sean fellow had said to her. "I'll talk to you later okay?... Shut up!... You know I love you, sweetheart!" I felt something prod my brain as I heard those words. Who was this 'Sean' character? Was he Istella's boyfriend? Wait, why did I care? I didn't. "Alright, say hi to Andrea when you meet up for your hot date, bye!" Istella's face was glowing as she hung up, and I smiled as her eyes glinted with joy. As soon as she hung up, though, her eyes dulled, and she seemed troubled. Her stomach grumbled, and I smirked.

"Hungry?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her. I couldn't stop roaming her body with my eyes. As much as I loved her _in_ my shirt, I liked her more _out_ of it.

"A little," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's go change, and then I'll take you out for breakfast." I smiled at her, and she nodded in agreement. "I'm new to this whole 'being a nice friend' thing... I'm doing it right, right?" I smirked as I heard her laugh, succeeding in my accomplishment.

"You're fine, Randy." She went red in the face at her words, and I raised my brow at her. "I-I mean, like, you're doing it good... I mean... you're a good friend, don't worry." She looked down at her hands nervously, and I chuckled, unable to stop myself.

"Alright, princess. I got what you meant." We left the hotel room, and made our way out of the building, walking to my house. While we came up to the street crossing, Istella seemed to be in deep thought.

I stopped at the corner, waiting for a truck to drive by, but Istella kept walking. I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way as the truck honked, nearly hitting her. It drove off, and Istella looked up, frightened.

"Watch where you're going," I said gruffly, annoyed by her actions. Didn't she think about her actions? If I hadn't been there, she would have been... I stopped my thoughts, not letting go of her arm.

"Ow, Randy, could you move your hand a little lower? My arms hurt..." She trailed off, and I mentally cursed as I realized I had been holding her by the top of her arms, where I had hurt her earlier.

"Shit, sorry." I moved my hand lower, grabbing her wrist, but not letting go of her arm. As soon as we reached the other side, I let go.

"I'm not a kid, Randall. I can walk across a street," she muttered childishly. I laughed, shooting her a disbelieving look as she stared at me.

"Yeah, because I was the one who almost got hit by a truck?" I tried to stop laughing as she glared at me, but I let out a small snort, covering it over with a cough.

"Oh, fuck you, Orton." She grumbled, walking faster.

"Name the time and place, princess." I couldn't help it, that was my comeback to those words. She seemed to freeze a little, but shook it off. I had to admit, I liked this feisty side of Istella a lot more than her scared side.

"I'm sorry, but I only sleep with _men_, now run along little boy." She giggled, and I sped up, putting a hand on her shoulder to slow her pace.

"I slept naked last night, if you didn't know, and I'm pretty sure that I'm a man... a very _large_ man." I smirked as she shot me a withering glance.

"Grow up, Orton." She rolled her eyes, smiling, and I chuckled.

"Let me see- Oh, yeah, I already have." I watched her eyes flash between my legs, and her face grew red as she looked anywhere but at me.

"Oh, real mature," she spoke sarcastically. "I don't think you should be wearing a strap-on to bed, Orton." She spoke innocently, the sweetness coating the insult.

"What's with the last names? And this is not a strap-on. Even though it seems to good to be true, my dick is God-given, and here since birth." I watched her roll her eyes, but her lips pulled up more, widening her smile.

"Well, you call me princess, I call you Orton. Unless you prefer some of the nicknames the people at headquarters have." She snickered, and I looked at her curiously.

"Care to share some of those names, princess?" I had heard rumors of some of the names, but was curious to learn them from the source.

"Well... promise not to get mad?" Her green eyes looked to mine, and I stared at her with as much honesty as I could.

"Promise. Now tell me." I waited, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hmm, there's... Randy Asshole Orton, Wandypoo..." She turned to me, and I stared at her disbelievingly. "It was because one of the guys had overheard two girls gushing about you, and they were calling you that. Anyways... there's Gayton, Randy Or-al, Gay-dy Orton. Then there's the usual namecalling like, That Asshole, The Egotistical Bastard, The-" She stopped as I pulled her shoulder gently.

"Did you ever use any of those nicknames?" I spoke quietly, trying to hide my amusement at her shocked expression.

"No! I didn't know you, so I never used those names." She smiled at me, and I nodded, walking again. "But ever since I met you, I've been thinking some of the names in my head." She smirked, and I shook my head.

"Don't test me, princess. You'll regret it." We finally walked up my driveway, and Istella snorted, giving me an incredulous stare.

"Alright... Wandypoo." She erupted in a fit of giggled, and I reacted quickly, sweeping her over my shoulder. "Hey, let go of me!" She squealed. I smacked her ass, chuckling.

"No can do." I smirked as I opened the door, walking in.

"Your ass is in my face!" She whined, hitting me. I shook my head: her punch was like a feather!

"Sexy, isn't it?" I smirked as I imagine her face going red.

"No, it's too bony for my taste." She let out a small laugh, and I smacked her lightly, making her squeak.

"Take that back," I said, walking up the steps. I felt her smack me again.

"No!" She spoke resolutely, but I coud hear the weird tone in her voice from the blood rushing to her head.

"I'm giving you five seconds..." I growled in a warning.

"Fine! Put me down first, though." She started squirming, and I walked into her bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. I watched her expectantly. "Randy, I'm sorry..." She looked down at her hands, and I smirked. "I'm sorry that your ass is so bony." She looked at me, her eyes twinkling with amusement. I stopped smirking, calculating my next move. I pushed her onto the bed, tickling her stomach. She started laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air.

"Apologize!" I hovered over her, grabbing her hands and pinning her dwn with one hand while I tickled her with the other.

"Never, bony-ass!" She laughed and tried to pull her feet up to kick out, but I pinned her legs with my own, stopping her. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. I laughed as I let go of her, backing off.

"I always win, princess. Don't forget that." I watched as she slowly regained her breath, shaking her head.

"I'll try... Wandypoo." Her eyes glinted, and I took a step towards her.

"You shouldn't push your limits..." I raised an eyebrow, and stopped as I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned to see Ted and Cody at the door, suitcases in hand. "Randy, we're leaving for our flight in half an hour. Where were you yesterday?" Ted looked from me to Istella, and I pulled a neutral face, shrugging.

"We went to a bar, got shitfaced, and slept off our hangovers at the hotel nearby. I'll be downstairs in ten." I looked to both of them. Cody and Ted exchanged looks before leaving. I listened quietly for their conversation.

"Wandypoo? I've _never_ heard anyone say something like that and get away with it uninjured!" I identified the voice as Cody.

"Yeah. And since when does he call her 'princess'? Well, I guess they're friends now." I heard Ted's acceptance, and felt a little better.

"Are you kidding? That's the first friend he's had that's a girl since..." I narrowed my eyes, clenching my fists. I released a breath through my teeth, hissing.

"Randy? I should probably change now." I turned to see Istella staring at me oddly, head tilted. I realized that she hadn't heard what Ted or Cody had said, and took comfort in that.

"Okay. Meet us downstairs soon." I started walking out, but realized how brisk I'd sounded. I knew that I had to work harder at this friend thing. I stopped at the door, turning. "Oh, and we're not through, princess." I smirked as I saw her lips turn up in a smile, walking to my room to pack up my belongings. We were headed to London, England, and I knew that we wouldn't be back anytime soon.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I sighed as I sat on the bed. I still couldn't believe that Randy had forgotten everything from the day before, but something told me that he was hiding a few thoughts from me. I liked this new Randy, though, although he had caused me pain, he didn't do it intentionally. For some reason, though, I felt scared for him. Walking out of the bathroom to see him muttering to himself, and then punching the wall... I shook the memory from my mind.

I got up, pulling out a pair of mid-thigh shorts, along with a horizontal-brown-and-white-striped tanktop, which flowed freely. I made sure to pull on a white camisole underneath the tank, since it was see through, and then brushed out my still-damp hair. I applied mascara and eyeliner, rubbed chapstick on my lips, and then set about putting my stuff away. I only had a rolling bag, and a small handbag, and I knew that I didn't nearly have enough clothes for the trip. I had to go shopping sooner or later.

I picked up my pants from the day before, and felt something in the pockets. I dumped the contents onto the bed, finding my cellphone, as well as Randy's iPod and my headphones. I frowned as I remembered the destruction of my iTouch, which had probably happened when I had fallen in the parking lot yesterday. I sighed, stuffing the earphones in the bag and swapping them for a pair of sunglasses, which I planted on top of my head.

I stuck my phone in my back pocket and decided to give Randy his iPod back. Strapping my handbag onto the rolling bag, I took it downstairs. I walked to Randy's room quietly, and stopped at the door, hearing muttering.

"Shut up. Get out of my _life_." I listened to Randy's low, demonic hiss, and couldn't stop the shudder from going down my back. "No, no, no, no, no. Stop. Fuck!" I heard Randy speak in a loud whisper, and then there was a crash followed by a large thwack. I winced, knowing exactly what the thwack was, and rushed into the room against my better judgment.

Randy was standing with his back to the door, shoulders heaving. There was a broken vase on the ground, and I watched Randy, too scared to move anymore. Randy pulled up the same hand which he had punched the hotel wall with, and pulled back, striking the wall with a thundering force. I winced, and gasped as I saw his hand.

It was bleeding and bruised.

I couldn't stop myself, and I rushed forward, and touched his shoulder lightly, feeling the deja vu from the hotel in the morning, only feeling in a more dangerous position. Randy's shoulder's stiffened, and I didn't speak.

"Randy..." I finally whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. I felt horrible for him, and seeing his mangled hand only made it worse. He turned slowly, looking into my eyes, and then I felt it...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG, what happened ? Did he hit her ? Push her away ? THE SUSPENSEE [x**


	9. Healing Hands and Plane Rides

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I left you two on a cliffhanger ... SORRY [x I just had to do that , it was too tempting . Btw , I travel often and have been on planes from Economy to Business to First Class , but I had to BS some stuff to make the story work , so bear with me [: I know I'm neglecting my other stories , ESPECIALLY 'Legacy Long Awaits' , but rest assured that I will NOT be updating this story again until those both are updated ! And I will update by next weekend , PROMISE :D My motivation to update 'Sunshine Through the Storm' and Legacy is actually this story , to be honest [x Anyways , no HUGEEE authors note this time , just onwards with the story ![;  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra ;D**

Chapter 8:

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I gasped as he grasped my shoulders, and shut my eyes. His hands were actually gripping me lightly, and I felt a slight dampness on my shoulder as his blood seeped through the cloth and onto my arm. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I tried to fight my two emotions: my fear for Randy's well-being, and my fear for my own life.

I heard his breathing, deep and ragged, and tried to stop from whimpering or making any noise. I had no idea what Randy was thinking, or if he was even in his right mind, so speaking to him was out of the question. His hands moved down, stopping at my elbows, and I gasped as I felt his hands slide around me in a... in a hug.

I slowly wrapped my arms around Randy's chest, relaxing as I felt his warmth. I didn't know why, but just being near Randy, no matter what state he was in, brought me comfort and safety. I made a small mental note to change my shirt as I felt Randy's breath by my ear, his breathing slowing into a steady, slow rhythm.

"I'm scared..." I couldn't stop myself from whispering. I felt Randy shift, and tensed as I imagined him pushing me into the wall or punching me. Instead, he brought up his good hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"Don't be scared," he whispered, sounding almost childlike. I nodded, not moving my head from his chest. I felt so scared for Randy, and what he could do to himself, and how he was destroying himself.

"I'll try." I calmed myself, feeling Randy's arm slip back around me, his cheek resting on top of my head. He moved his head so his lips were at my ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Randy's voice was a low whisper, and I stopped myself from shivering as his breath tickled my ear.

"It's okay... Wait. I'm not scared of you." I pulled my head up, looking into Randy's blue eyes. They weren't clouded anymore, which was good, but I was confused. What was he talking about.

"You just said that you were scared. You're not scared of me, though. What are you scared of?" He looked right into my eyes, and I tried to control my blushing as I remembered his eyes from that drunken night, smoldering with- ah, shit, I had gone and remembered it again. My own personal poison. I looked down, not able to take his penetrating gaze.

"I... I'm afraid of you hurting yourself again. I don't want you getting hurt." I whispered the words, afraid that he was going to hate me. Instead, he used his fingers to pull my head up by my chin, staring right at me.

"Do you really mean that?" I saw his reluctance to believe me, and I nodded to him.

"I just don't want it going too far. If it's not hurting someone else, then it's hurting yourself." I tried to explain my feelings, and felt annoyed that I couldn't convey my emotions.

"It's okay. I won't ever hurt myself or anyone else too bad." I watched his eyes get a faraway look, and watched as his eyes shifted from darker blue to a lighter blue.

"Alright. Now come with me." I grabbed Randy's good hand, pulling out of the embrace, and led him to the bathroom.

We walked into the bathroom, and i let go of his hand. I turned on the tap, and as soon as the water warmed up, I grabbed Randy's injured right hand delicately, putting it under the water. I heard Randy's low hiss of breath as the water touched his hand, and I smiled at him supportively. "It's okay Randy. It'll help," I spoke soothingly. I squeezed soap into my hand and washed his cuts, ignoring the small hisses coming from him. I shut off the water and wrapped his hand in a towel delicately, not wanting to push any of the glass into his hand. I then grabbed his good hand once more, and walked out with him following.

"Where are you taking me? I feel like a kid that got in trouble by his mom." He chuckled softly, and I smiled, shaking my head. We entered my room, and I turned around to him.

"Sit," I directed, pointing to the bed as I kneeled next to my small carry on bag, which I had not taken downstairs, rummaging through it. I turned around to see Randy shooting me a disbelieving look, and I waited for him to sit. "What?" I finally asked, as he still stood there.

"Nobody ever tells me what to do that way." Randy's voice wasn't harsh, it was just surprised. I couldn't help myself as I snorted, standing up to face him completely.

"Well, Mr. Orton, get used to it. If you want to be my friend, get one thing: I will _not_ be treating you like your the shit. However, if you give me reason to, I _will_ treat you like shit." I smiled at him as angelically as possible before returning to my bag. I gasped as I felt Randy pull me back up from my upper arm. I looked at his smirk and raised my eyebrow, waiting to see the reason for his interruption.

"I think it'd be your best interest not to provoke me, princess." Randy let go of my arm, and I failed at covering my pain. Randy had grabbed my arm where he had bruised me before, and I was still sore there. I inwardly groaned as Randy's eyes flashed, and his eyes immediately showed his guilt as he lightly grabbed my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, I forgot..." He trailed off, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"It's okay, it's just a bruise. Now go sit down!" I smacked him playfully on his chest, and he reluctantly walked back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy sounded worried, and I pulled my tweezers out of my bag as I turned to him with my most vicious look.

"I'm fine. If you keep talking then I'm going to make this process more painful than it needs to be." I sat down and unwrapped Randy's hand, feeling a pang of sympathy as I saw the blood on the cloth. I slowly picked out the glass, piling it onto the towel, making sure I didn't look into his face. Randy stayed silent, and I pretended that I was picking glass out of something other than a hand. After ten minutes I finished up, and I looked up at his face, releasing a deep breath.

"Done? Good." Randy almost stood up, but he stopped as I shook my head.

"I have to wrap up the cuts." I walked to my bag, putting the tweezers into the folds of one of my dirty shirts, and pulling out an old white skirt which I only wore to bed once in a while. I ripped it into strips and walked back to Randy. I slowly tied the strips onto his hand. Once I finished, I smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "All done. Now leave, I have to change." I made a face at the blood all over my shirt, and Randy frowned.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to... I don't know what I was doing." Randy looked like he wanted to say more, but he got up. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He started walking to the door.

"Wait, Randy." I watched as Randy stopped and turned to look at me. "Promise me something." I watched as his face turned to one of curiosity, and he tilted his head as he watched me.

"Depends. What is it?" Randy waited, and I took a breath, wording the request in my head before saying it aloud.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't ever hurt yourself again. No matter how mad you are... I can tell that something's wrong, and I'll respect your secrecy, but I don't want you hurting yourself. Please don't..." I stopped as a lump formed in my throat. I couldn't bear to think of him hurting himself any worse than he already had. It killed me to even consider it. I didn't know why, but it did. Randy sighed as he slowly walked towards me. I felt tears in my eyes, and looked down feeling stupid.

I inhaled sharply as I felt Randy's hands on my shoulders. I knew he was leaning in front of me, and I felt stupid for crying so I covered my face with my hands, pulling my knees up to my face to form a small ball, not wanting him to see me cry once again. I felt his hands leave my shoulders, and wondered if he had finally left me alone, but I felt weight shifting on the bed. Randy's arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly, and I felt like a little child who was afraid of a monster that I couldn't see.

At first I stayed in the ball, not responding to Randy's touch, but after a minute I succumbed to the overload of emotions from the past two days, and sobbed into Randy's chest, clinging to him like he was a rope thrown out to me as I was drowning in the sea.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

I hugged Istella, rubbing her shoulders as she cried without any sign of stopping.

I felt like an asshole. If it wasn't for my major meltdown from the voices, then she wouldn't be crying from all of this shit being thrown into her life. I was a certified asshole, that was for sure.

I sighed, feeling horrible for the poor girl who had been shoved into my psychotic life, and maneuvered her small frame so she was on my lap. She just clung to my shirt, and cried into my chest. Needless to say, I felt like this was all my fault because... well, because it was all my goddamned fault!

I laid my cheek on her head, rubbing her back in small circles, knowing that she would calm down in her own time. I realized that my pain was making her cry, and for some reason that hurt me a lot. I promised myself right then and there that no matter what, I wouldn't let the voice hurt me or anyone else, not physically at least.

We stayed there for about five minutes or so before Istella's sobs stopped. Soon she was just sniffling, and I felt relief wash over me. I had no idea why she mattered so much to me, but I decided to think about that later, when I didn't feel like a jackass, and when I wasn't comforting Istella.

"I'm sorry. We need to go downstairs so we can leave for the airport." Istella's voice was hoarse, and I shifted her in my arms. I got up, grabbing her bag with my cut hand, and walked all the way to the lobby, ignoring the stabs of pain in my hand.

"It's fine, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." I stared right into Istella's green eyes, which were red and swollen from crying. I saw her emotions turning inside of her, and I smiled at her as best as I could.

"I keep on crying in front of you, even though the last time I cried was a year or two ago. You probably think I'm a wimp." I contained my laughter at Istella's mutterings, keeping my mouth shut as best as I could.

"I don't think that at all. This is a pretty overwhelming environment." I let go of the bag as we finally got to the entrance, and relaxed as I felt the pain subside in my hand. I thought about all of the conversations I had had with Istella, hostile or not, and realized that we had never had a true conversation. I made a mental note to actually talk to her about something of importance once everythig settled down around us.

"Randy!" I heard a voice from upstairs.

"Down here, we're ready to go," I called up to Ted. Feeling a tugging on my sleeve, I saw Istella look pointedly at the ground, and I released her. I felt stupid as I saw her delve into her large bag, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Give me a minute." Istella dashed into the guest bathroom, and I wondered why I acted so asinine around her. I was normally observant and calm... what was it about her that made me so crazy?

It wasn't the end of the world, but I had completely failed to remember that Istella had to change her blood-stained top.

"Where's Istella?" Cody asked as him and Ted trotted down the steps. I nodded towards the bathroom, and they exchanged looks, shrugging.

"We'll load up the car." Ted grabbed my bag along with Istella's and I nodded at him.

"Thanks," I called after Ted and Cody's retreating forms.

"Did he actually show gratitude? Who the fuck is he, and what did he do to Randy?" I rolled my eyes as Cody whispered to Ted. I had to tell them that their attempts at private conversations sucked for anyone who had moderately good hearing. I waited, leaning my back against a wall and crossing my arms.

"Alright, let's go." Istella stepped out of the bathroom, her soiled shirt balled up in her hands, as well as her previous pair of shorts. She held them gingerly, and I glanced at her gray dolman top and short white denim shorts. I noticed that Istella had washed her face, all traces of makeup gone, along with her eyes being less swollen. She still looked beautiful, though. I blinked a few times, not believing that I actually had thought that. Maybe Cody had a point, who _was_ I, and where was the real me?

"Shall we leave? Just because I treat you like a princess doesn't mean everyone else will." I smirked as she rolled her eyes, pulling a tube of chapstick from her pocket and rubbing it on her lips quickly.

"Geez, don't be _so_ nice. Someone might think you actually have emotions. Don't want that now, do we Mr. Frowny Face?" Istella laughed as she brushed past me, and I followed behind her, inhaling her scent as I shut the door behind us.

"Where do you get all these nicknames?" I walked close behind Istella, not going right next to her. She shot me a smug look as she got to the car.

"That, my dear Randy Oral, has two answers. WWE headquarters is one source, and the other source is my imagination." I raised my eyebrows at Istella as she giggled, her mouth spread in a grin. I saw her full lips part to reveal her beautiful bright smile...

"Hm, you're asking to be ditched with that attitude." I smirked as Istella's giggles subsided. I noticed that Ted and Cody were standing next to the car, conversing idly as they texted on their phones.

"Fine, killjoy, let's go." Istella stalked towards the car, but I had other plans. I decided that it was aggravating that she wouldn't admit her memory of the night we had shared, so until she said anything, I'd make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. Quietly closing in on her, I swung in from of Istella, pulling her over my shoulder like I had done earlier.

"Randy! My shirt is falling!" I chuckled as I felt Istella's hands tugging at her shirt. "Ew, I have to stare at your non-existent butt. _So_ not attractive." I looked behind myself to see her face scrunched in disgust.

"You have a choice. Either we leave you here so you lose your job and have no way to get home, or you can get my forgiveness." I waited for Istella's response, not caring that my hand was throbbing.

"Well Mr. Randy Whoreman, what would the forgiveness be?" I chuckled as Istella's smug voice rose and fell in odd places, the blood rushing to her head.

"Apologize," I said, smirking as I imagined the strong-imaged Istella apologizing in front of Ted and Cody. They had stopped their conversation, and were watching our exchange with interest.

"Um, no. Put me down. Ted! Cody! Help!" She twisted to get out of my grasp, but I just adjusted her so I got a better grip, yawning as I cracked my neck.

"No can do, Istella. Not our battle." Ted raised his hands over his head, and Cody nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, gotta agree with Ted." Cody smiled at Istella sympathetically, and both of them slipped into the car. "We have to leave now, Randy." Cody sat in the car after he told me, and I waited for Istella.

"Ugh, fine. Put me down, bully." I heard the childish annoyance in Istella's voice, and smirked, setting her on her feet. I saw her red face slowly regain a normal color as she ran her fingers through her hair. I crossed my arms, staring at her patiently.

"Well?" I looked at Istella expectantly, and she sighed.

"I'm so very sorry for hurting your nonexistent feelings Randy. Please oh please forgive me." She rolled her eyes as she spoke hurriedly. I chuckled as I nodded.

"Good enough. Now a kiss on the cheek should make it all better." I coughed into my shoulder at Istella's shocked expression. I noticed her cheeks flush that delicious red color that I loved so dearly.

"You're kidding, right?" The look I gave her must have answered her question, and she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine," she moaned, her mouth turning into a frown, but her eyes sparkling with anxiety.

"Well? I'm waiting, princess." I leaned down and pointed to my cheek. She leaned forward and placed a quick peck on my cheek, pulling back right away.

"There, happy? Must have made up for the blue balls you've had all your life." I observed her red face, her fidgeting, her nervous look, and laughed, trying to hide the mischief in my eyes. I leaned towards Istella, stopping right next to her ear, a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Believe me when I tell you this, princess. I've been with girls all the time, and I know that if I was ever with you, I'd have you moaning my name all night long... hell, I'd make you fight your feelings and submit to my every will, and you'd do it on a whim." I pulled back, watching her face pale, and then flush dark red. I turned and walked back to the car, sitting in the drivers seat, trying to control my urge to smirk. Istella walked slowly to the passenger side, slipping in and relaxing her tensed muscles.

"Hurry up, Randy," Cody grumbled. I looked in the rearview mirror, flashing Cody a warning look. Ted sighed, and I looked at him briefly.

"Cody lost a bet about who would win this iPod game. He's being all moody about it." Ted smiled at me, and I nodded. I pulled out of the driveway, heading to the airport.

* * *

**STILL RANDY'S POV-**

We made our way into the airplane, going to our seats in first class. I looked at my seat number and sat down. Cody and Ted passed me, sitting a few rows up. I looked at Istella, who was frowning at her ticket, and I vaguely wondered who she would be spending her long plane ride with. "What's wrong?" I asked Istella, getting up to stow my carry on ad glancing at Istella's ticket.

"Nothing... hey what's the seat number next to yours?" She looked at her ticket as I told her, and she furrowed her brow. I snuck another peek at her ticket, and smirked.

"Something wrong?" I looked at her innocently, wiping the smirk off of my face. She swatted my chest, sticking her carry on under her seat before sitting down.

"Yeah, I have to sit next to you for ten hours straight." She frowned, but I saw the amusement in her eyes. I sat down next to her, shrugging.

"I asked what was _wrong_, not what was right." I was in the seat by the aisle while she had the window seat, but I didn't mind. I nodded to people as they passed, since some WWE employees were on this flight.

"I know," she said, smiling. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and watching her made me sleepy. I watched as she shivered involuntarily, her arms breaking out in goosebumps. I realized that it was somewhat cold thanks to the air conditioning, and I got up silently, grabbing my carry on and sitting back down. I zipped it open and pulled out my Affliction hoodie, sliding the bag underneath my seat.

"Here." I set the hoodie in her lap, and she opened her eyes, looking down at the gray article of clothing on her lap. She looked at me curiously, and shook her head, holding out the sweater.

"Randy, you're going to get cold." She was about to set the hoodie in my lap, but I pushed her hands back, shaking my head.

"I wrestle in trunks every week in winter, summer, spring, and fall, princess. I can handle the cold, don't worry." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, flashing her teeth.

"Thanks," she said, slipping on the sweater. I laughed as I saw her, the hoodie engulfing her like a poncho or blanket. She crossed her arms across herself, smiling as her eyes glittered. "It's so warm!" She rubbed her hands and adjusted the sweater.

"Mhm, I'm aware. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when they come with food." I gave her a no-nonsense look, and she nodded.

"Okay then, thanks. You're really sweet when you want to be. You should show this side to more people." She smiled at me, and leaned against the window. She frowned as she tried propping her head up on her arm. I sighed, pushing up the armrest dividing our seats, and pulled her arm lightly, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"Just sleep here." I felt her hand wrap around my upper arm, and a small squeak came from her mouth as she yawned. I chuckled, and she smiled up at me, her deep green eyes penetrating me.

"Thanks, Randy." She closed her eyes, snuggling into my arm, and I watched her as she fell asleep.

"Sir." I turned to see a flight attendant, a woman, holding out two pillows and two blankets. "We're terribly sorry for not having these earlier." She seemed sincere, and though I normally would have glared at her, I nodded in understanding.

"It's no problem." I took the items, unwrapping them. I stuck both pillows on Istella's other side, and put my blanket into a holding pouch. I used my free hand to spread open Istella's blanket, and threw it over her, covering her. I felt her hand constrict on my arm, and then she sighed before sleeping on, content.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly. I heard the low rumble of the plane as it floated on. I felt a small shift and looked around, feeling my face blush. Randy was sitting up, his eyes shut and mouth slack as he slept. I was stretched across our seats, my head in his lap and my legs in my seat, the blanket covering us. Randy's hands were cradling me, keeping me in his lap.

I carefully tried to extract myself from Randy's grasp, afraid to wake him. Thankfully, he hadn't had much sleep, so he shifted slightly before he relaxed again. I stretched in my seat, and got up, deciding to go use the bathroom. I stepped carefully past Randy, running a hand through my hair while I walked.

I used the bathroom, and as I was walking out I bumped into someone. They grabbed me by the tops of my arms, where the bruises had been, and I winced as I looked up to thank the person. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I saw the face of Sheamus

"Sorry," I said quickly, pulling away from him so I could get back to my seat, and away from his creepy face. He grabbed my arm and stopped me though, staring at me with a fake-sweet expression.

"No problem. Want to join me in the bathroom, gorgeous?" He flashed a buck-tooth grin at me, winking. I shook my head, trying not to vomit on him.

"No thanks." I tried walking off, but this time Sheamus grabbed me harder than before, and shoved me into the wall.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheamus whispered to me, his face too close to mine. I felt my stomach twist, and moved my head, pushing his chest to get him away.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please move." I tried to slip past him, but he held his grip, tightening it and causing me to whimper from the pain. I looked at him, and an ill feeling came over me.

"I think that it would be better for us to continue this in the bathroom. Come on." His face had turned into a sickeningly perverted stare, and I felt myself shiver at his slowly roving eyes. He smiled lazily and ran his hands down my arms, holding my waist. I pushed him, but he just pressed his body onto me, pinning me, while using one of his hands to cover my mouth. "Shhhh," he whispered, grinning wickedly.

I shut my eyes, not allowing myself to release the tears forming in my eyes from Sheamus' assault. His hand roved to the bottom of my sweater, and slipped under the hem. When Cody had tried to rape me, I had seen the conflicting emotions in his face, and I somehow knew that he wouldn't do anything. With Sheamus, though, I saw no humanity, and no remorse, which scared me terribly.

I felt his hand move to my stomach, and I whimpered into his palm, sucking in my stomach. He stopped his hand, laughing. "Don't make this hard for me. Just listen and get it over with. Of course, when I'm done, you'll want to be back for more. The _always _come back." His mouth was near my ear, and I didn't dare open my eyes, too scared to see his evil eyes.

As I felt him push the bathroom door open, his hands travelled to the waist of my shorts. I shivered, feeling a tear squeeze out from my eyes. His hand went to the button of my shorts, and then floated back up, his fingers tracing the underwire of my bra. He slipped his hands under the bra, and I let out a small yelp as he squeezed hard. Another tear popped out of my eyes as I heard his sickening laugh, and I pressed my lips together, trying not to scream as he twisted his hand to cause more pain. He enjoyed my suffering, and I realized that there was nobody here to stop what Sheamus was about to do to me.

Then, he was gone.

I opened my eyes as I heard the yelling and grunting, followed by smacks. I sank to the floor as I saw what was going on. Randy was on top of Sheamus, punching him repeatedly. I saw Sheamus trying to protect himself feebly, but failing, blood coming out of his nose as he yelled. Randy's teeth were bared, animalistic growls ripping through him as he let loose with relentless punches. Ted and Cody ran over, apparently hearing the commotion, and pulled Randy off with great difficulty.

"Randy, stop!" Cody yelled at Randy, and Randy turned to him, his eyes blazing.

"He fucking tried to rape her! He touched her! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Randy was roaring, slipping from Ted and Cody's grasp. Sheamus was slowly getting to his feet, blood dripping from his nose, a bruise already forming under one eye.

"What about Istella? She needs you!" Ted spoke to Randy this time, and I felt my stomach clench. I felt my body shaking, watching Sheamus' moves play out in my head again and again, his disgusting hands on my body. I let out a small sob against my will, and Randy stopped struggling, turning to me. The anger drained from his face, replaced with worry. I had no idea why he cared so much about Sheamus trying to hurt me, but it seemed like Randy really did think about my safety.

Slowly, Ted let go of Randy's arms. He touched Cody's shoulder, and Cody reluctantly let go. Randy kept staring at me, and I ducked my head into my knees, trying to stop the flood of tears. One by one, the tears popped out, betraying me. I wondered why Ted mentioned me to Randy, but I would ask him later. Right now, I was too overwhelmed with what had happened. I flinched as someone touched my arm, and I pulled back whimpering, knowing that Sheamus had come back to rape me.

"It's just me, it's okay." I felt relief wash over me as Randy's voice spoke to me. I felt his hesitant touch, and I didn't move, trusting him. His hands moved with a gentle slowness, almost like he was caressing me as he moved his hands. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, and I fought the urge to sob, biting my bottom lip as I slowly opened my eyes, traitor tears spilling down my face endlessly.

"Randy, go sit back down. We'll handle this later." Ted spoke with certainty, and I watched Randy's face as he cocked his head to the side, nostrils flaring as his eyes grew cold.

"Who is the leader of our group, Ted?" Randy's voice was icy cold, spitting out Ted's name. I felt goosebumps erupt on my arms, and I could feel Randy's heavy breathing.

"You are," Ted replied. I didn't let it pass my gaze that Ted seemed to answer with disdain and reluctance, his face unreadable. Randy just nodded, and looked to the bathroom door, which was still open.

"Don't tell me what to do from now on. You've been warned. I'm going back to our seats." Randy nodded to Cody and Ted, Cody shifting his gaze uneasily between the two men, seeing the tension in the air. Randy then turned and walked back to the seats, not looking at me. Once we reached the seats, he set me down in mine carefully, sitting down in his own.

I watched his eyes, knowing that I could read his emotions better through the blue twin oceans. He turned to me, his face relaxing, and his eyes melting. I had been worried because I really didn't want Ted or Randy arguing and getting into bad moods, but seeing Randy's change in emotions calmed me. He carefully grabbed my arms, which I had subconsciously kept wrapped around my knees. He gently tugged me so I was sitting on his lap, my legs spread out over our two seats, and my head on his chest. I leaned my left side into him, and his arms wrapped around me, encasing me in his warmth and safety. I wiped my face, the tears finally stopping as I sat there.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, princess. Sheamus will pay, okay?" I didn't look up as Randy spoke quietly, his cheek pressed on top of my head. I felt his face move, and his left hand came up to lift my face by my chin, his blue eyes boring into mine. I nodded to him slowly, still not believing what had happened. He let go of my chin, and I ducked my head back down, trying to ignore the pain in my right breast from Sheamus' fun.

"You shouldn't have said that." I spoke quietly, thinking back to what Randy had said to Ted. He was just trying to help after all.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up to see Randy's brow furrowed, mouth turned down into a small frown.

"Ted. You were mean to him when he was just trying to help. I don't think he was trying to take over leadership or anything." I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid, but I wanted Randy to see the error of his ways. His face smoothed out, and his mouth opened, then closed.

"I was just reminding him of his place. It was nothing. Now go to sleep, I promise to stay awake and protect you." He kissed the top of my head, and I leaned my head against his chest, sighing.

"You're like the sibling I never had, you know that?" I smiled as I heard Randy's deep chuckle.

"You never had a brother or sister?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and I shook my head. "Hm, well I guess I'll make up for that now. I'll be your big brother, princess." I looked up to see Randy smiling at me, and I smiled back, not being able to stop myself.

"Okay then. I'm not sleepy right now, I think I'll watch a movie." I attempted to get off of Randy's lap, not wanting him to be encumbered, but he kept his arms around me securely, not letting me move.

"Sounds like a good idea. Pick a movie, we'll watch it together." Randy looked at me, his soft blue eyes seeming far off for a moment. His eyes focused back on me, though, and he smiled.

"How about... Step Up 2?" I stared at him hopefully, and he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Fine, anything for you, princess." His voice sounded a little sarcastic as he plugged both of our headphones into the jacks. He found the movie and put it onto his tv, wrapping his arms around me a little more snugly as the movie started, and I relished the feeling, the safety of him being near me. I settled back as I watched the screen, not wanting Randy to know that even though I was laughing at the right parts and never removing my gaze from the movie, I was only seeing one thing in my head, continuously, coupled with one noise.

And that was the cold, alien eyes of the monster named Sheamus, his sadistic laugh ringing painfully in my ears.


	10. Sex With Eachother's Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I seriously love Sheamus , he's so cool ! Who DOESN'T love a guy with a cool accent ?[; I'm sorry about making him so evil , but I couldn't see anyone else doing that [x Anyways , i am writing a full-fledged letter explaining my sudden absence , so please have some faith that I will never be COMPLETELY gone from here ! I have been furiously handwriting my stories , and it made me more insightful … and it also made me want to change QUITE a few things in the way I wrote these stories . I'm thinking about rewriting parts of it if I ever get time [x Oh , thanks to all of my reviewers from my last update from last year , I appreciate it ! Anyways , I hope you all can give me another shot , tooodles !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra (PS:/ Forgive me , please ?)**

Chapter 9: Sex With Eachother's Eyes

**RANDY'S POV-**

That bastard.

That cocky, stupid bastard.

Did he _want_ to die, or was he just accidentally playing with gasoline near a fire?

I gritted my teeth, trying to fight the red haze in front of my eyes as I remembered what I had seen. Sheamus had dared to touch Istella, and hurt her at that. I saw what had happened, and if Ted hadn't reminded me of Istella, crying and scared in the corner, Sheamus would've been six feet under.

I felt my hands itch to punch him again... God, that had felt so good. His pain was a delicious sound and sight, making me feel like I was stopping Istella's pain slowly. Thinking of her, I relaxed my muscles, not wanting to hurt her in my anger. I looked down at her sleeping form, her body stretched out sideways on our two seats, and felt a pang of guilt seeing the little dent between her furrowed brows. For some reason, this girl was actually bringing out human feelings in me... real, human feelings. I used my thumb to lightly brush over the crease, smiling a little as the dent went away, making her look more peaceful.

"Sir?" I looked up to see a flight attendant with a tray. I put one finger up, and she nodded and waited, obviously knowing of the events that had taken place earlier. The attendants had been rushing over there for a while, and I tried Imagining the pain It was causing the pasty white man to sit In a turbulent airplane with all those bumps and bruises. Concealing a smile, I leaned down, brushing a kiss on Istella's head. I gently nudged her, refraining from kissing her forehead, and she finally stirred.

"Randy?" She opened her eyes slowly, her voice groggy. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, rubbing her face before stretching out.

"Get up princess, time for food." I gently helped Istella get situated in her seat, and then we both got our meals, sitting back.

"I'm sorry, I doubt you got any sleep. I'll take the next shift, and you could sleep, if you want."

"No! I mean, no, it's okay," I said, munching on the tasteless food as I tried to relax. Of course I wasn't going to tell her that I wanted to stay awake to watch over her, because she would just think I'm creepy. Also, I couldn't tell her that the only time I could stare at her face was when she was asleep, and even then it wasn't enough time.

"Alright then…" Istella sat and pushed the food around her tray, but she didn't bother eating anything. When the attendant took away our trays, I noticed that there were only a few dents in the food indicating any signs of eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" I looked at her curiously, and she shrugged, stretching a little as she looked out the window.

"Don't feel like it." I watched her, and noticed a little dent between her eyebrows. I knew immediately that she was thinking hard about something, and I longed to know what it was.

"_We will now be landing in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts once the light comes on. Thank you for flying with us_." I listened to the robotic voice and let out a deep breath. We were finally going to be out of the cramped airplane, and I actually had an idea as to what I wanted to do as soon as we got off.

* * *

"Randy, we're going out to find some good clubs, wanna come?" I looked up from the couch to see Cody, and shook my head.

"No thanks, man. I'm just gonna lay here for a while, jet lag." In all honesty, I was thinking about Istella. She hadn't left my mind for a while, and it was _very_ irritating.

"Are you sure? There are some great places around here." I refrained from snapping at Cody, propping myself up on my elbows and glaring at him instead.

"I said no. Can't you leave?" I said irritably. Cody raised his eyebrows, backing away as he shook his head.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, letting out a small laugh. "Oh, just thought you should know, Istella's coming, but she's a little scared from the Sheamus incident. Thought you could keep things a bit safe, but since your not going…" Cody shrugged, and I swear that he had a smug little smile twitching on his face. The kid had caught me. Defeated, I rolled into a sitting position, groaning.

"I'll be ready in five."

"Alright, we're all waiting out here." Cody shut the door behind himself as he left, and I could have sworn he was laughing at me. Dumbass.

I ambled over to my suitcase, pulling out a pair of clean dark jeans, a white wife-beater, and a clean dark-blue dress shirt. After the plane ride, we had all taken a rental van to the hotel, and Istella had gone straight to her room before I could ask her to spend some time talking. This was my chance to spend time with her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to turn it down.

I changed and left the room, and looked around at the people there. All of the guys were wearing the same types of clothes as me, in different styles and colors, but the person who caught my eye was sitting next to Ted in a small corner of the couch.

Istella had her hair half-pinned up, her bangs falling softly along the side of her face. She was wearing a soft green dress which floated down to mid-thigh, and fit her perfectly, accentuating all her curves, yet not being slutty. The thin straps at the top led to a vneck, which revealed her cleavage beautifully. A small green necklace was hanging off a thin silver chain around her neck, and her small green stud earrings finished her look, her green eyes prominent. It took all I had not to kiss her and pull her into my bedroom right then, and I cleared my throat as I looked at anyone but her.

"Hey man, let's go. I wanna find a good lay before the night's up!" I rolled my eyes at John's joking attitude, and waited for everyone to leave the room before I followed, never taking my eyes off of the ground. As we got to the elevator, I looked up… and wished I hadn't. Istella's dress was virtually backless, the dress only covering her butt and leaving the rest bare. I swallowed convulsively as I got into the elevator, only a hairsbreadth away from her back. God, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I sat in the cab feeling jittery. I was excited to experience my first night out in town in a while, but not having any female companions was making me a little uncomfortable. It didn't help that Ted was the most sensitive guy in the group, with Randy being in close second. I closed my eyes as I felt someone sit next to me, and I immediately knew who it was thanks to his aftershave. I opened my eyes, and turned to see Randy, looking deviously handsome in dark pants and a top which made his eyes shine. I looked away, trying to ignore the little images that were dancing in my head, of him and me, only with his shirt somewhere _other_ than his body…

"Heard you're nervous about Sheamus," Randy rumbled. I briefly noticed that Ted was the third person in our cab, but he seemed completely immersed in a text message conversation which he was having. I looked at Randy's face and sighed, nodding a little.

"I know it's not a big deal, but I can't help being freaked out by that guy." I shuddered as I imagined him, and was surprised to feel a warm hand on my shoulder. The surprise switched to a burning sensation, and I vaguely wondered if Randy could feel the heat that was surely rolling off of me.

"It is a big deal. No man should _ever_ lay his hands on a woman. You have every right to be scared, but no reason. I'll make sure he stays in place." Randy's voice was soft, but an edge of malice came into it.

"Thanks," I said as he squeezed my shoulder and moved his hands back to his lap. "So, you go clubbing often?"

"Are you kidding?" Randy laughed. I was shocked, because it was the first real, genuine laugh that I had ever heard from Randy. Ted even looked up momentarily to watch Randy, but he hastily returned to his phone, which I felt was only a ploy to try and give me and Randy some privacy to hold a conversation. "I used to go all the time. Hell, I was a player, I'll admit it. Not anymore though." He got a pained expression, but it was quickly masked over. "What about you?"

"Huh?" I had gotten lost in staring at his eyes, and I felt my face flush.

"Do you go to clubs a lot?" He seemed to be staring at me with a mixture of amusement and possible concern for my mental health.

"Er, yeah. I haven't in a while, but I usually go with my friends a lot." I smiled, remembering all of the crazy times with Sean and everyone else.

"Hey, you listening?" I jumped a little as Randy tapped my shoulder, staring at me with the same curious expression that he usually wore.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I- Nevermind it's not important." Randy turned and stared straight ahead, looking frustrated.

"No, tell me," I said, wondering what could have brought on this sudden mood change.

"Just drop it." He didn't waver in his gaze, and I looked away, out the window. It was so annoying how he was so sensitive! I mean, he wasn't being as arrogant as before, but now he was getting all touchy about every little freaking thing! I pulled my phone out of my small purse and checked my texts, replying to some of them. I go to one from Sean, and opened it up, forgetting that my phone formatted his texts to be in large black font.

_Hey sweets, hows the sexy, quiet, brooding RKO that you ttly LOVE? We miss u lots! XOXO –SK_

I blushed, hastily closing the screen and sending a small reply, hoping that Randy hadn't seen it.

"Your friend makes me sound like a Twilight vampire." Damn, he saw it. Wait a minute…

"How do you know about Twilight?" I pressed my lips together to hide a laugh, and Ted looked up at Randy too, his curiosity piqued. Randy looked cornered, and he looked down at his lap.

"Saw commercials about it, and that stuff's always on the news," he mumbled unconvincingly. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Suuure, Randy. That explains it."

"What, are you trying to say I read it?" He asked in a horrified tone, his face reflecting disgust.

"No, I'm not. I may be thinking it, but I'm not saying it." I smirked and looked out the window, feeling satisfied.

"Whatever," he huffed, stretching out and making the small space even more cramped. After five more minutes of complete silence, the taxi stopped.

"We're here," The man said in a thick accent.

"Alright, thank you," Ted said, getting out. Randy slipped out, too. I scooted to the edge of the seat, and was surprised to see Randy holding out a hand towards me. I grabbed it hesitantly, and got out. He shocked me again by putting his arm around my waist. I tried to ignore the burning feeling that his hand made on my bare back, biting my lip. I looked up at him quizzically, and he leaned down, his lips brushing my ear.

"Sheamus is here, stay close," he breathed quietly before standing up straight again. I froze momentarily, then forced my rigid body to relax, remembering that Randy would keep me safe, no matter how much he disliked me. Cody walked up to us, and looked over his shoulder, turning back to us with a worried expression.

"Randy, did you see-"

"Yeah, I've got it." Randy brushed Cody off, his hand tightening infinitesimally on my waist. Ted suddenly gasped, and let out a small hiss.

"What is it?" I asked him, immediately alert. From what I already knew from talking to Ted for the past few days, nothing phased him easily.

"Randy, go inside fast." Ted looked at him with an unreadable expression, and Randy narrowed his eyes.

"What's going-"

"I'll text you. Just take Istella inside, and go to the back room that's booked under DiBiase. I had a feeling that we would need a private seating area." He looked nervous, and strangely enough, Randy complied, ushering me into the club. I let him lead me to the small seating area that was closed off from the rest of the people. He sat down on the couch, letting go of my waist. I was about to walk to the other couch when Randy grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to him. I fell on the couch with a small "oof," and straightened up.

"Randy?" I looked at him, and noticed that his gaze didn't leave my face. I guess he realized it, too, because he blinked a few times before looking around.

"Yeah?" He watched people dancing through the one-way window, seeming completely consumed.

"Shouldn't you check your phone for Ted's text?" I spoke slowly, not wanting to annoy him. It bugged me a little that I had to watch what I said so much, but I dealt with it.

"Oh. Right." He pulled out his phone, and I briefly saw a new text alert on his screen. I looked out at the dancers, watching as some girls grinded with men who looked too drunk to be standing.

"Shit," I heard Randy curse under his breath. Turning, I saw Randy's half-worried, half-angered features.

"What's wrong now?" I asked. Was I destined to not enjoy anything for the next four months or something? It was ridiculous that bad things were happening in a constant string!

"We have to leave. Now." He stood up, grabbing my hand. I followed him, deciding to ask questions later. Unfortunately, one of the drunken men that had been enjoying what looked to be a dry-hump session with a blonde, decided to come up to us at that moment. Randy stopped for a second, not wanting to knock into the man. Obviously he didn't know how drunk the guy was.

"Hey sexy, wanna come home with me?" He stared at me with half-drooped lids, but I could see the malice on his face.

"Um, no thank you." I stepped closer to Randy, whose grip on my hand was getting tighter.

"Come on, babe. I can show you a better time than this grumpy old man." He stepped closer to me, ad I instinctively took a step back, too.

"Hey, did you not hear her the first time? Back off," Randy growled as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Let the girl choose," the drunk man said, looking me up and down like some sort of display. He then made the mistake of grabbing my free hand.

I don't think I've seen Randy punch anyone so hard, except for Sheamus.

With one punch the drunken man was on the ground, yelling as he rolled on his back like an overturned turtle. Randy bounced like a coiled spring, taking a step forward, and then pulling back and shaking his head to stop himself from doing anything worse. He had thankfully let go of my hand, which would have been pulverized if he was still gripping it. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. He seemed like he was only watching that man, that nothing else was around him. After a full minute, he turned and looked at me. He took a step forward hesitantly, and slowly put out a hand.

"Let's go," he said softly, his eyes a soft blue. I knew he was thinking that I was scared of his sudden snap, but truth be told, I was actually pretty comforted by his presence. I grabbed his hand firmly, showing him that I wasn't scared, and sent him a small smile.

"Thanks," I said quietly, trying not to focus on the feeling that his hand was creating as it slid from my hand to my bare back. He looked down at me, and I swear, his eyes may have been a cool blue color, but they were setting me on fire. I vaguely wondered if he could feel the heat, because I felt like an inferno, worse than how I felt in the taxi! A small flash came into my mind, of us kissing, but I quickly shoved it away, knowing that it was never going to happen, unless Randy got a brain transplant.

"Let's go," he repeated, though he didn't move from the spot. I watched him, wondering what was racing through his mind.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

I watched her face, so calm, so curious. Looking at her calmed me down. Her serenity was soothing. What had that man been thinking, putting his hands on my Istella?

Wait, I did _not_ just think that.

My Istella. The words... they fit. I realized that my hand had moved to the small of her back, and I grit my teeth as I tried not to kiss her on the spot, her skin silky smooth and warm.

I didn't even think about where we were, or who was watching. What was the rush? Why leave? I should make her mine right now. Of course, she already _was _mine, but she didn't know it yet. I wanted so badly to kiss her beautiful, flawless lips, but I would wait until later.

But... I couldn't move. Her eyes, those bright, intelligent, vibrant, vulnerable green eyes were pinning me on the spot. I imagined all the things we could do together, while I watched her emotions through her eyes, and bit back a groan as a problem grew in my pants.

I quickly tried to think of something gross. The Big Show naked... yeah, that worked. I remembered the one time I had walked in on him naked, and let's just say that my little friend calmed down very quickly.

I thought about her again, though. I wanted her, I wanted to claim her. But was right now the right time to do it?

* * *

**TED'S POV-**

"Dude, they're not moving. What do we do? I doubt John can keep him stalled for much longer," Cody said worriedly, watching the same thing I was. Randy had punched the daylights out of a drunk guy that had been hitting on Istella, and now they were standing and facing eachother, neither moving. The longing in both of their eyes was so evident that I didn't understand why they hadn't just become a couple already.

Then I remembered. Of course, Randy had no idea that I knew, but now I think he did. I knew everything, everything about Sam and her death. And the fact that Wade Barrett was the monster behind her early demise.

Randy and I had accidentally taken eachother's schedule books, and when I had opened his, out fell a note. I had picked it up, and lo and behold, it was a note that Randy had written, revealing every small detail that he remembered. I still remembered the last sentence: 'I wrote this because I need to remember that Sam died because of him, and that I'm not crazy, it really happened.'

It was such a child-like note, the tone scared and unsure. I hadn't known how to cope with such a secret, so I had told Cody. I knew we were the only other people who knew, besides Randy, but we decided it was best to act like we were ignorant, and that we didn't know a thing.

So now when I saw Wade Barrett at the club, I had told Randy to go inside, told John to distract Barrett because it would be 'fun,' and texted Randy a simple 'Wade's here.'

"He looks like he wants to fuck her to hell and back," Cody said in a weirded-out tone. I nodded, seeing the obvious lust building in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad he's finally moved on from Sam, but he _needs_ to leave now." I watched, feeling antsy.

"Is it even _legal _to look at somebody like that in public?" Cody sounded like he was revolted, but awed at the same time. I shook my head, shrugging.

"I don't know. It's like..."

"It's like they're having sex with eachother's eyes!" Cody exclaimed. I sighed, knowing that since Cody wasn't married or into relationships, he wouldn't understand the love someone could have for another person.

"Someday you'll feel the same way about a girl," I said. Cody responded with a snort.

"Just go tell the disgusting duo that they gotta leave, alright?" Cody shook his head in a disapproving way, and I walked over to them.

"Hey, Randy. Randy. RANDY!" I yelled, finally getting his attention as his head snapped up. Istella looked startled as she stared at me, too. "Did you forget my text?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh damn. You're right, thanks. Let's go." He moved his hand so he was simply holding her hand, and he led her out of the club swiftly. I saw him pass Barrett quickly, and thankfully Cody came over and started yelling at Barrett, causing him to turn around and not see either of them. I smiled in relief as Randy and Istella left, but winced as I saw Cody get socked in the stomach for his random rantings. He slowly made his way back to me, and I noticed that Wade was livid.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Cody, half-amused and half-worried. Cody coughed a little and straightened up, sending an evil glare to Wade.

"Nothing. He was talking to a girl," Cody pointed her out, and that was when I noticed the long-legged, plastic blonde bimbo standing just out of my line of vision.

"So?" I prodded, knowing this would be interesting.

"_So_, I yelled at Wade about how he cheated on me in our relationship by having a gangbang with Nexus again, and how we were through cause catching him with seven other guys for the fifth time in a month was too much for me to take. So he got really mad and he started making these weird choking noises, and then he punched me." I started cracking up, and Cody sent another evil look to the spot where Wade was standing.

"You kinda deserve it, bro." I smiled apologetically, and Cody rolled his eyes, making a disgusted noise.

"He should be _happy_ that I said that, for a few reasons! First of all, that girl is a walking disease, and second of all, I'm gorgeous! What guy wouldn't want me?" Cody motioned to his body, and I chuckled.

"Didn't know you rolled that way. Good to know."

"Hey, wait, I didn't-"

"Nothing wrong with that, Code, but just remember, I'm married."

"But-"

"Shhh, just go find yourself a nice boy to bring back to the hotel, okay?" With that said I walked away, chuckling to myself as Cody stared at me in confusion.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FYI , I'm 15 , so I have no experience , and very little knowledge , on the subject of sex . I get all my info from my two neighbors , so if something is a little weird to you , blame them [:**

**Now , what do you think will happen with Randy and Istella ?**

**And don't you love Ted and Cody ? They'll be a HUGE part of this story as well [:**

**Comment , love , hate , whatever . Any and all comments are appreciated , even "This is the worst piece of crap ever . Go die ." That just motivates me to try harder ;D Anyways , toodles , gotta type up my other stories now [:  
**


	11. Emotions Got Me Going Crazy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright , it's Spring Break , AKA: WRITING BONANZA ;D First off , THANK YOU fr the reviews , they made my day [: I decided to type up all of my handwritten chapters before updating anymore , so that's what I did all of my Saturday and Sunday . Also , I found someone to be an editor for any grammar/spelling errors , HALLELUJAH ! I'm in an amazing mood , and as soon as my editor checks the other chapters , they will go up . This is a teeny chapter , but the next one will make up for it promise ! And it will DEFINITELY go up tomorrow , I promise I'm not lying . Anyways , this chapter basically shows interactions/thoughts between Istella/Randy that I thought should be a little more clarified. Tomorrow will be great , trust me [;**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 11: Emotions Got Me Going Crazy

**RANDY'S POV-**

Istella and I rushed out of the club, barely missing Wade Barrett. I glanced over in time to see Cody run up to him in hysterics, but that was it. As soon as we stepped outside, I let out a deep breath, and that was when I noticed my hand was still holding Istella's wrist. Well, as long as she wasn't complaining, I wasn't going to stop.

I couldn't think clearly as I stood there, too many thoughts racing through my head. I flagged down a cab, and Istella stayed quiet the whole time, possibly because she was thinking about something. We slipped into the cab, and were soon on our way to the hotel. I let go of Istella's hand as gently as I could, but my fingers itched to touch her skin again. I forced myself to put my hands in my lap, and leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I sorted my thoughts.

How the _hell_ did Ted know about Barrett? I knew that I would have to ask him later, because I hadn't said a word to anyone. How could he possibly know that Wade was a threat to me, and more importantly, Istella?

The second thought bugging me was the... the goddamned emotions that I was feeling! I was acting like a bipolar psycho in front of her by being nice to her one minute and hating her the next. I never had feelings for a girl before, so why now? What made this girl different from any of the others? More importantly, I had already had my one drunken night with her, so why did I want more? I just knew that this girl would create changes, but I didn't know that she would change me, or the way I saw things.

My last thoughts were on the incident that occurred before we left the club. I had been staring at her closely, her green eyes so clear and vulnerable, revealing everything to me. I just couldn't see the most important part, and that was her feelings towards me.

What the hell am I talking about?

Randy Orton does not have feelings for women, he is a user... so why am I feeling this way about someone I barely know?

"Randy?" I turned, startled at hearing my name.

"Yeah." I looked at Istella, and used the glance as an excuse to burn her image into my mind.

"I... never mind." She looked away and seemed scared, which bugged me more than it should have.

"What is it?" I asked her, trying to read her expression.

"Nothing, never mind." She didn't look at me again, and I let out a frustrated growl.

"I hate it when people do that," I muttered, staring at the seat in front of me. The taxi cab came to a jarring stop, and after I paid the driver, I slipped outside, holding out a hand to Istella. She gingerly took it, stepping out. We walked into the hotel lobby, and stepped into the elevator. As she reached to push a button, an overwhelming feeling came over me, and I grabbed her wrist, pushing the floor number myself.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a small, surprised voice, her eyes going wide as she stared at me. I looked at her carefully, studying her.

'We need to talk." I let go of her hand, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Istella looked down at her wrist where I had grabbed her, then back up at me, before turning away to stare at the buttons. Strange. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

The elevator came to a halt, and I waited for Istella to step off first before I followed her. She glanced back at me, and I strode past her towards my room I didn't bother looking back for her, knowing she would follow. I opened the door and walked inside, sitting down on the large couch. She followed a few seconds later, looking around hesitantly before settling her gaze on me. I patted the couch, sighing tiredly, and she walked over slowly, sitting down and looking down at her lap, her hands clasped together.

"I don't bite too often, you know," I said , trying to break the tension. Istella's mouth curved into a smile, and I felt myself smile, too. What the hell? I couldn't remember the last time when I had been so free in front of someone new.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly. "So what did you want to talk about?" She looked up at me, then back down at her hands, a red tinge rising in her cheeks.

"I..." I trailed off, thinking of the right way to word what I was saying. "I want... I think it would be best for your safety and for my sanity if you stayed in my room for the time being. It's not safe right now." I looked at her, not moving my stare even though her face was getting more red.

"I don't want to be a bother," she said quietly, looking at me with her bright green eyes. This time she seemed to fight her urge to look down, keeping her eyes level with mine.

"It's more of a bother if I have to worry about Sheamus or some other freak trying to get down your... pants." Istella's gaze shifted towards the wall, and I smirked as her face turned even more red. For some reason, the red color was very attractive, and I wanted to keep it there.

"Um, alright. But aren't you rooming with Ted and Cody?" She risked a glance in my direction, and I shook my head.

"No, they just have my keycard for emergencies." I gritted my teeth. "Too bad they don't realize what exactly an emergency _is._"

"Do they still have a keycard?"

"No, not right now, I took it away. They'll get it back in about another two weeks."

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of tired and want to change." She smiled at me sheepishly, and I nodded.

"Alright." As soon as she left the room, I groaned, slumping into the couch. The more I tried distancing myself from her, the more I kept pulling her closer. What was wrong with me? I had to stop these feelings, I had to. This was going to end badly, I knew it, but I didn't know what to do. Whenever I actually saw her, I would lose my strong fort and start acting open with her. "What am I doing," I moaned into my hands, letting out another groan as I shut my eyes tight, trying not to blow up from the conflicting emotions inside of me.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I was too tired to care. I slipped off my heels and padded over to my hotel room, slipping in the keycard and going inside to change. I threw down my shoes and fished around until I found a pair of soft plaid cotton shorts and a cropped white sweater that went up to my elbows.

I pulled out a pair of flipflops from my bag, stowed away my sandals, and took a quick look around my room before leaving and walking back to Randy's room.

"Hi," I said quietly as I walked in, trying to ignore the feeling that kept on creeping under my skin whenever I saw him. Randy was slumped on the couch, but shot up as soon as I spoke, staring at me for a moment before standing up and walking to a door.

"Here's the bedroom. Do you need anything?" He looked at me with a conflicted gaze, and I shifted my eyes so I wasn't looking at him, afraid that I would give away my thoughts. If Randy ever got a hint of how he made me feel, then I'd be out of the door and back on the outside of his hard, cold shell in five seconds flat.

"I need to shower." Randy nodded and waved a hand towards the bedroom, returning to his seat on the couch and turning on the television.

"I'll be waiting out here for my turn." He looked at me, and after a moment's thought, gave an incredibly small smile, which left as soon as it appeared on his features.

"Alright." I walked into the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I stripped down and got into the shower, the steam rising from the warm water. My muscles relaxed, and I cleared my head of all the stress that had built up in the past few days.

I just couldn't understand one thing: why was Randy affecting me in such a strong way? I had barely known him for a few days, and now whenever I looked at him, I felt like there were a million spotlights on me, illuminating any small movements that I dared to make. Then I remembered, unfortunately, about the incident that had occurred before we had flown out. The drunken sex was definitely a huge factor in my self-consciousness, but I felt like there was more. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been the one to take my virginity? Or maybe it was nothing more than a small little attraction, and I would get over it in the next few days?

I snorted as I rinsed soap out of my hair. Who was I kidding? I would have to be lying if I said that I could forget Randy easily. Of course, I would never tell him how I really felt, because he'd just laugh in my face and pretend that I didn't exist. I wasn't good enough for him, and to be honest, he didn't give a crap about me. I was just another nuisance that he was coping with until he could get rid of me.

Shutting off the water, I stepped out of the shower, rubbing my body and hair with the towel. I slipped on my cotton shorts and cropped sweater, lathered on lotion, and combed my hair before I stepped out of the bathroom, holding my dress in one hand.

"I'm done." Randy looked up, and I stared at my hands as if I was immersed in my dress, ignoring his piercing gaze as he looked me up and down. Slowly, he stood up, walking forward until he was right in front of me. I let out a small breath when I felt him grab my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Why don't you ever look at me when we talk?" He sounded confused and curious. I shrugged, trying to move my face but failing, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I never noticed," I mumbled incoherently. Randy stared for a good ten seconds before he finally released my chin.

"I'll be out soon." With that, he walked right into the bathroom. I decided to watch tv until he returned, even though I was sleepy. He hadn't told me where I was supposed to sleep! As I watched the comedy show, my eyes started to droop lower and lower. I tried to keep them open, but I was slowly losing the battle, leaning into the now-warm and inviting cushions on the couch.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

Istella was going to be the death of me, no doubt about it. I showered slowly, trying my hardest to clear my mind, but Istella kept weaving her way through my thoughts.

I finished up and walked out of the bathroom in a towel about twenty minutes later. Walking over to my suitcase, I fished around and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, pulling them on fast. I walked into the living room area, and saw Istella's back slumped on the couch as some random show played on the television.

"Hey, I'll sleep-" I stopped talking immediately, a smile playing on my lips. Istella's head lolled to the side as she slept soundly, a beautiful, sweet, perfect image. I watched for a few seconds, and then returned to the bedroom to pull the covers back from the bed. I walked over to Istella again, and slipped my hands under her, picking her up and cradling her as I walked to the bedroom. Istella's eyes slowly flickered open, and she looked up at me groggily.

"Where are you going?" She rasped out, the sleep evident in her thick voice. I laid her down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"I'm putting you to bed, and now I'm going to go sleep. Goodnight." Istella looked at me for a moment, confusion in her eyes. I turned away, but stopped as a small, warm hand grasped my elbow.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I'll take the couch."

"No, it's fine," I said, turning back around. "I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"No," she said, struggling into a sitting position, defiance clear in her eyes. "I refuse to sleep if you wont sleep in your bed."

"Well," I countered with the same stubbornness, crossing my arms resolutely, "_I_ refuse to sleep if you wont sleep in _my_ bed." We stared at each other, neither of us moving. Finally, Istella sighed in defeat, dropping her hard gaze.

"How about we both sleep on a couch in the living room?" She glanced up at me, and I shook my head.

"Why not just share the bed instead of using the couches?" I cringed inwardly at how suggestive I sounded, and hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her face blushed pink as she stared at me.

"Are you sure you wont mind?" Her eyes slowly roved down, probably noticing my shirtless torso. I pretended not to notice since she shifted her gaze and her face deepened in color.

"Not at all. Do _you _mind?" I raised an eyebrow curiously, and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Alright, it's settled then." I cleared my throat, wondering how to make our conversations less awkward. After standing in the same spot for a few seconds, I turned off the living room lights, and then the man bedroom lights. I slipped into the left side of the bed, keeping my distance from Istella. Shutting off the side-lamp, I shifted onto my left side, shutting my eyes as the days event hit me in the form of fatigue.

"Randy?" I opened one eye and suppressed a tired moan at Istella's voice.

"Yeah?" I muttered somewhat incoherently.

"Can we talk tomorrow, please? I... I think we need to talk." She sounded nervous, and I nodded before I realized she couldn't really see me.

"Alright. Night, princess." I smirked as I felt Istella stiffen next to me for a moment, then relax.

"Night Randy Boreton." Istella giggled, and I growled playfully.

"I'll get you back for that." I said in a mock-angry voice, and Istella laughed.

"Suuure you will. Goodnight." After that we both fell silent, and I shut my eyes as I finally fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my face. I hadn't smiled before going to sleep in about... in about seven years.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will make up for this tiny , crappy chapter , trust me ! This was kind of a filler , but it's kind of important because of the future ... GAH , im finished explaining myself , you guys will see soon enough [x**


	12. Forgive Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you all I'd update today , even if it is a puny chapter [: I cut off half of the chapter for later , because I felt like it was ruining the overall effect . Xandman216 and MADNinjaSkillz , you two are awesome and I never thanked you two personally in my last chapter , so thank you both !;D And thanks to the people who favorited/alerted this story , you guys are just as equally amazing . Anyways , my editor , Nellie , is going to be gone for the next two days , but she said she'll email me the other edited chapters later today or tomorrow . I decided not to wait for her to revise this , because I wanted you all to read it [x So anyways , here you go !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 12: Forgive Me

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

Sunlight streamed in through the window, the blackout curtains not closed. The thin sheer inner curtain let in the light, and my eyes fluttered open. I yawned and rolled over, only to smack into Randy. I gasped and pulled back, remembering where I was, and Randy groaned, turning to face me with half-open eyes.

"Is that how you wake someone up in the morning?" He slurred, his voice thick with sleep. I blushed and hoped that it didn't show.

"No, I just forgot. Sorry."

"S'okay," he said, yawning and rubbing his face. "What time is it anyways?" He lifted himself up on one arm and leaned over me to see the clock. I held my breath as I felt his body inches from mine. "It's nine twenty." He looked down at me, and it seemed to dawn on him that he was way closer than usual. I looked into his eyes, and felt my face grow warm. After a few seconds, he moved so he was lying on his side again.

"Uhmm, I need to shower and get ready for a meeting." I subtly covered my face with one hand, watching Randy. He nodded, and motioned towards the bathroom.

"All yours. I'll wait to go to the gym after you're done."

"Oh no, I can just use my own shower in my hotel room." I uncovered my face and smiled at him a little. He seemed conflicted, and he shook his head a little.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He trailed off, pressing his mouth into a tight line.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I'll only be half an hour tops and I'll meet you back here before I go to the meeting." I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face, glancing over at him.

"Fine, but _don't forget _to tell me before you leave." He gave me a serious look, and I nodded.

"Got it." I threw off the covers and stood up on the carpeted floor.

"Oh, princess?" I couldn't stop the stupid smile that formed on my face at his nickname.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't forget what you said yesterday. I'll get you back." He winked, and I pressed my lips together to stop myself from breaking out into a full-on grin. A small laugh escaped from my mouth and Randy flashed a small grin. I kneeled next to my suitcase and got out a pair of jeans, a collared white shirt, and undergarments before I left the room. I sighed as I padded through the hallway. People were getting out of their rooms, and I nodded as I walked by Kofi Kingston and Matt Sydal. I grinned as Matt held out his hand for a high-five as we walked by eachother. I high-fived him and then unlocked my room, shutting the door behind myself and going straight to the bathroom. I had met Matt first when I had been in the headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, and we had become great friends. I could never think of him as Evan Bourne when we hung out or talked.

I slipped into the shower and freshened up in about twenty minutes, but I couldn't stop thinking. I chuckled darkly, realizing how the shower had become my own personal conference room. I thought about Randy leaning over me in the bed, his eyes on me. Was he about to...

No, it couldn't be,

I was plain, boring, uninteresting. But then what about last night in the club? What would possess a guy like Randy to want to... want to _kiss_ me? He was probably just trying to mess with me. After all, he had just barely gotten over his hatred of me.

_'What about the night you and Randy shared? The night when he took your virginity? He called you beautiful. _He_ doesn't think you're plain,'_ my subconscious spoke out, causing me to shut my eyes. Memories flashed past, and I felt faint. I took deep breaths, calming myself before I went insane. Randy had been DRUNK. He didn't mean a word he said, and he didn't even remember what had happened. Too bad I couldn't forget. I could never forget that night.

I shut off the water, toweling my hair dry and slipping on a soft robe. I walked into the bedroom, shivering from the air conditioner. I turned it off, then sat on my bed, lathering on lotion. As I pulled on my bra and panties, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed, pulling on the robe again as I imagined Randy worrying his head off on the other side of the door. I pulled it open, and the door flew open further, banging against the wall.

"I've been waiting for you, lass." I screamed, jumping as Sheamus put his hand on one of my shoulders, holding me in place. Not like it made a difference, though, I was too scared to move. "DOn't try anything, move inside. " Trembling, I walked into the bedroom, Sheamus following close behind. Just as Sheamus closed my door, I heard another door opening in the hall. I turned my view to Sheamus, whose mouth was watering hungrily.

"Wh-what do you want?" I tried to compose myself, but I couldn't.

"Mr. Wade Barrett has offered me quite a sum of money to... have fun with you," Sheamus said, his face twisting into a leer. "I think I'll enjoy this. I do wonder what you did to piss him off, lass..."

My breath caught in my throat as Sheamus slowly inched closer. What the hell did the NXT-winner, Wade, have against me? I didn't have time to think any further, as Sheamus backed me into a wall. My thoughts flashed to Randy, and I wished that I was with him, far away from Sheamus.

Quickly, Sheamus shoved me into the wall, and I winced at the pain. Sheamus smiled gleefully, and crushed his mouth to mine. I struggled to escape, but he ignored me. I felt sick as his hands slipped under my robe, pushing my bra aside. He started groping my breasts, and I screamed as he moved his hands lower, near my panties. His slimy, disgusting tongue slipped into my mouth, and I bit down hard without thinking.

Sheamus yelped, jumping back. I saw this as my opportunity, and ran for the door. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and gasped as I was thrown to the floor, the air getting knocked out of me. I screamed as I was yanked up by my hair, Sheamus pushing me into the wall, his glare murderous.

"Bitch," he spat, slapping me on my face and causing me to yelp. He released my hair, and in one swift movement, ripped my robe and bra off. I fell to my knees as Sheamus grabbed at my underwear, and then punched me in the stomach instead. I felt his hands on my hair, and then there was a crash followed by animalistic yelling.

I pulled myself up, my knees close to my chest to cover myself. I saw Sheamus slumped against a wall, Randy crouched over his body as he punched him. Randy shot up, and moved back a few feet, baring his teeth. Then, with the swiftness of a snake, he bolted towards Sheamus, kicking him in the head with thunderous force and causing his head to bash into the wall. I saw Randy's back, his shoulders heaving as his muscles strained against his gray shirt.

I felt sick, and though I tried so damn hard not to, tears started to fall. I closed my eyes, trying not to feel afraid, but I couldn't help it. I felt like Sheamus would come back any second, and finish his assault.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I shrank back, sobbing. Sheamus was back. He was going to finish what he started.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm here, it'll be okay." I didn't know what it was about Randy, but just hearing his voice made me feel safe. I kept my head down, and felt some warm fabric get shoved into my hand. "Put this on, I'm turning around. I grabbed the fabric, and looked up to see Randy turned around, his torso bare. He was only wearing jeans now, and I felt bad. I pulled the Affliction shirt over my head, and cleared my throat, unable to speak.

Randy turned around and sat on the ground beside me. Gently, he pulled me so I was straddling his lap, but he didn't say anything. He pulled my head to his bare chest, and wrapped his arms around me, encircling my frame. I rested my hands on his chest as I wept silently, my only comfort being the man who had saved me yet again.

* * *

**ISTELLA'S POV (cont.)-**

I cried for an hour before I finally relaxed. Not once did Randy say anything. Once my tears had subsided into sniffles, I pulled myself from Randy's chest, looking at his face. He looked angry, furious almost, but he also looked sad and worried. He stared at me with sympathy in his eyes, smiling slightly as I looked into his face.

"How you feeling now?' His voice was a soft ruble, and I smiled faintly, sighing.

"I'm fine." I felt sick and hungry, to be honest, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I glanced to my right, and my eyes widened as I saw the broken door.

"I didn't want to try seeing if the door was open, because I didn't want Sheamus knowing I was there... it was a spur of the moment decision." I looked back at Randy, who smiled apologetically.

He spun me around in his lap, and I gasped in surprise as he stood up, his arms holding me. Without a word, he strode past the broken door and Sheamus' still-unconscious body, walked into his own room, and set me on his bed. He left, and was back a minute later.

"I called Vince, you have the day off and you don't have to go to the conference meeting."

"Randy, I can go." Even as I said it, I knew I was lying. I felt terrified, and I wanted nothing more than to stay in that room with Randy's company.

"Stay for my sake." Randy smiled, making his way over to the bed and sitting on the edge, next to me. He put a hand on my knee, and looked at me. "Did Sheamus say anything? Did he have a reason for hurting you, or was it just stupidity?" Randy's eyes flashed venomously as he spoke of Sheamus, his blue eyes freezing over momentarily.

"He... he said that Wade Barrett had paid him," I said, watching Randy's face freeze, his breathing stalled. He seemed to be in _fear_. Quickly recovering, he inched closer, searching my eyes.

"Are you sure? Is that _exactly_ what he told you?" Randy's voice was strained, and I nodded slowly, trying to decipher his new mood.

"Where's Sheamus?" I couldn't help the fear that crept into my voice, and Randy's face softened minutely.

"He's still knocked out. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll go take a nap on the couch." Randy squeezed my knee and got up, heading for the door. Before I could think twice, I spoke.

"Randy?" He stopped at the doorway, turning slowly, his eyes glinting with curiosity. "Could you... I... can you stay with me, please?" My voice broke, and I felt stupid for asking him, but I just needed him there. Asking was my only option.

"Of course," he said softly, surprising me. He walked back, laying down on the other side. He pulled me towards him, his arms encircling me as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling exhausted.

"Sleep," Randy said softly. I complied, my brain starting to fade as my eyes shut. Weirdly enough, the last thing I remembered was feeling something soft against my lips, and then a quiet, apologetic voice.

"Forgive me, princess."

* * *

**RANDY'S POV (rewind a bit)-**

I felt numb. It was my fault. Wade knew that I had spent the night with her, and he was trying to hurt her to hurt me. To him, she was just collateral damage.

I walked towards the door, leaving Istella to sleep.

"Randy?" I stopped walking, turning to see what was wrong. She was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, like she was scared. "Could you... I... can you stay with me please?" The fear was obvious in her voice and her eyes. For some reason, it made me feel good that I could make her feel safe. _Feel_ safe, not _be_ safe.

"Of course." I walked to the bed, and pulled Istella's still-shaky frame towards myself. She relaxed in my arms, and I relished the way she felt against me.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet.

"Sleep," I whispered, looking at her face. Her eyes shut, and her breathing fell in a constant rhythm.

I had to get away from her. I had to stop showing that I gave a damn about her. She was in danger because of _me_.

Suddenly, I realized what I had been denying all along. Why did it matter to me that Wade was messing with her, if she was nothing to me?

Because she wasn't nothing.

I leaned down, and feeling impulsive, I kissed Istella on her lips. Feeling my thoughts register, I whispered to her sleeping form.

"Forgive me, princess."

Forgive me for hating you, forgive me for hurting you. Forgive me because I must leave you.

Forgive me for loving you.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter in two days at the latest ! What do you all think will happen now that Randy is accepting his feelings , but feels like he's hurting Istella ?**


	13. Pushing Me to the Brink

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm a horrible author , I have NO time to update !D; Sorry everyone . A huuuge thank you to my amazing reviewer Xandman216 , I totally agree , Randy is too hard on himself ;[ And Wade is a total JERK (at least in this story) . And another thank you to a new reviewer , KimmieCena , thank you so much for the compliment , it made me feel pretty optimistic and positive about this story [: Lastly , thank you BingoBaby , you're too kind ! Anyways , onwards !**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 13: Pushing Me to the Brink

**RANDY'S POV-**

I woke up feeling groggy. I could tell that it was midday from the heat in the hotel room. I opened my eyes, and then I saw her. Istella.

The first girl that I had loved in seven years.

I shook my head slowly. My feelings- hell, I _had_ no feelings until she had come into my life- were going to be her downfall. I had to have a clean break from her. No friendship, nothing. I'd do that starting now.

Extricating my arms from her small frame, I gently rolled out of bed. I stood up, looking down at her sleeping form. She truly looked angelic, her hair splayed about, her long eyelashes small wings. Her beautiful, soft lips set in a cute pout. She was still wearing my shirt with some shorts. She was truly angelic.

I grabbed my bags, pulling them into the living room and shutting the door behind myself. I clutched the doorknob hard, letting out a deep breath. It had taken all my strength to tear my gaze from her. Pulling a black shirt from my bag, I slipped it on. I took one last look at the bedroom door, grabbed my bags, and left the room.

I knocked on the hotel room door two rooms away. Not receiving an answer, I knocked harder. Finally, Cody answered the door, only wearing boxers. He moved aside with a grumbled greeting, allowing me in, and I stopped after a few steps, hearing the door close behind me.

"Could you put some clothes on?" I snapped as Cody reappeared in front of me. He jumped in surprise and nodded.

"You don't have you yell, you know," he mumbled, slipping into the bedroom. I left my bags and followed him inside, seeing Ted asleep in the other bed. I was already annoyed about the decision I had to make, and seeing Ted so blissfully unaware... well, it struck a nerve.

"DIBIASE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I hollered, causing him to jump up and fall out of bed. I heard Cody snicker, and shot him a death glare, silencing him. He had thankfully pulled on a black tshirt and jeans.

"Fuck, Randy! What the hell is your problem?" Ted stared at me angrily, and to tell the truth, I had no idea. I ignored his question, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I need you two to switch rooms with me and take care of Istella. Sheamus tried to... attack... her again, and I can't be bothered with her." I didn't open my eyes at all, trying to control my anger.

"You were getting along fine before. What happened? And what happened to Sheamus?" I listened to Cody's questions, feeling weird.

"Stop asking questions. Sheamus was unconscious last time I checked. Here's my keycards, now give me yours." I held my keycards out, and Ted took them, going to the dresser to pick up his cards. He handed them to me, and I pocketed them.

"Randy, could I talk to you outside?" Ted motioned to the door, and against my better judgment, I nodded. Following him out, I braced myself. Ted turned, looking up at me, and he seemed sympathetic. "What's _really_ wrong, Randy? Tell me. And don't show me that tough act, because I'm not buying it!"

"Ted it's nothing. Drop it." I spoke firmly, but Ted just laughed bitterly.

"Wow, maybe it _is_ nothing. Your ego is just too fucking big." He shook his head, looking at me as if I was odious, and my temper flared. I took a step towards him, an angry growl ripping through my teeth as I clenched my fists. Ted's angry gaze faltered, and he took a step back.

"Do you know how it feels..." I paused momentarily, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Do you know how it feels, knowing that a girl, who's the first person that you have loved in seven _years_, almost got raped because of someone holding a fucking grudge? Do you? The more friendly I get, the more danger she's in. I _have_ to hate her, so Barrett doesn't hurt like he hurt Sam!" I was whispering feverishly, my whole body red-hot and clammy from my words. Ted's face was one of shock as he processed everything.

"Barrett... Wade Barrett hurt Sam? Did he have anything to do with her death?" Ted shook his head, looking surprised and confused, but I caught a glimmer of knowing. "Wait... you love Istella?" He looked floored, and I grimaced as I felt the pain of leaving her. I also couldn't help noticing his lack of shock regarding Wade. He knew, but I wouldn't confront him. Not now.

"Please, Ted... please don't say a word. You're the only one who knows all this. I know you know." I felt like there were a ton of bricks toppling onto me, and Ted put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You should've told me earlier, it's not good to keep this kind of stuff bottled up. You can count on me, Randy. I'm here for you and I wont say a word. Just like I haven't for the past few years." I felt a little better knowing that my secrets were safe. "Hey... don't you think it'll hurt Istella more if you just leave her? Protecting her would be better than just leaving her upset and vulnerable."

"No. I'm doing the right thing." It was like I was convincing myself more than Ted, but I didn't care.

"Randy, from what little I know, it seems like Barrett tried to hurt Istella regardless of either of your feelings towards each other. You sure about this?" He watched me closely, and I nodded.

"I'm sure. Now go take care of her." I walked to the couch and relaxed, trying to get Istella out of my mind.

"Alright." I heard noises, and 5 minutes later, Ted and Cody were at the front door.

"Bye," Cody said. I lifted a hand in acknowledgment, and groaned after the door shut behind them. What kind of a mess had I gotten Istella into?

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I walked with Ted to the gym, feeling a mixture of nervousness and confusion. Once I had woken up, Randy was gone, and Ted had filled me in about them switching rooms. I didn't understand why, and I hadn't seen Randy yet. I opted not to ask Ted the reason.

As we reached the gym, my breath caught in my throat. Wade was benching in the gym. Fear rose up in me, but Ted put a reassuring arm around my shoulders. For some weird reason, he was being protective, like he was my bodyguard.

"Don't worry Stella, I'm here." Ted knew about what had happened with Wade and Sheamus in minor detail, so he understood my fear. We walked to the other side of the gym. Ted got on a treadmill. He motioned to the bench beside him, and I sat down stiffly. For some reason, Ted's company was not _nearly_ as comfortong as Randy, though Ted was being kind. I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"Hello, DiBiase." I flinched at the clipped, cool voice, and slowly opened my eyes to see Wade. He had three other men flanking, who I recognized as David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, and Justin Gabriel. Ted stopped the treadmill, hopping off. I noticed his features showed a hint of hostility, but it was barely perceptible.

"Barrett," he said crisply, nodding once in acknowledgment. I saw Wade's gaze flicker, and his eyes locked with mine. He studied me momentarily with an air of interest. "What can I help you with?" Ted asked, his voice anything but kind.

"Now, now, DiBiase. No need to be so brisk. It just so happened that I saw your little lady friend, and wanted to meet her." Wade's voice was full of fake sweetness, and although he had been watching Ted after gazing at me, his eyes kept flickering back to look at me. He turned his body towards me, smiling. "Wade Barrett. What is your name?" He stuck out his hand, and I forced myself to stick out my hand, shaking his gingerly and letting go fast.

"Istella." I felt my voice tremble, and heard the other three men laugh. They covered their mouths to make it less obvious.

"Istella, you seem familiar... oh, that's right, you're working on Randy Orton's bio! How is that coming along?" Wade's words unsettled me for some reason, and I decided to lie a little.

"It's not," I said without any tremor in my voice, flashing a face sad smile, "He hates me. He acts like I'm nonexistent or like I'm a nuisance... I guess I kind of am." I sighed wistfully, and I saw Wade's expression shift, becoming unreadable as his smile slowly faded.

"Is that so?" He murmured, more to himself than me. He looked down at me, a smile set on his face once again. "I heard what that brute Sheamus did to you. Did he mention why he hurt you?"

I ran my hand through my hair. Ted inched closer to me. "Actually, Sheamus said that _you_ hired him to hurt me." I didn't know whether this was a bad move on my part, but Wade's reaction surprised me.

"What?" Wade's face was one of shock. "Istella, I have nothing against you. I hired Sheamus to take care of someone, but I guess I wasn't clear in _who_ it was. Forgive me?" He seemed so sincere that my terror faded someone.

"It's fine," I said, smiling at him. Maybe I had been imagining everything. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, and Wade and the other stiffened.

"You need to leave, Barrett." I heard Randy's cold, venom-filled voice, and could only imagine his expression. He spat out the words. I felt him move, and he maneuvered in front of me.

"Orton. Why the hostility? Were you planning to charm Ms. Shapiro? I'll back off." Wade sounded sincere, but I couldn't help the feeling of unrest from his words. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I had never mentioned my last name. I stayed quiet though, too unnerved to say anything.

"Who?" Eandy looked to Ted, then me, his expression indifferent. Now I _knew_ Randy was playing stupid, but had no clue why. "Oh, she's writing my bio, I have no other interest with her. I'l telling you to leave so I can speak to DiBiase." Even though Randy see,ed to be putting on an act, his words stung.

"Very well. Gentlemen, let's leave. Oh Istella, would you like to accompany us?" Wade winked at me.

"No," Randy barked out, anger clear in his tone. "She stays, too. Now _leave_." Randy hissed the last word, and Wade smirked, undaunted. He winked at me before leaving. Randy turned to me and Ted. His icy gaze fell on me. "Stay away from Nexus, especially Wade." I didn't get it. Why did Randy sound so hostile? What was going on that was causing this anger?

"Wade said it was a misunderstanding, what happened with Sheamus. He apologized," I said feebly. I didn't see any change in Randy's expression from my words, and his cold gaze was unnerving me. I looked down at the ground, trying to think about what could have made Randy's mood change.

"Stay away from him, regardless," Randy said, his voice emotionless. "Come with me." He strode out of the gym, and I exchanged a confused look with Ted before getting up and following Randy.

I went outside of the gym, walking to where Randy was standing. He stared at the wall, and I didn't say anything as I stood in front of him.

"I made a mistake," he said slowly in a detached voice. "It's better if we pretend that we were never friends." I felt something twist inside of me, like someone had poured icewater right into my stomach.

"Why?" I hated how vulnerable I sounded. "What did I do?"

Randy laughed, the sound of it humorless. "Do you think that your friendship offers me anything? You are _nothing_ but a liability." He enunciated the last word, leaning towards me as he spoke. I felt sick, tears pricking my eyes. What had happened to the kind Randy?

"But, I though..." my voice was a hoarse whisper.

"You _thought_ wrong. You thought that I believed yo when you said you forgot about us having sex? You thought that _I_ forgot? You were _wrong._" I gasped, not believing my ears. I felt like a dim roar was surrounding us, making everything seem like a buzz. "You aren't worth remembering, though. You were a horrible lay. Do both of us a favor and stay out of my way." He looked at me, his eyes two empty blue pools. I saw something else, too, something indecipherable.

"Randy, please," I said, my voice breaking, "Why can't we be friends?"

I let out a small yelp as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the wall, hard. The pain of the force, coupled with the soreness from Sheamus' attack, caused spots to form in front of my eyes. They cleared as Randy brought his face to mine, his breathing ragged.

"Just stay away from me," he snarled, jerking me and causing shots of pain. "Understand?"

"You're hurting me," I whispered, feeling a traitor tear fall from my eyes. Randy's expression softened for the shortest of seconds, but it went cold again as he released me.

"Go back to DiBiase." He turned and walked fast. I didn't know why, but his words had given me more pain than his actions. I just stood there, feeling numb, until Ted appeared. He looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped, his face sympathetic.

"Come here, hon." Ted pulled my into a hug, and I returned it, doing my best not to cry. Ted shifted me so his arm was around me, and we made our way back to our room. As we got to the door, Ted said, "Someone is visiting me, maybe you could talk to them."

He opened the door and led me to the couch. It took me a minute to notice the pretty brunette who was curled up, watching tv. She glanced our way, a warm smile appearing as she saw Ted. Her expression switched to one of confusion as she saw me.

"Hey baby, this is Istella. Istella, I'd like you to meet my wife, Kristen." Ted motioned to her, and I pulled away from Ted. Kristen got up and stood in front of me, and surprisingly gave me a hug. She let go, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you. Ted has said a lot about you!" Kristen led me to the couch, and I sat down. She exchanged a quick hug and kiss with Ted and sat beside me.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I croaked, a lump in my throat. Randy's words played through my brain again and again.

"Well, I'm going back to the gym. Bye Stella, bye babe." Ted sent us a smile before leaving. Kristen turned to me, muting the tv.

"So Istella, how do you like being on the road with the boys?" Kristen sounded so genuinely nice that my automatic response was to smile at her.

"It's been rocky," I said, the lump in my throat slowly diminishing. "Did Ted ask you to come on the road?"

"Yeah, he told me about you over the phone, and thought that you would enjoy the girl company." Kristen spoke so happily when she talked about Ted... for some stupid reason it reminded me of Randy, and I felt tears in my eyes. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed, not wanting to trouble Kristen. An apologetic look came over her, and she smiled, embarrassed.

"I heard you and Randy Orton were having trouble getting along... want to talk about it?" She sounded sympathetic, and I shook my head.

"It's fine." I thought about Randy's words again, and a tear slipped out. Kirtsen put her hand on mine, her expression kind.

"Istella, I don't know you, but you're my friend. I won't say a word to anyone, not even Ted, or our dog, Rigsby. You have to let it out." I felt something tighten inside of me, and I reacted.

Through tears, I told Kristen everything, including how Randy took my virginity when we had drnken sex. I told her our recent conversation, too. She listened without interruption, letting me finish before she spoke.

"Istella," Kristen sounded hesitant, "DId it ever occur to you that you may be concealing your feelings towards Randy?"

I felt myself weaken as Kristen said what I has been thinking of for the past while.

"I..." My voice faded, my body feeling cold and tense as I let myself think the unimaginable.

"I'm no mind reader," Kristen said, smiling slightly, "But I think you're hiding something from yourself. Think, Stella, think hard."

I started to conjure up all my thoughts, finally organizing them and piecing them together. Oh no. It could _not_ be. No. But then the big question popped into my head.

When Randy had hurt his hand in the bedroom, why did I feel the same pain he did if I had no feelings for him?

I had no answer.

Kristen hugged me, and tears started streaming down my face and onto her shoulder. I couldn't believe it. This was not what I had imagined happening. I thought of going to sleep in the safety of Randy's arms. The weird sensation of warm lips on mine. The soft, sorrowful, whispered words.

_"Forgive me."_

I cried harder as I accepted what fate had thrown at me. Kristen was silent, knowing that I had admitted the truth.

I was in love... I was in love with Randy Orton.

**So this basically showed Istella's feelings , but the next few chapters are interesting , or at least I think so [x I promise an update tomorrow , upon my lifee ! And by tomorrow I mean July 27th , because I update after midnight [:**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

_As I walked to my room, dejected, I skidded to a halt, my eyes widening. Randy had been leaning against his hotel door, but I hadn't noticed until he moved in front of me. He crossed his arms and his eyes roamed downwards. I blushed, remembering that I was clad only in my bikini._

_"Excuse me," I mumbled..._


	14. Solely Mine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohkay , here's the next chapter :D Warning: MATURE CONTENT . I don't know if it's all plausible , since my friend Danny (He's 21) helped me out and wrote a few parts of it , so bear with me please ! Xandman216 , your reviews always put a smile on my face :D I think Kristen will help out too , but let's wait and see ! And Bingobaby , I'm waiting to see what path they each take [: Hope you guys enjoy it [:  
**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 14: Solely Mine

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I woke up in the middle of the night, trying to blink from my swollen eyes. I managed to open them, looking down from the couch to see Cody's sleeping form.

After talking to Kristen, and the return of Ted and Cody, I had argued until Kristen and Ted had agreed to take the only bed in the room. Cody, on the other hand, threatened to throw icewater on me if I didn't take the couch, and let him take the floor. I complied with his request, but it wouldn't have made a difference where I slept. I was having nightmares every night, and tonight was the worst night of all.

I decided to go for a late night swim, changing into a bikini in the bathroom. I tiptoed out, passing Cody's sleeping form on the way. He let out a little snort, and I smiled. He sounded so adorable, like a little kid.

I left the room silently, turning and heading for the pool. There was nobody around the pool. I jumped in and did a few laps, but my heart felt like a weight dragging with me in the water. I floated at the side of the pool, sighing. What could I do when Randy was being so distant? I couldn't keep on forcing myself into his life.

I swam around for ten minutes and then got out of the pool. I dried myself off quickly and dumped the towel in a bin. A flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glanced over, but there was nothing there. I shook it off and went back into the hotel. I took the elevator and frowned. I hated Randy, I hated him for affecting my emotions so much. As I walked to my room, dejected, I skidded to a halt, my eyes widening. Randy had been leaning against his hotel door, but I hadn't noticed until he moved in front of me. He crossed his arms and his eyes roamed downwards. I blushed, remembering that I was clad only in my bikini.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, looking down as I stepped around him. I was surprised to feel a hand on my arm, gently turning me around.

Randy stared at me hard, his eyes conflicted. He seemed to search for something in my face, and he tightened his haw, face resolute.

"Randy, what are you-" His lips claimed mine, ending my question. I felt all the heaviness and pain and confusion melt away as I kissed him back, our lips moving in synchronization.

His kiss was passionate, but there was an undertone of need. As we broke apart for air, his eyes bore into mine, two blue gems full of lust. He pressed his lips to mine once more, his tongue slipping into my mouth, tasting me. His hands were at the small of my back, slipping lower. Moving down, he stopped at my thighs, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him, not breaking the kiss. I felt one hand move to my back , supporting me, and the other hand was gone. I pulled back, my hands around his neck, and realized he had opened his hotel door. He shut it with a kick of his foot. He moved his lips to my jaw, trailing hot kisses down my neck. I bit my lip to keep from moaning, trying to keep my head.

"Randy," I whispered, not trusting my voice. He moved so I was leaning against the wall, my arms around his neck and his hands on my bare back. "What are we doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said in a low, gruff voice, "Sex, no strings attached. I take care of your needs, you take care of mine."

"Oh," I gasped, unable to say anything else as he claimed my lips once more. I felt tears in my eyes. How could I tell him that I loved him when all he wanted was physical gratification?

I numbed my mind, succumbing to Randy's will. I felt one of his hands grab the string of my bikini top, untying it. Laying me on the bed, Randy threw his shirt off. He let my top flutter to the ground with his shirt. I could sense his dominance, his eyes roving my body as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He laid hungry kisses down my neck, suckling and nipping at the skin, causing shivers to ripple through me as goosebumps erupted on my arms. He moved lower, and a moan finally escaped my lips. I could almost feel him smirk as he kissed me on my stomach. I moved my hands to cover myself a little, but he caught them by the wrists, pulling my hands over my head. His eyes met mine, lips in a small smile.

"Let me lead you, princess." I shut my eyes, shivering as I heard the pet name. His lips traced back to my own, and I whimpered as one of his hands slipped into my bikini bottoms, finding my sensitive nub. He rubbed it with antagonizing slowness, my hands twitching in his grasp.

"Oh Randy," I moaned, bucking my hips. Randy continued his slow torture, slipping one of his fingers inside of me. I sucked in my breath, Randy's lips brushing my ear.

"You missed me, didn't you?" I ignored the question, feeling the tension building in my core. "Tell me."

"I just whimpered and moaned, his fingers going faster. I bit my lip; I didn't want to tell him how much I had thought about him. I couldn't, it was too much. His hand slowed, giving me greater tension.

"Just tell me." Randy's voice was husky, and I opened my eyes to see him staring right into mine. For some reason, I saw more than just lust in his eyes, but I couldn't think straight. I squirmed as Randy slowed his pace further. A tear rolled down my cheek as I felt my frustration mount.

"I missed you," I whispered, shutting my eyes and turning my head so he couldn't see me cry.

"Say it again," he said in a low growl, his hand quickening.

"I want you, Randy. I missed you and I want you," I moaned, tossing my head back, arching my hips as the tension came to its peak. I felt his hand stop, and I opened my eyes, feeling sensitive to every movement. He removed his pants and boxers, hovering over me. Suddenly, he flipped around so I was laying on him. I felt the pent-up frustration inside, and looked into Randy's face.

Randy kissed me fiercely, my already swollen lips being claimed once more. I felt his erect member prod me, and then he slowly eased it in. I winced at the slight pain, but it went away fast. Though he was being so domineering, there was nothing about his current actions that showed it. He took the time to let me get accustomed to his size, and as he started to thrust, it was soft and gently, unlike his previous actions.

I groaned into Randy's mouth, trying my best not to cry as the reality washed over me. This was just meaningless sex, nothing more. Knowing this, along with my self-proclaimed love for Randy, made my heart twist painfully.

Randy quickened the pace, a low, guttural moan escaping from his lips. I realized as I came closer to climax that I didn't want t ending so soon. I tried to slow, but Randy caught on.

"Not so _fast, _princess," Randy said in his deep, gravelly voice, keeping up his pace. I mewled as I got closer.

"Oh God, Randy, oh my," I stared right into his eyes, feeling the first waves of climax. Randy clenched his jaw as he continued his thrusts.

"Fuck, Istella," He growled, before groaning. We both reached climax at the same time, my body falling limply on his as I let out ragged breaths. I heard Randy's irregular heartbeat, and felt his hands brush my hair aside, one hand on my back and the other caressing my cheek.

"Are you okay? Randy sounded tired, and I took a few breaths.

"Yeah," I whispered, feeling pain in my heart for the future, yet feeling pure bliss in his arms. His lips brushed the top of my head, and I didn't look up, keeping my head ducked under his chin. Randy stopped rubbing my cheek, grabbing my chin and forcing my gaze upwards. I stared into his eyes, which were a warm blue.

"Good... this arrangement could work out for us." Randy flashed me a small smile, and I nodded, trying to suppress my yawn, but failing miserably. "Not getting enough sleep?" Randy chuckled.

"Not really," I said, smiling ruefully. Randy's smile faded, and his face was one of concern.

"Why, what's wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried. That, coupled with his gaze, caused me to blurt the truth.

"Ever since I've been here I was too nervous to sleep. Now, after Sheamus's attack, I... I keep having nightmares that wont let me sleep. That's why I went for a swim," I whispered, shutting my eyes as I realized how much more vulnerable I had made myself.

"Princess, I'm here. Go to sleep, I'll keep away all the bad dreams." Randy kissed me on the forehead, and for some reason, I believed him. He kept his hand around me, letting go of my chin so he was cradling me to his chest.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in days, I dreamed of something other than Sheamus.

I dreamed of Randy, giving my mind pure bliss

* * *

I woke up an hour later, feeling chilly. Pulling my eyelids open, I saw the dim light of the bathroom coupled with the sounds of the shower. I sighed, stretching out and wincing at my sore muscles. I shut my eyes, hearing the shower shut off in the bathroom, and tried to fall back asleep. I let out a tiny squeal as I felt warm, damp arms on my waist.

"You have to stop sleeping in such provocative poses," Randy mumbled into my neck. I opened my eyes, vaguely admiring how gorgeous his glistening body looked. "Would you like round 2?" That caused me to frown. I pulled away from Randy, sitting up and covering myself with the bedsheets. He stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Randy, I don't want to do this," I spoke quietly. Randy smirked, his eyes glinting devilishly.

"That's not what you said a while ago." He sounded smug, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Princess, I wasn't the once screaming 'Randy' when we had sex," He said, amused. His nonchalant behavior bugged me so much that I wanted to throw something at him.

"Screw you," I said, glaring at him.

"Already have, and we both enjoyed it." I wanted to punch the grin off of his beautiful face, my hand twitching infitesimally.

"You know what?" I said, standing up and picking up my clothes. "I don't want to feel like a two-cent _whore_, okay?" I felt my breath hitch as tears burned my eyes. I pulled on the swim suit and gasped as I was turned around, facing Randy's burning blue eyes.

"You're _not_ a whore. You're mine, love," Randy murmured, causing my stomach to flutter as he wiped my tears with his thumbs, "You and me, we belong together like this."

I felt a mix of comfort and despair, struggling to gain my voice.

"You may have my body," I said, voice trembling, "but you'll never have my heart."

Randy's eyes flashed, and I tried to understand the emotions within his mesmerizing deep pools. He leaned down, pulling my face to his and kissing me slowly, seductively. Pulling away, he stared right through my eyes, straight to my thoughts.

"You have no idea how right and wrong you are," he murmured. "Princess, I own more than your body, I have your heart and soul." I shivered at his husky whisper, hoping that he didn't realize the truth of his words.

"You're wrong," I said, voice quaking. Randy kissed me, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, sighing at the feel. Too soon, he pulled away, a smirk tugging at his lips. I hated the way he made me feel.

"Whatever you say," he slowly removed my clothes as he spoke, "I don't care what you think, as long as your solely mine."

"I've only been yours, nobody else's," I said bitterly. "You _know_ that I wouldn't go to anyone else. You know that, and you use it against me."

"No, Stells, I don't. I _don't_ know if you'll go to someone else. I _don't_ use anything against you."

"I hate you, Randy. I really do." I felt a tear slip out, but Randy's lips brushed it away. Shying away, I looked at the floor.

"No, you don't." He pulled up my chin so I was looking at him.

"I need a shower," I muttered, moving away from his grasp. I felt relieved that he didn't stop me. As I closed the door behind myself, I let out a long, shaky breath. Was I really just destined to be Randy's... sex buddy? I flinched as I thought about it, but I shook my head. Brushing my hair with my fingers, I finally slipped into the shower. I shut my eyes as the hot water relaxed my sore muscles.

I opened my eyes in shock when a pair of muscled arms slipped around me, lips brushing my shoulder. I opened my eyes and finally did the one thing that would keep me from going insane. I leaned into Randy, letting go of my stress to actually enjoy the sensations I was feeling. I knew that my self-restraint had completely cracked.

"I must say, you're more sexy than usual when you're in the shower." Randy spun me around, his lips at my throat.

"Just shut up, Randy," I sighed into his ear. I let out a seductive moan, his hand drifting down, and I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Don't play with me, princess," he growled, kissing my lips hungrily. The last of my resolve cracked, and I smiled against his lips.

"Why not?" I murmured into his lips, snaking down as provocatively as possible. I looked at his face, and smirked at his surprised expression. A small part of my brain told me not to give in, but I ignored it, never taking my eyes off of his face.

I slowly slid my tongue out, tracing the tip of Randy's erection. He gritted his teeth, rolling his head as I kissed it gently, softly moving my hand along his length. He stared at me lustily, the shower spray running over his shoulders. Cautiously, I slid his erection into my mouth, taking a little more as I moved my head. I moaned as his had rested gently on my head. I continued my motions, looking up to see Randy groaning. Suddenly, I stepped back and exited the shower, wrapping a large towel around myself as I walked out of the bathroom, smirking as I imagined Randy's expression.

"You're gonna pay for that." I yelped in surprise as Randy ripped the towel away from behind me, pulling me to him and pushing me into the wall. His eyes glinted as he looked at me, and I bit my lip, looking into his eyes as he studied me.

I felt Randy's lips at my neck, and I shut my eyes as I relinquished myself to him.

He brought me to the bed somehow between kisses, and we stayed awake for a long time.

* * *

I woke up feeling sore, but oddly safe. It couldn't have been more than three hours since I had fallen asleep. I felt a pair of arms constrict ever so slightly around my waist, and I opened my eyes, looking up at Randy's face. He seemed amused, his eyes twinkling as his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Sleep well?" Randy's face stayed the same, but I heard something close to worry in his voice.

"Mhmm," I winced as I stretched my sore muscles. "I didn't have any nightmares." I smiled a little, and Randy chuckled quietly.

"Well, I didn't really give you too much of a chance to have any dreams, did I?"

"I suppose you're right," I said, feeling happy. I hadn't felt so blissful and content in days. I felt a horrible knot twist in my stomach as I bolted into a sitting position. Everyone would be wondering where I was.

"I have a cover story, relax princess." I could hear the enjoyment in Randy's voice as I showed my obvious worry. What was I going to tell Cody, Ted, and Kristen when I entered the hotel room at ten in the morning? An unnecessary irritation caused me to snap at the smug Randy, who was now sitting up as well, his eyes moving over me hungrily.

"Could you stop staring and tell me?" I heard the annoyance in my voice, but Randy seemed immune to my bad mood, his eyes meeting mine as he smirked.

"You could ask nicely, you know."" Randy reached over the edge of the bed and pulled up my clothes, dropping them on my lap as he grabbed a pair of boxers.

"Or I could beat you up with the hotel lamp until you tell me," I huffed as I slipped on my clothes under the sheets. Randy laughed.

"Trust me, that wouldn't hurt. You have a choice, princess, and I suggest you listen to my advice and ask me nicely." Randy's smirk was now a full smile as he looked at me.

"I'd rather jump off a cliff," I snapped as I stood up and walked to the dresser to see if I was as bruised as I felt.

"Now that's not very nice," Randy said, leaning against the headboard, clad in boxers.

"What makes you think your plan's so great? Are you the world's smartest jackass or something?" I growled angrily as I pulled my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Here," Randy said, going into his bag and pulling out a hairbrush, tossing it to me. I grabbed it, trying to ignore Randy's grin. "Well I think I'll just go to the gym now, since there's nothing I can do here." I brushed my hair until it was smooth again, concealing a smile as a plan came to mind. I walked silently behind Randy, slipping my hands around his back and moving them up to his chest. He straightened up over his bag and turned around, a curious look on his face. Taking advantage of his momentary shock, I shoved him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his lap.

"Randy?" I said in a soft, seductive voice. I felt him stiffen as he gazed at me with the same curious look. "Could you tell me your plan, please?" I moved my hands down his chest, moving forward until my lips were inches from his, my eyes locked on him. His hands slipped around the small of my back as I gazed at him.

"Well, I thought you could tell everyone you went for an early swim, but that can wait..." He trailed off, his lips moving closer. I slipped out of his grasp and darted off of the bed, laughing as I backed away from the frozen Randy.

"I don't think it can wait," I said cheerily, turning and walking to the door. I let out a small squeal, Randy tugging me back and facing me towards him.

"You can't leave without a little present." Randy kissed me suddenly and fiercely, his hand knotting through the base of my hair as he pulled me closer. My head spun as he softened his grip. Too soon, he pulled away. "Now you can leave." He was smirking as I blushed.

"FIne, bye," I mumbled, me hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, you'll pay for the stunt you just pulled, by the ways," Randy called as he walked back into his room.

I left the room swiftly and walked in the direction of the pool. Keeping my mind as blank as possible, I reached the mostly empty poolside. I jumped in, swimming around for five mintues until I cleared my head.

These past few days had been a tumultuous roller coaster, and I didn't know what to think anymore. As I stepped out of the pool and dried off, I wondered whether I was losing my mind. I closed my eyes, suppressing a shiver as I remembered what he had said: _"I own more than your body, I have your heart and soul."_ What did he mean? He couldn't possibly know the feelings I had for him... could he?

**My oh my ... I like where the story leads after this [: It got SO much easier to write , in terms of ideas coming into my head . I personally have a friend that calls me his sex buddy and wants to actually make me his "official" sex buddy , so I feel empathy towards Istella [x Thanks for reading , next chapter will be up soon !**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

_"You don't get it!" Randy burst out, pacing back and forth in front of me._

_"Then explain it to me! I'm right here, I'm listening." I did my best to keep my voice level, feeling aggravated._

_"I can't. I can't explain anything." Randy faced away from me, and within a second he was in front of me. He put one hand on my hip and another on my cheek. "This is as good as it can..." ..._**  
**


	15. Tough Decisions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter , and it's a little on the long side ... and kind of bad :/ BUT , I hope you guys will like the upcoming chapters ! I'm going to update every week to 2 weeks from now on , because I have VERY little time . Also , I'm thinking about posting another story that I've been writing for quite a while . It actually had nothing to do with Randy Orton , though . Anyways , enjoy this chapter , and thank you all so much for the encouraging comments ! I always appreciate them [: Oh also , this is unedited so there are probably quite a few spelling/grammatical errors , but I'll clear those up in the next few days .**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 15: Tough Decisions

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I walked back into the hotel room more confused than ever, only making time to say a hurried hello to Evan Bourne. I opened the hotel room and stepped inside to see everyone awake and eating. They turned to me, smiling as I walked to my bag to get a change of clothes.

"Early morning swim?" Cody asked, his eyes appraising my wet, bikini-clad figure. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a pale green vneck shirt, along with undergarments, smiling.

"Yup. Stop being a pig, Cody," I said, laughing as his face turned red.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it," he mumbled as he started devouring a chocolate muffin.

"Lame excuse," I said, shaking my head.

"We saved you food," Kristen said as I walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder, closing the bathroom door and stepping in the shower. I vaguely noticed how I had been in the pool and shower quite a lot in the past 24 hours, conditioning my hair as I thought of something else. What was the status between Randy and I? Were we friends or sex buddies or what? I shuddered at how slutty I felt at the thought of the second option. I decided that I would tell Kristen once Ted and Cody had left. Content with the idea, I pulled on my clothes, brushed my hair, and exited the bathroom to join the others.

"So how was last night?" Ted asked as I slipped my coffee. I choked a bit at his question, my eyes widening.

"What are you... how..." I stared at him with incredulity, and he furrowed his brow.

"Did you have any nightmares or was it fine? I just want to make sure you're feeling better." He looked at me more closely, and I smiled, laughing in relief.

"Oh, I slept fine." I grabbed a vanilla muffin as I leaned into the sofa cushions.

"Well Ted and I have to hit the gym. We don't get this sexy by just sitting around, you know!" Cody flashed a pose, and Kristen and I laughed.

"Alright, sexy. Have fun." I blew Cody a kiss with great show, and Cody mimed scrambling for it. He grinned, grabbing his gym bag as Kristen kissed Ted on the cheek in farewell.

"That's Mr. Sexy to you!" Cody called out as he strode out the door.

"Bye babe. Bye Stells." Ted flashed us a quick smile before closing the door behind himself. Kristen immediately turned to me, and I knew that she knew everything.

"Do I need to ask?" She raised one eyebrow, and I shook my head.

"_How_ do you know is what I wanna know." I stared at her curiously as she shook her head, sighing.

"I heard you leave last night, and after a while I thought I'd just accompany you. I opened the door quietly so Cody wouldn't wake up, and I saw everything..." she trailed off, a note of sorrow in her tone. "I want back to my room, since I knew that I couldn't warn you about your actions right then. Just to be sure, did you two..." She looked at me meaningfully, and I jerked my head once in confirmation.

"I know I was stupid, but... I don't get why he ignores me everywhere else except for when we're alone." I put the muffin back on the table, my appetite gone.

"You're complicating things. Forget him and move on. I noticed that Brandon had a thing for you, and so does Wade Barrett." Kristen grinned like a kid, and went into a deep conversation, clearly making Wade seem like the better option.

We spent the next three hours watching tv, painting each other's nails, and gossiping about various tabloid stories. After a while, we discussed some of our friends back home, and I talked about Sean and all of his hilarious moments.

"That boy sounds hilarious," Kristen laughed, as I told her about one of his drunken rendezvous which led to him talking to one of his neighbors about his fear of commitment.

"Yeah, Sean's amazing. One time, he made me go with him to a gay bar, and he saw this hot guy sitting all alone. So he makes me follow him, and Sean sits next to the guy and is all, 'You look sexy, want to go back to my place?' And then the guy turned and it was Sean's boss. Needless to say, we made sure to thoroughly check our victims before we harass them." I giggled as Kristen's eyes teared from the force of her laughter.

"What I don't get is how the boss didn't fire Sean!" Kristen managed to say after quite a bit of laughter. I made a mock-thinking face before turning to her.

"Actually, it turns out that his boss had-" I stopped talking as we heard noises at the door, and Ted burst in with Cody in tow. They turned to us, and I saw a flicker of relief on Ted's face from seeing me in a good mood.

"Hey girls. Having fun?" Ted leaned over the back of the sofa and gave Kristen a quick kiss, and my head suddenly flashed to Randy's face before he had pulled me into his room. Kristen's laugh brought me out of my memory.

"We were, actually. You need to hear about Stella's friend Sean, he's a riot," Kristen said, beginning to fill Ted in on the stories. I turned to Cody, who had collapsed into the couch next to me. He was only wearing gym shorts, and I frowned as he laid his head on my lap, stretching across the sofa.

"Forget something, Cody?" I smacked Cody's abs playfully, and he looked up at me, laughing.

"Nope. Just thought I'd do you a favor and let my sexy body out for a while." He flexed his stomach muscles and I giggled.

"You're not doing me any favors," I said, "Now have some self respect! What would your mother say if she saw you?" Cody seemed to think for a moment.

"She would say 'I'm so proud to have raised such a sexy, charming young man." Cody flashed a smile, and I laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.

"No, she'd probably say 'Why oh why did I raise such a manwhore who has no self respect?'" I pressed my lips together to suppress a smile as Cody sniffled, frowning.

"Y-you called me a manwhore?" He stuttered out, faking a small sob.

"I'm sorry, Cody," I said, playing along, "I didn't mean it!"

"So... so you think I'm sexy?" He sniffed again and looked at me with puppydog eyes.

"Yes. You're the sexiest guy alive. Now shouldn't you go shower and put on a shirt? You smell." I wrinkled my nose, and Cody smirked mischievously as I popped a cookie in my mouth.

"Sure thing Stells. Wanna join me in the shower?" I choked on my cookie as Cody laughed. I had remembered Randy yet again. I quickly changed my thoughts as Cody lifted himself from the couch.

"Ew, Cody. Not in your lifetime!" I glanced at Kristen, who was pointedly looking at Cody and then me, grinning.

"Fine, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Ted, go use Randy's shower, I'm using our shower." Cody smiled and Ted sighed, getting up.

"Okay. And you girls should get ready by six this evening, cause we're taking you out on a fun night!" Ted grinned and swapped a conspiratorial look with Cody.

"Sounds good. Now go! You smell terrible." Kristen smacked Ted away lightly, waving a hand in front of her nose. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Just for that, you're coming to Randy's room with me."

"Ted!" Kristen blushed, and Ted tugged her into a standing position.

"I heard he had a plumbing problem in the shower, and I'll need help fixing it!" Ted said suggestively.

"Go ahead. Have fun!" I winked and laughed at Kristen's bright-red face. Ted and Kristen left with a quick goodbye.

"Be out in ten, Stells." Cody smiled and left for Ted and Kristen's room. I sighed and relaxed into the couch, putting my feet up. I had gotten very little sleep and was still tired. Within moments I was losing consciousness as I succumbed to my sleep-deprived mind.

* * *

"Stella wake up." I yawned and opened my eyes. Cody was kneeling next to the couch by my head. Funny, but I had never noticed how good-looking he was.

"What'd you wake me up for?" I mumbled, feigning annoyance.

"I was bored because it's been half an hour and nobody but you is here. Let's go out somewhere" Cody smiled and I sat up, yawning again.

"Where d'you want to go?" I asked curiously. Cody had out on a grey-blue vneck and dark blue jeans.

"I don't know, but let's leave this stuffy place, please!"

"But we're going out at six anyways. Can't you wait for a while?"

"Stella, it's two. We can get back by four so you can get ready. Please!" Cody pleaded continuously.

"Ugh, fine you whiny little baby. Give me ten minutes."

"Yay, thank you Stella!" Cody grinned and I shook my head as I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom.

I put on eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss quickly, and brushed my hair. I dug into my bag and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and white sneakers. I rummaged through my bag and pulled on a white dolman top. The back was lace on the top half, and the bottom half from the middle of my back and down was cut in half so most of my back was exposed. I pulled my hobo bag out of my suitcase and exited, depositing my suitcase by the couch. Cody had been watching tv, but as soon as he looked at me it seemed he was shocked.

"You look... damnit woman, how can I be Mr. Sexy when you come out of a bathroom looking like that in ten minutes?" He shut off the tv and stood up, fake glaring at me.

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess there's a _Ms. _Sexy in town now!" I stuck out my tongue and Cody sighed in mock-frustration.

"Whatever," he said. His expression changed to one of nervousness, and he walked up to me, seeming embarrassed. "Hey, in all seriousness, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Cody." I smiled at him to alleviate some of his nerves, and he smiled back.

"Well, I was wondering, since you aren't going out with anyone, i-if you want to go out as a... as a couple?" He stared at me hopefully, and I felt startled. I thought about Randy momentarily. What would he say? I decided to talk to him tonight, and chose my words carefully.

"Cody, you're amazing and sweet and handsome and funny, and I could go on for days. Could you just... can I have until later tonight or something to think about it?"

"Oh... oh sure! Of course!" Cody seemed relieved weirdly enough, and he must have noticed my confusion. "Oh, I'm just happy that you haven't completely rejected me." He grinned and hugged me.

"Aw Cody, you're adorable," I said, hugging him back. We pulled away and walked to the door.

"I thought of where we can go, by the ways."

"Really? Where?" I walked into the hallway and Cody followed, shutting the door.

"There's this cafe a couple clocks away. Oh damn," Cody sighed in annoyance. "I have to get my wallet from Randy, I left it in his room. It'll be fast." He walked towards Randy's room and I followed slowly. Cody knocked on his door, and after a few seconds Randy opened it.

"Cody. What do you-" Randy stopped short as he saw me. Cody didn't seem to notice, though.

"I need my wallet. Stella and I are going to a cafe, cause we're both bored of this hotel." Randy moved to allow Cody in, and I followed tentatively, biting my lip as I felt my arm brush his.

"Is that right?" Randy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, and Stella may be my girlfriend by tonight!" Cody grinned, winking at me before going to the bedroom to get his wallet. I let out a small squeak of surprise as I felt Randy's hand on my butt.

"Oh, did she say that now?" Randy didn't sound too pleased.

"Yup. Hey Stella, did you just yelp?" Cody stuck his head out of the room just as Randy removed his hand and walked past me.

"Um yeah, I, uh, thought I saw, um, a bug." I smiled weakly and Cody laughed as he exited the room with his wallet.

"You're ridiculous. Hey Randy, you wanna come with us?" I stood silently, fiddling with a lock of hair.

"No, thank you. I need to speak to her about my bio in private though. She'll meet you in the lobby, that okay with you Cody?" I bit my lip as I heard Randy. I noticed that he didn't use my name, but that was the least of my worries.

"Oh sure thing." Cody turned to me and gave me a quick hug. "Meet you downstairs." Cody smiled before leaving the hotel room. As soon as the door shut, I felt my nerves bunch up. I didn't dare turn and face Randy.

"So you and Cody," I jumped in surprise as Randy whispered the words in my ear, not realizing how close he was. I pressed my lips together as Randy's warm hands slipped under my top and held my waist.

"I..." I trailed off, my breath hitching in my throat as Randy's teeth grazed my earlobe. He swiftly spun me around, his hands still on my waist. His eyes were a fiery blue.

"We've already discussed this. You're _mine_, no one else's." His lips pressed against mine softly, tongue probing for access. I parted my lips and barely suppressed a moan. He pulled away after a minute, staring into my eyes. "Got it?"

"Randy," I shut my eyes so I could speak more coherently, trying to ignore his hands burning through my skin. "What _are_ we?"

"We _aren't_ anything. You are just mine." I felt his warm breath on my neck, and took a deep breath.

"But if we're nothing, then why can't I go out with Cody?" I gasped as Randy's grip on my tightened, and his lips pressed against my throat.

"Just forget him," Randy mumbled into my skin, making me shiver, not in a bad way. He slowly pulled away, removing his hands and taking a step back. I opened my eyes, and saw Randy's smug smile. For some reason, it irked me that Randy thought he could own me.

"Hey, give me a straight answer. I really like Cody, and if you and I don't have anything going on then I want to give him a chance." I spoke firmly, although my insides were melting. Randy's eyes flashed he brought his hands down to his sides, clenching his fists.

"Well if you like _Cody_ so damn much then why don't you marry him?" Randy spat out the words angrily, and I tried to keep my nerves.

"Randy, I like you. You know that. I don't _want _to like you, but I do. If you don't have any feelings for me, though, then what good is this," I motioned to him and me, "for either of us?" I didn't elaborate on how much I liked Randy, trying to keep a shred of my dignity.

"You don't get it!" Randy burst out, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Then explain it to me! I'm right here, I'm listening." I did my best to keep my voice level, feeling aggravated.

"I can't. I can't explain anything." Randy faced away from me, and within a second he was in front of me. He put one hand on my hip and another on my cheek. "This is as good as it can get. Don't make things difficult, please," Randy whispered in a scared voice. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I felt everything around me slip away. Too soon, he pulled away, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I..." I knew I loved Randy, but if this was the farthest we could go, then I had to forget about him "I'm sorry," I whispered, stepping back. Tears stung my eyes as I rushed out of the room. I went straight to the elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors closed. I had made the right decision. So why did everything inside me hurt?

* * *

**RANDY'S POV-**

I stood in the same sport, feeling frozen. How the hell did this happen? As soon as I found an alternative that let me stay close to Istella and kept our meetings silent, she ended it.

"Fucking bullshit," I growled, walking over to the wall and punching it as I grit my teeth. I punched the wall again and kicked it. My life could never have any happiness. 'Of course not. You didn't listen to us.' I stiffened at the voices.

"Go away," I moaned, sinking to my knees.

'Forget the girl. Go out and have fun today. There's hundreds of her, but only one of you.' I cringed from the voice, breathing hard.

"Get out of my head. Leave me alone." I heard the edge of hysteria in my choked voice. I clutched my head and rubbed my temples.

'You don't control us Randy. We control you.' I let out a strangled sob and forced myself to stand. I took a few steps forward, and then collapsed on the couch.

I shut my eyes, and visions of Istella flooded my mind. I felt tortured, and I tried to forget her. It was no use, though. She was ingrained in my mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next update in a week or so [: I was gonna write more but it was WAAY too long . Anyways , hope you all liked it !**


	16. Coffee Talks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys deserve allll the chapters ! But , my fingers are deathly sore from playing guitar so I'm posting as much as I can type ~ I swear , I need to stop writing in a notebook and start typing everything ! Here , I hope you guys can love me a little again , though the real fun will begin in the next chapter , hehe .**

**-xoxo**

**Katherine Nicotra**

Chapter 16: Coffee Talks

**ISTELLA'S POV-**

I approached Cody and tapped him on the shoulder, putting on my best brave face. He turned around and I smiled.

"Hey Stella. Ready to go?" Cody grabbed my arm lightly and led me toward the doors.

"Yeah... wait, Cody." I stopped, and Cody stopped as well. He turned to me.

"What is it?" He asked kindly. I felt a small twinge of regret but brushed it off.

"It's about what you said earlier. A-about us. I think..." I took a deep breath, and although I knew it would hurt him, I continued, "I think I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I hope you don't mind." I smiled at him timidly, and he looked at me with a soft smile. Cody wrapped his arm around me reassuringly.

"It's okay, Stella. As long as we're friends, I'm fine." Cody smiled at me. "Oh, you have to pay at the cafe, now, though," he said playfully, and I laughed.

"Alright, fair enough!" We reached the rental and got in.

"So what did Randy want?" Cody asked casually. I gritted my teeth, but maintained a casual face.

"Oh nothing much. He just wanted to set times for when we can discuss the bio, but then he said he'll think about it and tell me later," I rambled lamely.

"That's pointless," Cody said with a laugh, not noticing my complete bs.

"I know, tell me about it," I muttered as I looked out the window. We reached a parking lot and Cody pulled in.

"Well Randy can sometimes be a little weird... Here's the cafe!" Cody jumped out of the car and I followed suit. The scent of coffee was strong as we walked in.

"Alright, tell me what you want and sit down somewhere." I smiled as Cody made a thinking face.

"Weeeellllll..." he drawled. I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Cmon Cody! Hurry up." I stood impatiently as he looked at the menu.

"Um, a large vanilla latte and a chocolate biscotti. See ya!" Cody strode off in search of seats as I walked up to the counter.

"Hello," a young woman said in a thick European accent, smiling.

"Hi," I said, returning the smile. "Can I get a large vanilla latter, a large chocolate chip frappuchino, one chocolate biscotti, and one chocolate muffin?"

"Certainly. And is that all for you today?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your total is 20 euros, please." I reached into my purse and got out the money, handing it to her. "Thanks you, have a nice day," she said while handing me a table number.

"Thanks, you too." I walked off in search of Cody and found him by a window in a booth seat. I snickered at how creepy he looked peering out of the window. I swear a nearby lady looked as if she was debating calling the cops.

"Hey pedo," I said, giggling as he looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the way you were looking out the window made you seem semi-stalkerish... well, more so than usual." I laughed loudly at Cody's horrified expression.

"I am not stalkerish!" He exclaimed, sounding offended and worried. "If anything, people should be happy that I'm bothering to give them any notice at all, seeing how I look." He smirked in self satisfaction and I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I bet lots of girls like it when creepy, pedophile guys stare at them. Especially unattractive ones." I winked and sat back as Cody glared and moved his mouth like a fish gasping for air. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing as a young lady came up to our table and set down our drinks.

"Here you go, sir, ma'am." She smiled politely, and I smiled back, nodding.

"Thank you so much-" I began.

"I AM NOT CREEPY!" The poor waitress and I jumped as Cody finally found his voice. I raised one eyebrow as he looked from me to the slightly concerned woman.

"Er, I'll just be leaving..." she mumbled.

"NO! I mean, no! Sorry for yelling," Cody apologized as the young girl winced. "I'm not creepy looking, right? I'm handsome? You would like it if I looked at you and gave you lots of attention?" The young woman took an involuntary step back, and I controlled my immense urge to laugh.

"I'm sorry, my friend is using medication for his severe head trauma from an accident. Please forgive him." I smiled charmingly at the waitress and she seemed to calm at this explanation. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Oh... that's good- I mean, that's terrible for him, but... I'd best be going now..." With that she left hastily, and I started laughing hysterically, tears streaming down my face as Cody sulked.

"Thanks, jerk face," he muttered as he moodily went to take a sip from his latte.

"Cody, be careful, that's really-" I was cut off by Cody's sharp expletives as he burned his tongue on his drink. "Hot..." I finished lamely.

"Thanks for the early warning," he shot at me, nursing his tongue.

"Today just isn't your day, my dear boy." I smirked at his wounded expression and patted him on the hand. I pulled out my phone as he said something in response. I saw that I had some missed calls and texts, and grinned as I read a text from Sean.

"Stella? Are you listening?" Cody snapped his fingers and I looked up.

"Huh?" I put my phone down and Cody smiled, his somewhat bad mood gone.

"What's got you so happy, shortie?"

"I'm not short, shut up." I sent a glare towards Cody. He smirked at the annoyance in my tone, finally finding something that irked me as much as I had irked him. "My friend Sean sent me a funny text..." I trailed off as I picked up the phone and re-read the odd text.

"Could you elaborate?" Cody asked, leaning over the table. I handed him the phone. He burst out laughing and handed the phone back to me.

"I think he'll have to find a new place to buy ladies underwear!" He kept laughing, and I joined in.

"I don't even know _what_ was going through his head." I shook my head as I set my phone down, deciding to respond to everyone else later.

"Who pretends to be a girl, goes into Victoria's Secret, asks for a training bra, and then tries them on in the middle of the store? No wonder he got arrested!" Cody's laughter died down and he grinned.

"That's Sean for you." I sighed as I took a sip of my frappuchino.

"Hey, what were you talking to Kristen about before Ted and I came in?" He took a gulp of his lukewarm drink while I bit into my muffin.

"Oh! That was crazy..." I told Cody the story about Sean and the gay bar. For the next hour Cody and I talked easily, until my phone vibrated. I checked it and gritted my teeth as I saw 'Stephanie McMahon' flash up on my screen. Cody saw, and sent me a small smile.

"Fun. Better answer the boss lady." Cody nodded towards my phone and I pressed my lips together, answering the call.

"Hello. Istella Shapiro speaking."

"Hello Istella, it's Stephanie. I'm just calling everyone up to find out how their projects are coming along." She sounded business-like yet amiable.

"Well I got off to a rocky start, but Randy seems a bit more willing to work with me now."

"Good. Are you getting along with everyone?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"You don't sound too confident, Istella," Stephanie said jokingly with a laugh. The earpiece of my phone was loud enough that Cody could hear everything. Within a second he snatched my phone with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! What are you-" I started to speak, but Cody held up a silencing hand.

"Hello, Steph?... This is Cody... Yes, I'm having coffee with Stella, actually... Well she was acting like she's some introvert, but she's really not... Yeah, everyone loves her! Even Randy's coming around... Of course I will, Steph... How are the kids?... Oh how cool! She's growing up pretty fast... Mhm... Well Steph, I'm going to have to let you go now because Stella and I have plans with everyone today... Yeah, she's glaring at me, too... Nice talking to you, bye." Cody handed me my phone and I set it down on the table, and then put it in my purse as an afterthought.

"Thanks, weirdo." I smiled and got up.

"You're not pissed?"

"Nope." Cody had saved my butt, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that. "Anyways we should get going. It's three-thirty."

"Alright." Cody stood up and we left a tip before exiting the coffee shop and heading to the car. In the rental, Cody explained how the Legacy storyline helped Steph, Paul and everyone in Legacy get closer and connect. y the time we got back to the hotel, I was happier than I had been in a long time.

"Thanks Cody, I had fun. Ugh, now I have to get ready for tonight..." I groaned dramatically, and Cody grinned.

"Just wear a nice dress, nothing crazy!"

"Alright, are you going back to the hotel room?" I walked to the elevator, but Cody shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta find Ted. Kristen should be in the room, though."

"Okay, bye Cody." I smiled and waved as I got on the elevator.

"Bye shortie!" I growled as the elevator doors shut, hearing Cody's chuckle. I pushed the button for my floor and idly leaned against the wall. The elevator stopped at a lower level, and the doors opened to reveal Wade Barrett. He stepped in, smiling at me, and I returned the gesture. For some reason, though, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the whole situation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW after I post this . I hate typing out things I already wrote , but I majorly owe you guys . Plus , I think the next chapter is interesting , hehe . The story is moving slow , I know , but things will pick up in about two to three chapters ! This is UNEDITED , so sorry for mistakes . Alright , bye !**


End file.
